


Manche Geschichten ... sind Not Safe For Work

by NBsan



Series: Manche Geschichten [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage with Kidou, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Secret Toy Use, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, cockring, consensual drug use, past self-harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: One-Shot-Sammlung aus dem 'Manche Geschichten'-Universum. Viel Sex, wenig Plot.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Manche Geschichten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788931
Kudos: 2





	1. Spielzeug

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some Stories ... are Not Safe For Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509003) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeitlich gesetzt etwa ein Monat nach dem dritten Teil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen und willkommen zu dieser OS-Sammlung.   
> Ich würde mal sagen das es durchaus ratsam ist, die Hauptstories zu kennen, weil (ein wenig) Verwirrung sonst vorprogrammiert ist, aber ich glaube das man es zur Not auch so lesen kann...   
> Ganz viel Sex, ein klein wenig Plot... - viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Renji!" rufe ich in sein Büro hinein während ich die Tür öffne und sein roter Haarschopf fliegt in die Höhe, halb versteckt hinter einem Stapel an Berichten, Anfragen, Rechnungen und was zum Teufel auch immer sich dort gerade auf dem Schreibtisch stapelt.

  
Er sieht abgekämpft und müde aus, wie oft wenn er den ganzen Tag lang im Büro sitzt, aber dennoch fliegt ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht als er mich erkennt. "Hallo hübscher Mann." begrüßt er mich und obwohl meine Wangen zu glühen anfangen trete ich nur grinsend zu ihm hinter den Schreibtisch, umarme ihn von hinten und presse erst einen Kuss auf sein Haar und dann, als er den Kopf zurücklegt, auf seine Lippen.

  
Mittlerweile bin ich seine Spitz- und Kosenamen gewöhnt (auch wenn ich ihn vermutlich würgen würde wenn er sie in der Öffentlichkeit benutzen würde (und ihm das vermutlich sogar gefallen würde, dem notgeilen Sack)).

  
Ich spüre seine Hand an meinem Arm heraufwandern und seufze wohlig, bevor ich von ihm ablasse, einen liebevollen Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen lasse und ihn dann näher an mich presse, dabei mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrabend und seinen Geruch einziehend.

  
Er lehnt den Kopf zurück und so wie ihn ihn kenne hat er die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und die Lippen zu einem weltfernen Lächeln verzogen.

  
Eine Minute lang verharren wir in dieser Position bevor ich von ihm ablasse und mich elegant auf die Kante des Schreibtisches schwinge, so ziemlich dem einzigen Ort, der nicht von Tuschefässchen und Papierkram bedeckt ist. "Na, wie lief es heute so?" frage ich ihn, während ich meinen Blick über die verschiedenen Papierstapel wandern lasse. Keine Ahnung welche davon fertig sind und welche nicht.

  
Manchmal helfe ich ihm. Mittlerweile kenne ich mich auch schon ganz gut aus was Soul-Society Regeln und Gesetze angeht und ich helfe ihm Sachen zu schreiben oder sortiere das Papierzeug in _wichtig_ , _unwichtig_ und _darf auf keinen Fall aufgeschoben werden_. Manchmal könnte ich meinen ich wäre Hauptmann und er immer noch der Leutnant aber es stört mich nicht. Ich freue mich wenn ich ihm helfen kann, dann kann er nämlich schneller zurück nach Hause in seine - unsere? - Wohnung.

  
Er verzieht auf meine Frage hin das Gesicht und lässt sein Handgelenk kreisen und ballt die Hand zur Faust bevor er sie wieder öffnet. "Ich hasse Schreiben." stellt er fest und ich lächle ihn mitleidig an. Das höre ich fast jeden Tag von ihm. Nichts besonderes mehr. Ich weiß, dass er nie so wirklich geplant hat Hauptmann zu werden und dass ihm die Arbeit oft genug gegen den Strich geht aber zumindest eine gute Sache hat es: Dadurch dass sich die sechste Einheit darauf spezialisiert hat, zwischen der Welt der Menschen und der der Seelen zu kommunizieren und zu verhandeln und nach den Rechten zu schauen ist er immer mindestens zwei Wochen im Monat hier und nur für den Rest der Zeit in der Seireitei. Es ist sogar seine _Pflicht_ als amtierender Hauptmann viel Zeit hier zu verbringen.

  
Sein Kopf sinkt mit einem Ächzen nach vorne auf die Tischplatte. "Ich bin urlaubsreif… Oder zumindest bereit für Feierabend. Aber ich muss erst den ganzen Mist hier fertig bringen." Er deutet blind auf den Haufen an Papier um sich herum. Ich stoße meine Hand gegen seine Schulter. "Rutsch. Ich helf dir." Mit einem erneuten Ächzen hebt er den Blick und rutscht zur Seite während ich einen Stapel Papier aufnehme um zu sehen, was es damit auf sich hat.

  
Unterschrieben, versiegelt, unterschrieben… Das Zeug ist fertig. "Ich brings zu Rikichi." Es war Renjis Idee seinen vorherigen Untergebenen als seinen Leutnant einzustellen auch wenn es sicherlich Leute gab, die begabter dazu waren oder erfahrener. Renjis Instinkt hat sich allerdings als goldrichtig erwiesen denn Rikichi ist sein Gewicht in Gold wert.

  
An der Tür wende ich mich zu ihm um. "Und du schau, dass du was zustande kriegst. Ich brauch dich heute Abend." "Hmm? Wofür?" fragt er mich. Oh-oh. Da ist einer aber echt überarbeitet wenn er den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht versteht. Wie zufällig lasse ich meine Finger über den Stoff meiner Schuluniforms-Hose wandern und ziehe dabei meine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und endlich versteht auch er und sein Mund öffnet sich einen Spalt breit, ich kann sehen wie sein Atem schneller wird und sein Blick verhangen.

  
"Aye-Aye, Boss!" höre ich ihn mit neuer Motivation rufen und während er seinen Pinsel wieder aufnimmt verlasse ich sein Büro schnell bevor sein Anblick mir genau jetzt eine Erektion bescherrt.

  
  
Obwohl wir den Rest der Arbeit gemeinsam machen und alle Sachen, die nur irgendwie gestempelt werden müssen und keine hohe Sicherheitsstufe haben von mir bearbeitet worden sind und ich Renji nur das Zeug gelassen habe, das wirklich nur er machen kann, dauert es trotzdem noch bis neun Uhr abends bis wir endlich das Büro verlassen können.

  
Es ist ein recht unwahrscheinliches Gebäude mit einer Empfangsdame am Eingang die jeden mit erstaunlicher Beharrlichkeit abweist der aus der Menschenwelt ist und jeden Shinigami (und mich) ohne weiteres einlässt. Ich glaube dass das Gebäude damals ein Bürokomplex von einer Firma ist, die schon vor vielen Jahren pleite gegangen ist. Es ist nur ein Stockwerk im Erdgeschoss, darüber sind Büros von anderen _kleinen Unternehmen_ wie Division sechs es ist.

  
Gerade aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Nicht-Shinigami niemals das Innere des Stockwerks sehen werden laufen viele von ihnen - obwohl sie in Gigais sind - dennoch in der schwarzen Shinigami-Tracht durch die Gegend. Vermutlich sind sie die Menschenkleidung nicht gewöhnt. Renji schon. Es ist ziemlich kühl heute und er hat sich in ein langärmeliges Oberteil gequetscht dass eine Nummer zu klein ist und von dem ich fürchte, dass seine Brust es jederzeit sprengen wird und eine Anzugsjacke, die ihm erstaunlich gut steht, obwohl ich eigentlich so gar nicht auf Businesskleidung stehe. An ihm sieht alles gut aus. (Berichtigung: Ich habe ihn in Klamotten gesehen die verboten werden sollten. Aber seitdem er häufiger in der Menschenwelt ist, hat sich sein Kleidungsstil zum besseren gewendet. Meistens.)

  
Bis wir endlich wieder Zuhause sind ist es schon nach halb zehn. Als wir einmal so lange geblieben sind hat Renji kurz zu seinem Seelenkörper gewechselt und uns mit Shunpo nach Hause transportiert. Sagen wir mal so: Es wird ein einmaliges Erlebnis bleiben. Danach habe ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt (sprichwörtlich gesprochen!) und war für den Rest des Tages zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Es ist ein Gefühl gewesen als würde jede Faser in meinem Körper entzweigeteilt werden und als hätte mein Körper hinterher Schwierigkeiten damit, alles wieder zusammenzusetzen.

  
Seitdem laufen wir. Manchmal nehmen wir Bus oder Bahn (Renji hat keinen Führerschein und ich bezweifle dass er ihn machen wird und ich bin noch zu jung dazu), aber allermeistens laufen wir. Renji braucht es um seine Arbeit zu vergessen und so können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten ohne darauf achten zu müssen was die anderen Leute im Verkehrsmittel davon halten könnten wenn wir über seelenfressende Monster und Killermaschinen aus einer anderen Welt reden.

  
Ich hole uns unterwegs ein paar Dangos an einem Essensstand und überlasse Renji die meisten davon, denn er beginnt die Dinger zu essen als hätte er sein Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen. Hat er vielleicht sogar auch. Rikichi hat sich mir gegenüber schon mehrfach beschwert dass Renji seine Mittagspause einfach durchmacht. Ich verstehe schon, er muss das alles fertig kriegen und er ist schon von vorn herein nicht so gut bei der ganzen Büroarbeit und bei ihm als brandneuer Hauptmann wird ihm noch besonders auf die Finger geschaut aber bei Gelegenheit muss ich mit ihm mal darüber reden.

  
Wir schweigen heute viel. Erst war ich so in Gedanken, dass ich es gar nicht gemerkt habe doch als ich dann zu Renji schaue weil ich mich wundere, dass er noch kein Wort gesagt hat, sehe ich im Schein der Straßenlaternen die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und seine leicht schlurfenden Schritte.

  
Ich schaue mich nicht einmal um ob jemand in der Nähe ist als ich an ihn heran trete und unsere Finger ineinander verschränke, während ich meinen anderen Arm um den schlinge, dessen Hand ich festhalte und ihn so näher an mich ziehe. Ein müdes Lächeln zieht sich über sein Gesicht und er drückt meine Finger.

  
Dennoch schweigen wir auch den restlichen Weg bis wir zu Hause sind. Ich schlinge meine Finger um die kleine, fest verschlossene Phiole in meiner Hosentasche und die Tube die sich ebenfalls darin befindet und lächle vor mich hin.

  
Ich muss erst noch mit ihm darüber reden. Gut möglich, dass er auf sowas keine Lust hat, nicht damit einverstanden ist. Das würde ich sehr gut verstehen. Allerdings machen wir das nicht jetzt und nicht hier draußen.

  
Als wir endlich in Renjis Wohnung sind verschwinde ich zuerst einmal aufs Klo und als ich wieder hervor komme liegt Renji lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett.

  
Ich betrachte ihn nachdenklich. Zwar habe ich vorhin indiziert, dass ich mit ihm Sex haben will und er sah auch ganz begeistert davon aus, aber jetzt ist er schon halb eingeschlafen.

  
Auf Zehenspitzen husche ich zu seinem Schrank, in dem er die große Tüte mittlerweile verstaut hat und krame darin herum bis ich Massageöl finde, dass wir bisher noch nie benutzt haben.

  
Vorsichtig öffne ich den Deckel und schnuppere daran. Riecht gut. Ein bisschen nach Nuss und irgendwas blumigem. Lavendel, wie ich mit einem Blick auf das Etikett feststelle.

  
Ich stelle das Öl auf den Nachttisch und schlüpfe schon einmal selbst aus Uniformsjacke und Hemd. Renji zuckt zusammen als ich mich auf das Bett setze und sein Kopf ruckt in die Höhe, doch als er mich erkennt sinkt er wieder zurück. Im Dämmerlicht der hereinfallenden Straßenlaterne sehe ich ihn lächeln. Ich erwidere es, während ich über ihn klettere und unsere Lippen miteinander vereine. Seine Erwiderung ist langsam, erschöpft, träge, aber seine Hände fahren dennoch mit sanftem Druck über meinen Oberkörper, kurz spielen seine Finger mit meinen Brustwarzen und er lässt seinen Daumen über sie reiben was mich wohlig erschauern lässt und ein dumpfes Stöhnen über meine Lippen bringt, während ich ihn aus seiner Kleidung befreie, bis er komplett nackt unter mir liegt. Seine Hände haben erst weiter auf meiner Brust geruht, bevor er sie über eine ihm wohlbekannte Narbe an meiner Seite hat streichen lassen.

  
Dann hat er angefangen an meiner Schuluniforms-Hose zu fummeln, während meine Lippen zu seinem Hals gewandert sind, ich sanft an seiner Haut geknabbert habe und dann meine Zunge darüber habe fahren lassen.

  
Nun ist es an ihm einen wohligen Laut von sich zu geben. Sein Atem geht schneller als üblich und die Augen hat er geschlossen, den Kopf genießerisch in den Nacken gelegt. Und dennoch ist er furchtbar träge und obwohl sich bei mir zwischen den Beinen schon etwas regt drehe ich Renji kurzerhand auf den Bauch. Kein sonderlich einfaches Unterfangen, denn er ist auch schon schwer genug ohne dass er totmüde ist und seine Gliedmaßen schwerfällig herabhängen.

  
Ich streiche ihm das rote Haar aus dem Nacken und presse einen Kuss auf die warme Haut und dann auf seine mir zugewandte Wange.

  
Seine Augen öffnen sich einen Spalt breit und er lächelt mich träge an, während ich meine Hände über seinen verspannten, muskulösen Rücken wandern lasse. Er seufzt lautlos und ich greife nach dem Massageöl, öffne es und tropfe eine Spur quer über seinen Rücken. Er zuckt zusammen wenn die dickflüssige Masse auf seine Haut trifft und obwohl ich es in seinem Hirn rattern sehe ist er nicht mehr ganz beisammen genug um so ganz zu verstehen was ich da mache.

  
Ich lecke ihm über den Hals, die Hauptschlagader entlang und knabbere an seinem Kiefer, während ich das Öl sanft auf seinem Rücken verstreiche und ihn dann zu massieren beginne. Er ächzt vernehmlich als meine Finger sich in die verspannten Muskeln bohren, doch die Augen hat er genießerisch geschlossen.

  
Ich bezweifle, dass ich besonders gut im Massage machen bin, schließlich hatte ich nie jemanden zum üben aber Renji beschwert sich nicht darüber dass er nichts spürt oder dass ich zu grob wäre und so machen ich einfach weiter, von seinen Schulterblättern langsam abwärts zu seinem Steißbein, dann seine muskulösen Arme, erst den linken, dann den rechten, wandere wieder hinauf und reibe meine Daumen über seinen Nacken. 

  
Sein Atem ist tiefer geworden, tief und langsam. Irgendwann in den letzten Minuten muss er eingeschlafen sein. Ein etwas melancholisches Lächeln breitet sich über mein Gesicht während ich noch einmal über seine Schulterblätter fahre, meine fettigen Hände kurz an dem Bettlaken abstreife und mich dann neben ihn lege, sodass ich in sein schlafendes Gesicht sehen kann.

  
Federleicht lasse ich meine Finger über seine leicht knochige Wange wandern, über die tattoowierten Augenbrauen und den geraden Nasenrücken herab bis zur Spitze seiner Nase. Sanft fährt mein Daumen den Schwung seiner Lippen nach und sein Mund öffnet sich unbewusst einen Spalt breit. Ich kann mich nicht satt sehen an ihm, fahre mit meinem Finger sein Ohr nach, die Linie seines Kiefers entlang bis unter sein markantes Kinn. Ich rücke näher, beuge mich vor und hauche einen kaum merklichen Kuss auf die vollen, weichen Lippen.

  
Ein leises keuchen entkommt mir, während ich sanft durch sein zerzaustes Haar fahre und mich zurückhalte, als ich das Bedürfnis dazu bekomme die Knoten in seinem Haar zu lösen, denn das würde bei meinem (Nicht-)Können weh tun und ihn aufwecken.

  
Ich presse meine Hand gegen mein pochendes Glied. Oh Kami, ich brauch Sex! Er ist in letzter Zeit häufiger so müde, so müde, dass er einschläft bevor etwas passieren kann und morgens immer noch so schlaftrunken als hätte er kaum geschlafen.

  
Ich freue mich schon auf morgen, denn das ist sein letzter Tag im Büro bevor er ein komplettes, ganzes Wochenende frei hat. Rikichi übernimmt und der vierte Sitz der sechsten Einheit dessen Namen ich mir immer noch nicht merken kann. Ich umfasse mein Glied durch meine Unterhose hindurch, etwas zu grob, in dem Versuch meine Erektion niederzuringen, doch es funktioniert nicht.

  
Schwerfällig beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und klettere über ihn hinweg. Ab ins Badezimmer. Ich halte inne und betrachte seinen muskulösen Rücken, seinen nackten, hellen Hintern und die langen Beine. Ich stöhne dumpf und klettere zurück ins Bett, dieses Mal hinter ihn und schlinge einen Arm um seine Brust. Er grummelt etwas unverständliches in seinem Schlaf, während ich sicher gehe, dass ich meine Hand weit weg von seiner Narbe lasse. Obwohl schon gut verheilt, ist sie noch immer furchtbar empfindsam. Einmal ist er gekommen weil ich sie mit meinen Fingerspitzen liebkost habe und mit der Zunge und sanftem Druck über sie geleckt habe. Ich kenne das. Auch ein paar von meinen Narben sind noch so empfindlich dass mein Penis einen Sprung macht wenn er sie berührt.

  
Ich presse mich vorsichtig an ihn um ihn nicht aus Versehen zu wecken, vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem nach Nuss- und Lavendelöl riechenden Nacken, spüre seine langen Haare in meinem Gesicht und seinen warmen, starken Körper an meinem und erschauere. Meine andere Hand stecke ich in meine Boxer und schlinge sie um mein bestes Stück, bevor ich sie in schnellen Bewegungen auf und wieder ab führe. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge um nicht allzu laut zu werden, während Renjis Anwesenheit wie eine Droge für meinen Körper ist und ich mich immer näher an ihn drücke bis ich merke, dass meine Hüften unwillkürlich wieder und wieder gegen seinen Hintern stoßen. Ich schlinge ein Bein um seinen Unterleib, während mein Gesicht angestrengt wird und ich beiße mir ruckartig auf die Unterlippe als ich mich mit einem heftigen Zittern meines ganzen Körpers in meine Hand ergieße. Mein Atem fliegt und ich spüre Blut an meinem Kinn herabrinnen. Renjis Kopf bewegt sich und wieder höre ich ihn grummeln.

  
"Shhh, alles gut." flüstere ich mit rauer Stimme und presse ihn näher an mich heran, während ich nach der Bettdecke greife und sie über uns breite. Morgen früh werde ich bereuen dass ich mein Sperma nicht weggewischt habe, jetzt bin ich vollauf damit zufrieden mein Gesicht in Renjis Nacken zu vergraben und seinen nackten Körper an meinem beinahe Nackten zu spüren und langsam einzuschlafen.

Ich bin wieder in Renjis Büro. Die Schule war langweilig gewesen und das Fußballtraining danach habe ich sausen lassen.

  
Heute morgen hat Renji nicht einmal bemerkt dass mir Sperma an meiner Unterhose klebt. Er hat mich auch nicht gefragt wieso ich mich an seinem Hintern gerieben habe. Er hat es gar nicht mitgekriegt wie es scheint und ich erzähle ihm nicht davon. Nicht etwa weil es peinlich ist, sondern weil ich ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen will, weil er mir Sex versprochen hat und dann eingeschlafen ist.

  
Ich weiß, dass das seinem Ego nicht gut tut.

  
In meiner Hosentasche habe ich wieder die kleine Phiole und die Tube. Auf ein neues heute.

  
Es ist der letzte Schultag der Woche und da ich meine Clubaktivitäten heute habe ausfallen lassen bin ich schon kurz nach Mittag im Büro der sechsten Einheit, meine Schultasche über die eine Schulter geschlungen und in der anderen Hand eine kleine weiße Tüte mit einer Bento-Box darin. Nicht selbstgemacht. Ich will Renji füttern, nicht vergiften. Aber ich habe Yuzu dazu gebracht, heute eine doppelte Portion zu machen und ihre Bentos sind fast so gut wie die von Mama damals. Nicht, dass ich mich noch allzu gut daran erinnere…

  
"Hi!" begrüße ich ihn überschwänglich und in besserer Laune als ich mich tatsächlich fühle und er lächelt mich träge an. Mit Rikichi habe ich auch schon geredet. Besser gesagt, er hat es mir einfach gemacht, indem er selbst gesagt hat, dass der Hauptmann heute besonders müde aussieht und ich habe zugestimmt und vorgeschlagen, dass man ihm ja ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen könnte und dann war es Rikichi selbst gewesen der gemeint hat, dass er dafür Sorge tragen würde, dass Renji heute schon um spätestens sechs Uhr abends nach Hause gehen können würde.

  
Der Tatendrang des kleinen Kerlchens ist ansteckend.

  
Sorgfältig schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und gehe schnurstracks auf Renjis Schreibtisch zu, meine Schultasche auf dem Weg dahin verlierend. Ich nehme ihm den Pinsel aus der Hand und schiebe den Papierkram beiseite (zugegeben, vielleicht ein bisschen zu grob für Top Secret-Dokumente) bevor ich mich vor ihm auf den Tisch setze, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und zu ihm herabblicke. Er blinzelt überfordert und lehnt sich mit einem stummen Seufzen auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

  
"Stimmt was nicht?" fragt er mich und ich nicke hart. "Allerdings. Hast du schon was gegessen heute?" Er kratzt sich im Nacken und wirft mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu. "Heute morgen? Ne Schale Müsli?" sagt er, aber es klingt mehr wie eine Frage. Mein Blick wandert unauffällig zu meiner Armbanduhr. Jetzt ist halb zwei. _Heute morgen_ war für ihn so gegen sechs Uhr. Und eine Schale Müsli? Da essen ja sogar meine Schwestern mehr!

  
Ich rutsche vom Tisch und stelle meine kleine weiße Tüte vor ihm ab.

  
"Was ist das?" fragt er und betrachtet die Tüte misstrauisch. "Mittagessen." sage ich kurz angebunden und befreie die Bento-Box aus ihrer Verpackung, bevor ich ein Paar frische Essstäbchen auseinander breche und sie ihm auf den Tisch lege. Er seufzt. "Ich hab keine-" "Oh doch, du hast." widerspreche ich ihm und er seufzt erneut, wirft einen Blick in mein entschlossenes Gesicht und öffnet die Box, bevor er zu den Stäbchen greift. "Danke für das Essen." murmelt er undeutlich bevor er zu essen beginnt, erst zaghaft, dann hastiger.

  
Ich nicke zufrieden und ziehe einen der Holzstühle heran, die an der Wand stehen und setze mich darauf ab, den Stuhl so ausgerichtet, dass ich in Renjis Profil blicke.

  
Ich schweige. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sauer bin oder so, aber es macht mich ein wenig wütend wie abgekämpft Renji ist und für einen Moment wünsche ich mir wieder, dass er nie Hauptmann geworden wäre. Keine zehn Minuten später hat er das komplette Bento bis auf den letzten Krümel aufgegessen und lehnt sich nun in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen.

  
"War lecker." sagt er mit leicht belegter Stimme. "Hast du das gemacht?" "Nein, das ist von meiner Schwester." Er nickt langsam. "Richte ihr bitte meinen Dank aus." Ich nicke, während er sich wieder aufsetzt, die Box zurück in die Tüte setzt und die Tüte auf den Boden neben dem Schreibtisch.

  
Ich sehe ihn schon wieder nach einem weiteren Blatt Papier greifen und so erhebe ich mich schnell wieder und setze mich auf den Schreibtisch direkt vor ihn. "Ichigo? Du bist mir im Weg." stellt er mit ruhiger, ein wenig resignierter Stimme fest, doch ich bleibe sitzen wo ich bin. "Zufällig weiß ich dass Shinigami - auch Hauptmänner - das Anrecht auf eine volle halbe Stunde Pause haben so lange die Zustände dies zulassen." "Die _Zustände_ lassen es aber nicht zu." Er blickt an mir vorbei auf den Stapel an Papieren, der sich wieder neu und relativ ungeordnet auf seinem Schreibtisch auftürmt. Ich lächle zuckersüß während ich den Stapel an Akten ergreife und kurzerhand geradewegs auf den Boden fallen lasse. "Ich sehe keine _Zustände_ hier."

  
Renji seufzt und verzieht das Gesicht. "Also gut, was willst du?" fragt er mich. Er scheint schlechter Laune zu sein. Bei all dem Dauerstress hier hätte ich die sicherlich schon viel früher gekriegt. Ich springe vom Schreibtisch und klettere über seine Knie. Grob ergreife ich eine Handvoll seines Haars und mit der anderen sein Kinn bevor ich einen Kuss auf seine Lippen presse. " _Dich_ will ich du Volltrottel." murmele ich, meine Stimme sanfter als meine Wortwahl. Für einen Moment scheint der ganze Stress aus ihm herauszufließen und er lässt mich mit seinem Körper hantieren, geht bereitwillig in der Bewegung mit als ich seinen Kopf an seinem Haar in den Nacken zerre und erschauert als ich meinen Daumen durch sein Oberteil hindurch auf die Stelle presse, wo die Narbe auf seiner Brust am weitesten ist, dort, wo sie damals ein wenig aufgerissen ist.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich gegen seine halb geöffneten Lippen und schaue ihm in die dunklen Iriden als er sie wieder öffnet, bevor ich unsere Lippen vereine, ihm dabei noch immer in die dunklen Augen sehend. "Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich erneut, dieses Mal in sein Ohr, wo ich mit meiner Zunge sanft über seine Ohrmuschel lecke und dann mit meinen Zähnen an seinem Ohrläppchen ziehe. Ein zittriges Ausatmen entkommt ihm. "Ich liebe dich." sage ich ein drittes Mal, während ich eine lange feuchte Linie über seinen Hals lecke, bis hin zu seinem Adamsapfel wo ich meine Zähne sacht um seine Kehle schließe, bevor ich vorsichtig zubeiße.

  
Ich spüre seine Kehle unter meinen Lippen vibrieren und wie seine Hände in die Höhe schießen, nicht um mich wegzustoßen, sondern um mich näher an sich zu ziehen. Der Stuhl auf dem er sitzt und auf dem ich knie fällt beinahe um, während ein langgezogenes Stöhnen seine Kehle vibrieren lässt und als ich meine Hand wie zufällig über seinen Schritt wandern lasse stelle ich fest, dass er hart ist.

  
Sanft löse ich mich wieder von seiner Kehle und nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände um ihn zu mir heraufzuziehen und zu küssen, lang und tief und leidenschaftlich bis unser beider Atem in schnellen, hastigen Zügen kommt.

  
"Verzeih mir." flüstert er, als wir schließlich nach Atem ringend voneinander ablassen. "Ich bin echt so ein Arschloch… Ich will doch nicht, dass du gehst und ich wollte dich eben nicht so anfahren."

  
Er hat mich ja nicht angefahren. Er war nur ein wenig harsch. Ich lächle sanft und drücke sein Gesicht gegen meine Schulter. "Alles gut du großes Arschloch." lache ich leise, froh darüber dass er wieder mehr ist wie Renji den ich kenne, der nicht überarbeitet ist und die Last einer ganzen Division auf sich trägt.

  
Ich presse einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und gegen seine Schläfe und er schlingt die Arme um meinen schlanken Körper und seufzt abgrundtief. Er ist erregt und ich bin es auch, aber jetzt ist tatsächlich nicht die Zeit für Sex. Wir verharren eine Weile so bevor ich mich von ihm löse, meinen Holzstuhl wieder heranziehe und mich ihm gegenüber setze.

  
Er streckt den Arm aus und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn und ich lächle leicht bevor ich die kleine Phiole und die Tube aus meiner Hosentasche hole und beides auf den Tisch stelle. Er hebt die Augenbrauen. "Was ist das?" fragt er mich und mein Lächeln wird zu einem frechen Grinsen, während er die deutlich sichtbar geöffneten Behältnisse betrachtet. "Etwas, zu dem du nein sagen kannst wenn es dir nicht behagt." "Hat es was mit Sex zu tun?" fragt er mich. "Du weißt, ich bin offen für alles." Ich schnaube amüsiert. "Lass mich erst einmal ausreden und entscheide dann. Die Phiole da," ich deute auf das unbeschriftete Glasgefäß mit der klaren, unscheinbaren Flüssigkeit darin, "erinnerst du dich an Byakuyas Untergang? An das Zeug das er dir gegeben hat?" Renji nickt und seine Kiefer mahlen und für einen Augenblick kann ich Unbehagen in seinen Augen sehen und dann den Versuch, dieses Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen. "Das Zeug ist ähnlich, nur keine Mischung aus hundert verschiedenen Sachen die auch ganz allein schon genug gewesen wären sondern nur ein einziges, pflanzlich. Außerdem hat es keine Nebenwirkungen wie die, dass man auch drei Tage später noch total am Arsch ist." Er nickt langsam. Es scheint ihm noch immer ein wenig unheimlich zu sein aber gleichzeitig sehe ich einen Schauer über seinen Körper rieseln und wie sein Atem ein wenig schwerer wird.

  
"Und es hat keine Nebenwirkungen?" fragt er mich, ein wenig ungläubig und ich nicke. "Worauf du wetten kannst." "Von wo weißt du das?" Ich beuge mich ein Stück näher an ihn heran. "Ich würde dir niemals irgendwelches Zeug verabreichen von dem ich nicht selbst getestet habe ob es gefährlich ist." Seine dunklen Augen schwenken überrascht zu mir herüber. "Du hast… das Zeug genommen?" Ich nicke langsam und ich sehe die Frage auf seiner Zunge brennen, doch er scheint sich nicht zu trauen sie auszusprechen und so erzähle ich ihm von diesem Erlebnis. "Es war… ein wenig so wie es bei dir damals war. Ich hab nur eine kleine Dosis genommen weil ich ja nicht wusste wie stark das Zeug ist. Ich… hab mich ein wenig gefühlt als würde ich innerlich verbrennen und mir war furchtbar heiß und ich hatte echt krass Lust auf Sex. Erst habe ich gar nichts gemacht um zu sehen, ob es schlimmer wird und, zugegeben, ein bisschen ist es das auch aber nicht so schlimm wie… damals, bei dir. Naja, dann hab ich selbst Hand angelegt und obwohl ich irgendwie… empfindsamer war als sonst hat es nicht wehgetan. Bin zweimal gekommen und dann war der Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich bin noch ein bisschen zittrig gewesen und außer Atem und so aber ne halbe Stunde später wars vorbei und ich hab Hausaufgaben gemacht." Er schluckt schwer. In seinen dunklen Augen kann ich sehen wie er sich gerade vorstellt wie ich in meinem abgeschlossenen Zimmer auf dem Bett liege, mich hin und her winde und mit lustvoll schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht meinen Penis in der Hand halte und mir einen runterhole. Ein leises Stöhnen entkommt ihm. "Wann… hast du das ausprobiert?" fragt er mich mit belegter Stimme und ich lächle leicht. "Als du das letzte Mal in der Soul Society warst." Er leckt sich über die Lippen. "Was… genau hast du gemacht um zu kommen?" flüstert er und beugt sich ein Stück vor, während seine Hand wie zufällig in seinem Schritt landet. Ein leicht gemeines Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht während ich mich ein wenig im Stuhl zurücklehne, die Beine breitbeinig auf dem Boden abgestellt und ihm tief in die Augen blicke. "Ich hab mich angefasst." sage ich mit leiser Stimme und führe meine Hand über meine bedeckte Brust. "So wie du es immer machst." Meine Hand wandert tiefer und umfasst meine bedeckte Männlichkeit. "Mit einer Hand hab ich mir einen gewichst." Ein hohes Stöhnen entweicht seinen Lippen während ich mit meiner anderen Hand kleine Kreise über den Stoff fahre, der meinen Eingang bedeckt. "Und mit der anderen habe ich mich gefingert und mir vorgestellst, wie du mich fickst." Seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander und sein Atem verschnellert sich, während sein Blick auf meine Hände fixiert ist. Ich weite meine Beine ein Stück mehr und hebe das eine an um meine Ferse auf die Kante des Stuhls zu stellen, sodass der Stoff sich über meinen Hintern spannt. Ohne den Blick von meinem Schritt zu nehmen sinkt er vor mir auf die Knie und presst sein Gesicht gegen meine verdeckten Genitalien, während er scharf die Luft einzieht. Ich erschauere.

  
Ich wäre gern so selbstlos und hätte gesagt, dass es um ihn geht und dass er dran ist aber es kommt mir wie eine wahre Ewigkeit vor, dass wir so nahe waren, geistig so nahe und ich schwöre dass ich jeden umbringe, der jetzt gegen die Tür klopft.

  
Er reibt seine Nase an meinem bedeckten Glied und ich öffne mit zittrigen Fingern meinen Gürtel und dann den Knopf und den Reißverschluss bevor ich mir Hose und Unterhose so weit herunterziehe, dass Renji meine Erektion erreichen kann. Gierig wandert sein Blick an meinem Glied auf und ab, wieder reibt er seine Nasenspitze dagegen und sein heißer Atem trifft stoßweise auf meine Männlichkeit.

  
Er betrachtet sie mit verhangenen Augen für einen Moment, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, streicht sacht und mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen an ihr auf und ab und stülpt dann abrupt seinen Mund über meine Eichel bevor er mich tief in seinem Mund aufnimmt. Das kommt so unerwartet, dass mir ein zittriger Aufschrei entweicht und ich mir hastig die Hand vor den Mund schlage und hoffe, dass gerade eben niemand vor der Bürotür stand. Obwohl dieser Anblick schon beinahe zu viel für mich ist, blicke ich auf ihn herab, auf seine vollen Wangen, seine in Konzentration zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und die leicht flatternden Augenlider. Die Art und Weise, wie seine Lippen sich um meinen Schaft herum dehnen. Die Hände hat er mittlerweile in meine Hüften gekrallt und ich kann sowohl spüren als auch sehen wie er an meiner Spitze saugt und wie seine Zunge über sie geistert.

  
Ich bin sprachlos, doch mir entkommen wieder und wieder leise Lustlaute. Er leckt Präejakulat von meiner Eichel und ich wimmere dumpf. Meine Oberschenkel zucken und ich habe das Bedürfnis, sie um seinen Kopf zu schlingen und ihn tiefer auf mich herunterzupressen. Die Beine schlinge ich nicht um ihn, stattdessen lege ich eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und ergreife eine Handvoll seines Haars. Mit lustverhangenen Augen blickt er zu mir auf und sein Blick lässt mich beinahe kommen. Ich nehme kurzerhand die andere Hand von meinem Mund und nehme seine Hand in meine, sodass unsere Finger ineinander verschränkt sind.

  
Meine Stimme ist ein wenig brüchig, als ich mich ein wenig vorbeuge und leise sage: "Drück meine Finger wenn es dir zu viel wird." Er drückt sie zur Bestätigung leicht und dann verfestige ich meinen Griff in seinem Haar und halte ihn an Ort und Stelle, während ich langsam in ihn stoße. Seine Augenlider sinken herab und ich sehe Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, aber er drückt meine Hand nicht, umfasst nur locker meine Finger.

  
"Schau mich an." flüstere ich mit lustverzerrter Stimme und schwerfällig öffnet er seine Augen wieder und blickt zu mir auf, während ich ihn mit meiner Hand ein wenig leite, ihn tiefer auf mein Glied ziehe, in meine vorsichtigen Stöße hinein. Eine Träne löst sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und fließt an seiner Wange herab doch in seinen Augen brennt noch immer die Lust.

  
Seine Kehle arbeitet um mein Glied herum und ich stöhne, doch im nächsten Moment hat er sich selbst auch schon näher an mich heranbewegt und mein Glied tiefer aufgenommen als ich es ihm in diesem Moment zutrauen wollte, sodass ich seine Nasenspitze in meinem Schamhaar spüre und wie er leicht um Luft zu ringen beginnt. Noch immer drückt er meine Finger nicht, stattdessen hat er die andere Hand in meine Hüfte gekrallt. Sanft drücke ich seine Finger doch er schüttelt nur schwerfällig den Kopf und so lasse ich ihm seinen Willen, halte ihn dicht an mein Becken gepresst und spüre wie die Hitze seiner Mundhöhle und die Bewegungen seiner Kehle und die leisen Lustlaute, die an meiner Männlichkeit verhallen, mich dem Orgasmus nahe bringen.

  
Ich spüre wie er sich gegen meine Hand auf seinem Kopf stemmt und einen Moment später presst er tatsächlich meine Finger und ich ziehe ihn ein Stück zurück, allerdings nicht ganz von meinem Glied herab, denn etwa auf halber Strecke stemmt er sich wieder gegen die Hand in seinem Haar und versucht, mich wieder tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Obwohl ich der Meinung war, dass _ich_ derjenige bin, der im Moment die Zügel in der Hand hält lasse ich ihm seinen Willen. "Okay." flüstere ich heiser. "Du hast es so gewollt." Wieder stoße ich in ihn, zugegeben ein wenig harscher dieses Mal, doch obwohl sich seine Augenbrauen in unwohlsein zusammenziehen kommt er meinen Stößen entgegen und die Geräusche, die dabei zu hören sind, das eindeutige Schlürfen und das leise Klatschen das ertönt, wenn Haut über Haut schleift, bringen mich über die Klippe.

  
Ich lasse seine Finger los und verkralle beide Hände in seinem langen Haar während ich ihn ruckartig tief hinab auf meinen Penis ziehe. Seine Kehle bewegt sich um mich herum während ich in ihn komme und seine Fingernägel hinterlassen feuerrote Spuren auf meinen Hüften, doch er versucht nicht sich meinem Griff zu entwinden sondern wartet geduldig, bis ich fertig bin.

  
Er japst kläglich als ich ihn wieder von mir herunterziehe und versucht dennoch, mit seiner Zunge eine lange Linie über mein erschlaffendes Glied zu lecken als es aus seiner Mundhöhle rutscht und scheiße, ich liebe diesen Kerl so sehr.

  
Sein Atem kommt in schweren Stößen und jetzt wische ich endlich die Tränen von seinen Wangen während ich sein Gesicht seitlich gegen meine Leistengegend presse, über ihn drüber gebeugt und die Arme um seinen zitternden Körper geschlungen. Ich flüstere ihm leise Worte ins Ohr, davon was für ein guter Junge er ist und wie lieb ich ihn habe und wie unglaublich heiß er ist und er sackt schwer gegen mich, noch immer schwer atmend und für einen Moment fühlt es sich an, als ob der ganze Stress auf seiner Arbeit einfach aus ihm herausgeflossen ist.

  
Seine Knie zittern zu stark als das er aufstehen könnte und so verharren wir in dieser Position, bis sein Atem sich ein wenig beruhigt hat.

  
Ich helfe ihm stumm dabei sich aufzusetzen, dann auf die Beine und in seinen Stuhl hinein.

  
Ich rücke näher, presse meine Lippen gegen seine weit geöffneten, streiche mit meinen Fingern über seine Wangen und bleibe ganz dicht bei ihm als er sich beinahe schutzsuchend an mich drängt. "Ich bin da." flüstere ich. "Und ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

  
Er erschauert und ich lächle leicht.

  
Noch einmal verharren wir eine Zeit lang in dieser Position. Mit einem unmerklichen Blick auf die Uhr stelle ich fest, dass seine Mittagspause schon längst rum wäre aber ich werde ihm das ganz sicher nicht sagen.

  
Er muss wohl über meine Schulter geblickt haben, denn mit einem Mal schiebt er mich ein Stück zurück und zeigt mit einem zittrigen Finger auf die kleine Tube neben der Phiole. Ich folge seinem Blick. "Was… ist das?" fragt er mich mit zitternder Stimme und ich lächle dünn. "Das hier." sage ich und setze mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl, wo ich nach der kleine Tube greife und sie ihm vor die Nase halte. "Ist Creme." Er nickt langsam. "Allerdings ist es keine Handcreme oder sonst was, sondern…" Ich halte für einen Augenblick inne. "Hat ne Weile gebraucht bis ich sowas gefunden habe. Es öffnet die Blutgefäße unter der Haut und da ist ein Wirkstoff drin, kein Chilli aber tatsächlich etwas ganz ähnliches. Es macht die Haut empfindsamer." Ich kann ihn erzittern sehen und wie seine roten Wangen noch dunkler werden. "Das Zeug wirkt ziemlich stark und wenn man es ohne Handschuhe anfasst sind auch die Hände davon betroffen. Es hält nicht _allzu_ lange an, aber ein paar Stunden lang kann man danach nichts mehr groß anfangen." "Und…" flüstert er mit rauer Stimme. "Wie… Wo… benutzt man es?" Ich lächle schief. "Ich habs an meinem Penis ausprobiert. Es ist… sehr intensiv." versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern und wie mein Körper durchgedreht ist und mir schwindelig war und ich das Glas Wasser, das ich fürsorglich neben meinem Bett platziert habe, ausgeleert habe als ich etwas zu trinken versucht habe.

  
Sein Mund ist ein Stück weit geöffnet und in der Art und Weise wie er auf dem Stuhl sitzt kann ich sehen, dass sich auf seiner hellgrauen Jeans ein dunkler Fleck in seinem Schritt bildet. Trägt er keine Unterhose heute?

  
"Ich weiß nicht was passiert, wenn man beides auf einmal verwendet, aber das müssen wir auch nicht. Wir müssen gar nichts davon verwenden wenn es dir nicht behagt." "Machst du Witze?" antwortet er mit rauer Stimme. "Ich will. Ich will, ich will, ich will." Er schluckt, unsicher sieht er mir in die Augen. "Ich meine… Oder willst du lieber unten sein? Ich meine…" Er schluckt erneut doch ich schaue ihn nur empört an. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Dosierungen. Ich bin derjenige der dieses Mal die Verantwortung trägt." Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Das ist nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Ich weiß doch wie submissiv er sein kann, wie gerne er auch mal die Verantwortung beim Sex aus der Hand gibt und wie er sich durch meine Jugend und Unerfahrenheit dazu gezwungen fühlt, immer die Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber ich habe ihn nach Byakuyas Drogencocktail gesehen. Und ich habe gesehen, wie Renji aufgeblüht ist als Byakuya ihn genommen hat (auch wenn ich diese Erinnerung am liebsten verbannen würde).

  
Ich mag noch immer jung sein, aber unerfahren bin ich schon lange nicht mehr. Es wird Zeit, dass ich ein wenig aktiver werde und Renji sich einmal richtig fallen lassen kann.

  
Ich lächle ihn unschuldig an. "Na, irgendein Interesse an einem von beiden?" Er nickt hastig. "Ja. Beide. Ich will… beide ausprobieren." Seine Stimme stockt als die Erregung ihn wieder übermannt. Ich kann es in seinem Gesicht sehen dass er es am liebsten hier und jetzt gemacht hätte, doch das hier ist nicht die richtige Umgebung dazu. Ich stelle die Tube zurück auf den Tisch und rücke näher an ihn heran. Sanft fahre ich über seine Brustwarzen, die sich über dem hemdartigen Oberteil, das er heute trägt, überdeutlich abzeichnen, bevor meine Finger tiefer wandern und ihm die Jeans ein Stück weit von den Hüften ziehen.

  
Er trägt durchaus eine Unterhose - nur dass er mittlerweile schon so viel Präejakulat verloren hat, dass sie vollkommen durchnässt ist.

  
Ich lächle und beuge mich vor, ziehe den Geruch von Sex und Sperma ein und schiebe meine Hand durch die eine Beinöffnung der Boxer zu seinem besten Stück. Ich presse meine Lippen durch die Boxer hindurch gegen die Unterseite seiner Eichel und massiere seine Erektion mit kraftvollen Handbewegungen. Man könnte meinen Renji hat meine Mitbringsel schon eingenommen, denn ich komme nicht einmal dazu ihm die Unterhose herunterzuziehen, bevor er sich in sie hinein ergießt.

  
Ihm scheint danach ein wenig schwindelig zu sein und ich halte ihn an den Schultern fest, während ich stumm vor mich hin lächle und meine Finger über sein Gesicht wandern lasse.

  
"Lass uns das morgen einmal ausprobieren." lächle ich und er nickt hastig, bevor er krächzend hinzu fügt. "Morgen? Wieso erst morgen?" "Weil ich weiß, wie müde du nach der Arbeit immer bist. Und ich will es genießen. Und dass du es genießt." Erst scheint er mir widersprechen zu wollen, doch dann nickt er ergeben. Und dann fällt sein Blick auf die Uhr. "Scheiße, so spät schon?" flucht er und meine Mundwinkel zucken, während ich ihm von Rikichis Vorhaben erzähle, ihn spätestens um sechs Uhr abends rauszuschmeißen.

Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie unglaublich brutal ich diesen Shinigami liebe?

  
Ich liege im gleichen Bett wie mein noch schlafender Shinigami-Freund. Es ist kurz vor acht Uhr morgens an diesem Herbstsamstag und vielleicht kommt es mir nur so vor, aber die Augenringe, die mir sonst immer wie unheilvolle Schatten aufgefallen sind, scheinen verschwunden zu sein. Oder vielleicht liegt es am Lichteinfall der Sonne. Keine Ahnung.

  
Ich liege auf meiner linken Seite, er auf seiner rechten und ich starre ihn an. Das rote, offene Haar hängt ihm teilweise wirr ins Gesicht, teilweise ist es über das Kissen gefächert wie ein Heiligenschein. Er schaut unglaublich entspannt aus, sein Atem ruhig und seine Gesichtszüge locker, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Die teilweise tiefen Falten die ich in letzter Zeit in seinen Nasen- und Mundwinkeln, zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und vor allem auf seiner Stirn finde haben sich geglättert und er sieht jünger aus. Ich will ihn anfassen und ihm nahe sein, doch ich fürchte dass er davon aufwachen könnte und so fasse ich ihn nur mit meinen Augen an. Die Decke ist ein wenig verrutscht und mein Blick wandert über seinen muskulösen Arm und die weiten Schultern bis hinab zu seiner Brust, wo sich eine rosig orangerote Brustwarze zeigt.

  
Sanft greife ich nach der Decke und ziehe sie ein Stück herunter bis ich seine komplette Brust freilege. Wieder wandert mein Blick an der langen Narbe herab, die ein unbekannter Ryoka ihm zugefügt hat und die noch immer feurig rot heraussticht. Ich ziehe die Bettdecke tiefer, bis mein Blick über seinen gut bemuskelten Bauch wandert und die markanten Hüftknochen und den süßen, schmalen Bauchnabel.

  
Ich entferne die Bettdecke weiter bis ein paar krause Schamhaare zu sehen sind und sein wohlgeformtes Glied, dass sich schlaff und schwer an sein Bein schmiegt. Ich kann zwischen seiner Vorhaut einen Teil seiner Eichel glänzen sehen und lecke mir über die Lippen, während ich die Decke komplett von seinem Körper ziehe. Ein Paar lange, muskulöse Beine kommt zum Vorschein und ein Zittern läuft kurz durch Renjis Körper als ein kühler Windzug über seinen Körper streicht.

  
Seine Augenlider flattern und ich überlege gerade schuldbewusst, ob ich die Decke wieder über ihn schmeißen soll, als er die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnet. Ich habe ihn nicht wecken wollen. Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag Zeit und er kann den Schlaf gebrauchen (auch wenn wir schon vor fast elf Stunden ins Bett gegangen sind. Kein Wunder, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen kann. Aber er braucht es. Und ich habe ihn geweckt, ich Idiot).

  
Er sieht meinen Blick auf sich und seinem nackten Körper und für einen Augenblick wird er doch tatsächlich ein wenig rot, obwohl ich genauso nackt bin wie er. Möglichst unauffällig leckt er sich über die Lippen und ich tue es ihm unbewusst nach, in den Bann gezogen von der feuchten, pinken Zungenspitze die er sehen lässt.

  
Oh Kami, ich glaube ich bin schon wieder hart, meine Männlichkeit pocht nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend, doch ich wage es nicht den Blick von ihm zu nehmen für den Fall, dass ich irgendetwas verpassen könnte. Ich will absolut gar nichts verpassen, kein Zucken, keinen Atemzug.

  
Wir sind eine knappe Armlänge voneinander entfernt doch ich strecke nicht den Arm aus um ihn zu berühren. Muss ich auch nicht. Ich kann sehen wie er erschauert, wie sein Atem schneller wird und als sein Glied sich langsam aber kontinuierlich aufrichtet, ganz ohne dass ich oder er ihn überhaupt angefasst haben, bleibt mein Blick daran hängen.

  
"Hast du… mir schon was gegeben?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich kann nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Er schluckt schwer und dreht sich langsam auf den Rücken, die Augen geschlossen und die geballten Fäuste vor die Augen gepresst.

  
Wieder muss ich seine Kontrolle bewundern, denn allmählich wird sein Atem wieder ruhiger. Nur seine Erektion bleibt bestehen.

  
Langsam nimmt er die Hände aus seinem Gesicht und wendet mir den Blick zu, bleibt aber auf dem Rücken liegen. "Können wir das jetzt machen? Bitte?" fragt er und mir entkommt ein dumpfes Grollen, während ich nur nicken kann. "Ich hol das Zeug." Ohne ihn zu berühren klettere ich über ihn und hole die Phiole und die Tube aus meiner Hosentasche, bevor ich beides auf dem Nachttisch abstelle. Kurzerhand wühle ich in der großen Tüte im Schrank nach den Einweghandschuhen die er damals für das Sounding gekauft hat und bringe sie mit. Wenn er die Creme tatsächlich auch noch benutzen will… Nunja, ich fasse sie nicht mit blanken Händen an, denn dann bin ich unbrauchbar.

  
Er liegt noch immer reglos auf dem Bett und folgt jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen, den Mund half geöffnet und mit einer Verletzlichkeit und einer Erregung in den Augen die mich beinahe dazu bringt ihn anzuspringen und bewusstlos zu ficken.

  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und schließe die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffne ist das Gefühl nicht mehr so übermächtig und ich setze mich neben seinem Kopf im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. "Welches willst du ausprobieren?" frage ich und hebe mit je einer Hand eines der Behältnisse hoch. Sein Blick gleitet von einer Hand zur anderen und bleibt dann an der Phiole hängen. "Das Drogenzeugs." sagt er leise und ich schnaube leicht. "Du kannst mir glauben, es ist legal." Er lächelt schief und nickt dann. "Umso besser, sonst müsste ich dich wohl zum Generalkommandanten führen." "Eher zur Polizei." Ich kichere, froh über dieses unverfängliche Gespräch, während ich die Tube beiseite stelle und vorsichtig den Deckel der Phiole öffne.

  
"Mach deinen Mund auf und streck die Zunge raus." sage ich ihm, während ich meinen Mittelfinger in die Flüssigkeit tunke. Er erschauert und tut was ich sage. "Ganz weit auf." befehle ich ihm sanft, während ich den Finger wieder herausnehme und die Phiole auf den Nachttisch stelle.

  
Sein Mund öffnet sich noch weiter und ich fühle mich an gestern erinnert, als er mir einen Blowjob verpasst hat. Ich lecke mir über die Lippen.

  
Dann führe ich meinen Mittelfinger zu seinem geöffneten Mund und reibe ihn sanft in seinem Gaumen ab, einmal rundherum, dann den Rest an der heraushängenden Zunge, die vor Aufregung und Anstrengung zittert.

  
Speichel läuft an seinen Mundwinkeln herab und ich wische es mit dem Daumen weg, bevor ich ihm sage: "Okay, mach den Mund wieder zu, sammel Spucke und dann schluck runter." Er nickt hastig und tut wie ihm geheißen.

  
"Und jetzt?" fragt er mich mit belegter Stimme und ich lächle ihn sanft an. "Jetzt warten wir bis es wirkt. Dauert nicht sehr lang, fünf Minuten etwa, höchstens zehn." Er nickt, ein wenig enttäuscht, doch ich lege mich an seine rechte Seite, meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vergräbt er sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen federleicht über seine Haut wandern, fahre mit meinem Zeigefinger sanfte Zirkel um seine Brustwarzen und spüre ihn dabei erschauern und wie ein sanftes Stöhnen seine Lippen verlässt.

  
Meine Finger finden die lange Narbe, die noch so frisch ist, dass ich sie noch immer nicht zu einhundert Prozent auswendig kenne. Ganz sanft wandern meine Fingerspitzen an ihr herab und ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fahre ich seine Bauchmuskeln nach und seine Rippen, dann drücke ich meinen Zeigefinger sanft in seinen Bauchnabel, bis meine Fingerspitze in ihm verschwunden ist und dann ein wenig fester, bevor ich Stoßbewegungen imitiere. Er krallt die Finger in die Bettdecke neben sich und seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander. "Ichigo." flüstert er und da ist ein Drängen in seiner Stimme das mich innehalten lässt. "Ja?" flüstere ich zurück und hebe leicht den Kopf an.

  
Jeder seiner Atemzüge ist wie ein kleines Stöhnen und sein Körper zittert und gerade als ich mich halb auf den Bauch drehe stelle ich fest, dass seine Hüften sich unruhig hin und her winden, er die Knie aneinanderpresst und die Füße aneinanderreibt und wie er mit geweiteten dunklen Augen an sich herab zu seiner brettharten Erektion blickt, dessen Vorhaut sich zurückgezogen hat und eine wütend rote Eichel sehen lässt.

  
"Es wirkt." flüstere ich, teils erregt und teils fasziniert und sein Kopf sinkt mit einem leisen Wimmern zurück in das Kissen.

  
Die Hände hat er noch immer in das Bettlaken gekrallt, als wäre er sich nicht sicher ob er sich überhaupt anfassen darf und er wirft mir einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu. _Ichigo_ lese ich auf seinen bebenden Lippen und kurzerhand lege ich meinen Oberkörper auf seinen und presse unsere Lippen zusammen, trotz der Gefahr, dass Reste des Medikaments so auch in meinen Blutkreislauf kommen könnten.

  
Sanft reibe ich meine Daumen über seine Schläfen wo eine Ader pulsiert. Schweiß perlt über seine Oberlippe und seine Lippen zittern mit jedem hastigen Atemzug. "Ichigo." höre ich ihn wimmern. "Ichigo. Ichigo." Mein Name, immer wieder und wieder und wieder und ich nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände und presse einen Kuss auf sein bebendes Kinn, seine süße Nasenspitze und seine zuckenden Augenlider. "Du bist so heiß." murmele ich fasziniert und seine dunklen Iriden öffnen sich einen Spalt breit. "Halt noch ein bisschen aus für mich, kannst du das?" Er zögert einen Augenblick, dann nickt er heftig.

  
"Ja. Ja." nickt er wieder und wieder und ich sehe noch ein bisschen mehr in seinen geweiteten Pupillen, sehe Worte wie _Lass mich nicht allein._ und _Ich hab Angst, aber du bist da, also ist alles gut._ Mein Herz will überfließen vor lauter Liebe zu ihm aber ich beuge mich nur wieder zu ihm herab, lege meine Lippen erst um seine Oberlippe und dann um seine Unterlippe, bevor ich an ihr zu saugen beginne und auf ihr herumknabbere und als ich endlich von ihr ablasse ist sie in einem leuchtenden Rot und leicht geschwollen und ich spüre meine Erektion merklich zucken bei diesem Anblick.

  
Meine Lippen wandern wieder über sein Gesicht, über jede erreichbare Stelle und er japst nach Luft und mittlerweile windet sich sein ganzer Körper.

  
Er reagiert ein wenig anders auf das Zeug als ich. Ich habe damals einen Ticken mehr genommen und war trotzdem nicht ganz so willenlos und im Lustrausch wie er gerade, aber vielleicht kam mir das damals auch nur so vor, denn ehrlich gesagt sind die Erinnerungen daran nicht mehr die allerbesten.

  
"Ichigo." wimmert er wieder und ich hebe den Kopf, betrachte seine zu Fäusten geballten und im Bettlaken vergrabenen Hände. Ich fahre ihm über die Wange. "Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht es dir?" frage ich ihn mit belegter Stimme. "G-Gelb…" flüstert er und ich werde hellhörig. Wie damals schon so oft kommt in mir die Frage auf, ob man sowas zu BDSM zählen kann und wenn es zu BDSM kommt habe ich noch nie dominiert. Gelb. Aufpassen. Warte einen Moment. "Ist es zu viel? Willst du kommen? Soll ich dir helfen?" Er nickt schwerfällig ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen und ich lecke mir über die Lippen. "Okay." flüstere ich. "Okay. Alles gut. Ganz ruhig atmen." Er gibt sich Mühe meiner Anweisung zu folgen, während ich über ihn klettere. Mit einem leicht nostalgischen Lächeln klopfe ich gegen meine Schulter und dieses Mal, Monate später, ist es an ihm, ungläubig an mir aufzusehen. "Na komm schon." muntere ich ihn auf. "Beiß zu."

  
Und er beißt zu, während ich an ihm herabgreife, nach seiner harten, triefenden Erektion, meinen Daumen auf dem kleinen Schlitz in seiner Eichel während ich den Rest meiner Hand mit festem Druck langsam auf und ab wandern lasse. Der Biss schmerzt erst, bevor die Haut drum herum taub wird und ich es kaum mehr spüre, dass er die Zähne in meiner Haut vergraben hat - solange, bis er abrupt fester zubeißt und dumpf schreit und ich spüren kann, wie Sperma über meine Hand rinnt, ohne dass ich ihn groß angefasst habe. Es rinnen noch mehr Körperflüssigkeiten. Ich kann spüren, wie Blut an meiner Schulter herabfließt und als er schwer atmend von meiner Schulter ablässt und zurück in die Laken sinkt begutachte ich die Bisswunde unauffällig. Ich weiß ja wie gefährlich die Bisse von Menschen sind, gefährlicher als die von Tieren, doch ich mache mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen, immerhin ist Renji momentan in einem Gigai.

  
Die Hände hat er noch immer in das Laken gekrallt und mittlerweile auch ein Loch hinein gerissen.

  
Wie schon erwartet steht sein bestes Stück immer noch wie eine eins, doch er hat die Augen für den Moment erschöpft geschlossen.

  
"Besser?" frage ich ihn leise und er nickt stumm, bewegt ein paar Mal die blutverschmierten, noch immer geschwollenen, rotgeküssten Lippen und flüstert dann: "Du bist so geil. Nochmal. Nochmal. Nur…" Ich kann ihn schlucken sehen. "Lass… lass mich diesmal nicht so schnell kommen, auch wenn ich in zwei Minuten was anderes sagen sollte. Ich…" Er schließt verlegen die Augen. "Ich… mag es wenn… wenn ich beim Sex an meine Grenzen gebracht werde."

  
Ich fahre mit der Hand leicht über seine Wange. Ich weiß. Das weiß ich doch. Er mochte vielleicht nicht immer so ganz einverstanden gewesen sein damit was Byakuya mit ihm getan hatte, aber ich weiß, dass es ihn dennoch angemacht hat. Dass er sexuelle Befriedigung darin gefunden hat. Und das er vielleicht noch immer Sex mit Byakuya haben würde wenn ich nicht in sein Leben getreten wäre und alles durcheinandergebracht hätte.

  
Ich beuge mich vor und vereine unsere Lippen, schiebe meine Zunge in den kleinen Spalt zwischen den seinen und bewege sie langsam vor und zurück, als würde ich mit ihr seinen Mund ficken. Er erschauert unter mir, die Hände noch immer im Laken verkrallt. "Renji." flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen. "Hmm?" höre ich ihn stöhnen und fahre mit der Zunge sanft die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. "Fass mich an." Das muss ich ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Einen Augenblick später fahren seine Hände über meinen Körper, über meinen schlanken Rücken, über meine Schultern wo ich zusammenzucke, als seine Finger über die blutigen Zahnabdrücke fahren, über meine Brust, wo sie für einen Augenblick an meinen Brustwarzen verharren, herab zu meinem Hintern um ihn zu kneten und zu massieren.

  
Mein eigener Atem wird schneller und kurzerhand greife ich umständlich nach seinen Handgelenken und presse sie wieder zurück ins Bett, dieses Mal neben seinem Kopf.

  
Seine tiefschwarzen Augen blicken mich an, ein wenig verhangen. "Scheiße, du machst mich so geil." flüstere ich ihm zu. "Aber wenn du mich so krass anmachst kann ich nicht mehr auf dich aufpassen." Ich spüre seine Lippen an meinem Ohr als er den Kopf umwendet und seinen heißen Atem darüberstreichen.

  
"Tut mir Leid." flüstert er und ich streiche ihm sanft eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

  
"Alles gut." antworte ich und lächle ihn an. Er erwidert es, während ich ein Stück an seinem Körper herabrutsche, die flache Seite meiner Zunge gegen seine Brustwarze presse und über sie lecke, ein paar Zirkel um sie drum herum und sie dann in den Mund nehme, sanft daran sauge und liebevoll daran knabbere.

  
Renji erschwert mir meine Liebkosungen indem sein bebender Oberkörper sich wieder und wieder in meine Richtung stemmt. Aus seiner Richtung höre ich eine Euphonie an "Haah!" und "Ngh!" und als ich aus verhangenen Lidern zu ihm aufblicke, sehe ich, dass er den Mund weit geöffnet hat, den Kopf zurückgeworfen und die Augen geschlossen, während er seine Fäuste in das Kopfkissen gekrallt hat. Ich lasse meine Lippen zu der roten Narbe gleiten und lecke langsam eine feuchte Linie von oben nach unten. Er wimmert und sein ganzer Körper zittert und bebt und ich kann spüren, wie mir ein wenig Sperma entgegenspritzt.

  
"W-Warte!" höre ich ihn wimmern und abrupt halte ich inne. "Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich ihn sanft und er hebt angestrengt den Kopf um seine Lippen auf meine zu legen. "D-Diese Creme." höre ich ihn krächzen. "Benutz die." Ich ziehe leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das gerade so eine gute-" Er schüttelt abrupt den Kopf und verpasst mir dabei beinahe eine Kopfnuss. "Bitte." flüstert er angestrengt. "Und…" Seine Wangen nehmen abrupt eine feuerrote Farbe an. "Da… in der Tüte. Da gibts so ne kleine schwarze Schachtel. Schon gesehen?" Ich nicke langsam. Die ist da glaube ich noch nicht allzu lange, doch ich weiß nicht was drin ist. Hab immer wieder vergessen nachzuschauen. Und mich dann wieder nicht getraut.

  
"Okay. Ich hols. Alles gut, bin gleich wieder da." Er nickt nur mit bebenden Lippen und ich springe vom Bett, strauchle dabei beinahe als meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben drohen und eile zum Schrank um darin das gewünschte Schachtelchen zu suchen. Ich habe es schnell gefunden und eile zurück zum Bett ohne es zu öffnen.

  
Er nickt dankbar. "Machs auf." höre ich ihn heiser flüstern und ich folge der Anweisung, löse die Versiegelung und ziehe die beiden Schachtelhälften auseinander. So etwas wie ein Ring ist darin, zu klein für mein Handgelenk und viel zu groß für einen meiner Finger, gefertigt aus schwarzem Metall. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz so einfallslos und einfältig und unschuldig wie vor kurzem noch. Manchmal schaue ich sogar selbst Pornos, gerade wenn Renji nicht da ist sondern in der Soul Society, hier auf seinem Laptop, während ich eine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen habe und mit der anderen ein von ihm benutztes Kissen oder Kleidungsstück in mein Gesicht presse. Ja, ich bin manchmal ein wenig erbärmlich.

  
Auf jeden Fall weiß ich, dass das Ding als Cockring bezeichnet wird und ich spüre wie meine Wangen ein wenig rot werden. "Soll ich… dir den anziehen?" frage ich und er nickt hastig. "Schau mal." beginnt er mit zittriger Stimme und deutet mir, ihm den Ring zu geben. "Den kann man hier… so aufmachen… irgendwie…" Seine Finger zittern zu sehr und ich nehme ihm das Metall wieder aus der Hand und öffne es mit einer einfachen Handbewegung. "Wie zieht man den an?" frage ich, ein wenig unsicher. "Nur um den Penis oder-" Er unterbricht mich mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Um Schwanz und Eier. W-Warte bevor du den z-zumachst, ich sag Bescheid ob er r-richtig liegt." stottert er schwer atmend und ich nicke. Sanft reibe ich das Metall zwischen meinen Fingern um es ein wenig zu erwärmen, bevor ich seine schweren Hoden ein wenig anhebe und den geöffneten Ring dahinter ansetze. Er stöhnt tief und seine Hüften zucken und winden sich wieder, während sein schwerer Atem im Zimmer verhallt. Ich drücke den Ring ein bisschen zusammen, frage Renji aber "So?" bevor ich ihn komplett verschließe. Angestrengt hebt er den Kopf und blinzelt mein Werk an, dann nickt er und sein Kopf sinkt zurück in das Kissen während ich den Ring mit einem Klicken komplett verschließe.

  
Seine Hüften stoßen abrupt in meine Richtung und er wimmert kläglich, bevor er sich darum bemüht, seinen Atem wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu kriegen und die Fäuste links und rechts von seinem Gesicht in das Kissen stemmt.

  
Sanft streiche ich eine Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn, die immer wieder ihren Weg zurückfindet, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, während ich darauf warte, dass er mir das okay zum weitermachen gibt. "Jetzt die Creme." vernehme ich seine heisere Stimme und schlucke schwer. Am liebsten würde ich ihn noch einmal fragen ob er sich da sicher ist, aber ich vertraue ihm das er weiß, was er will und was er sich zumuten kann. Ich drücke sanft seine Schulter und greife nach einem Paar Einweghandschuhe die ich mir fürsorglich über die Hände streife. Ich vereinige unsere Lippen für einen Moment während ich nach der Tube greife und sie öffne.

  
Ich löse unsere Lippen wieder voneinander denn ich muss sehen, was ich mache. Ich gebe einen sehr zaghaften Klecks auf meinen Zeigefinger und führe ihn nicht zu seinem Penis sondern zu seiner Brust, zu der Brustwarze die ich vorhin noch malträtiert und stimuliert habe. Sanft reibe ich die Creme in Zirkeln in das weiche Fleisch.

  
Erst passiert gar nichts, außer das sein Atem schneller wird, nicht wegen der Creme sondern wegen der Berührung an sich. Ich weiß das. Ich habe es an mir selbst ausprobiert.

  
Keine dreißig Sekunden später jedoch wird seine Haut warm und ein wenig gerötet und wie ich weiß steht seine Brustwarze nun wie unter Feuer. Ich kann es sehen, wie er sich windet, wie er leise schluchzt und das Gesicht verzieht, erst in Unbehagen und dann in schmerzhafter Erregung und ich sehe seinen bittenden Blick mit dem Wunsch darin, dass ich etwas mache, dass ich es besser mache, dass es zu viel ist, dass sein Körper nicht weiß wohin mit den ganzen Sensationen. Er wimmert nun nahezu ununterbrochen und windet sich unter mir, während ich seine Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nehme und sie sanft reibe, nicht zwirble, aber reibe und sein Wimmern wird zu gepresstem, lautem Stöhnen, nicht allzu weit entfernt von halblauten Schreien.

  
Ich weiß, dass es helfen würde wenn ich meine Zunge gegen das misshandelte Körperstück pressen würde, dass es ein wenig die Hitze wegnehmen würde, aber ich gebe zu dass ich nicht bereit bin, das Zeug in den Mund zu bekommen und Renji bittet mich auch nicht darum.

  
Seine Hüfte stoßen in die Luft, dicht unter meinem Unterkörper, aber ich bin zu weit weg als dass er mich erreichen könnte.

  
"Ichigo?" flüstert er schwach. "Hmm?" frage ich ihn mit rauer Stimme und er greift nach meinem Kopf um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und unsere Lippen zu vereinen. Der Kuss währt nicht lang, denn ihm reicht die Luft nicht, doch er grinst schief (wenn auch angestrengt) und fragt mich: "Könntest du mich bitte ficken?" Ich nicke stumm, wortlos und mache mich daran die Handschuhe auszuziehen um ihn vorbereiten zu können. Er hält meine Hände fest. "Lass sie an." bittet er mich und ich ziehe leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Da sind noch Reste von der Creme drauf." "Ich weiß." flüstert er, während er verlegen die Augen schließt. Ich wusste gar nicht dass er so sehr auf Überstimulation steht.

  
Nun, wieder was gelernt. Ich habe mich davor gehütet, die Creme auch nur in die Nähe von meinem Eingang zu bringen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie ungefährlich ist.

  
Er leckt sich über die geschwollenen Lippen und grinst mich angestrengt an, während ich an ihm herabrutsche, vorbei an seinem im Ring gefangenen Glied, das sich um die Wurzel seiner Erektion und seine Hoden schließt und zwischen seine geweiteten Beine. Mit zitternden Armen greift er nach seinen Knien und presst sie gegen seine Brust, stöhnt angestrengt auf als sein Knie seine Brustwarze berührt und wackelt dabei verführerisch, aber ungewollt mit den Hüften. Er ist so offen. Diese Position. Sie ist so persönlich. So ungeschützt. Mit der Hand an der ich noch keine Creme hatte greife ich nach seinem Hintern und ziehe seine Arschbacken noch weiter auseinander. "Wir brauchen Gleitgel." flüstere ich aber Renji lacht nur angestrengt. "Nimm mein Sperma. Ist doch genug davon da." Ich schnaube amüsiert auf, widerspreche aber nicht weiter sondern sammle mit einem Finger der sauberen Hand sein Sperma auf und fahre damit über die Ritze seines Arschs. Sanft massiere ich seinen Eingang mit einem Finger und der zuckt unter der Berührung und flattert und öffnet sich beinahe wie von selbst und Renji stöhnt und wimmert und drückt seine Knie fester gegen seine Brust.

  
Ich sammle ein wenig mehr von seinem Sperma und schiebe dann sanft aber unbeirrt den Finger in ihn hinein und er wimmert und seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander und er presst sich mir entgegen und ich kann nur begeistert zu ihm herab starren.

  
Kann man an Überstimulation sterben? Wenn ja, dann wird das definitiv dann passieren, wenn ich die Finger meiner anderen Hand in ihn schiebe und ihn dann nehme.

  
Oh, ich brauche ein Kondom. Sonst wird das für mich eine sehr… interessante Erfahrung (zu der ich, zugegeben, vermutlich nicht einmal nein sagen würde, aber jetzt gerade geht es um Renji und darum, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen muss). Um das Kondom kümmere ich mich später. Ich weiß ja, dass er immer ein paar in der Schublade des Nachttisches aufbewahrt.

  
Sanft lasse ich meinen Finger kreisen und seine Hüften kreisen mit, während er angestrengt stöhnt. Ich führe meinen Finger in ihn und wieder heraus, während ich die Seite meines Gesichts an seinen Oberschenkel gepresst habe, knapp überhalb seines Hinterns und das ganze vom nahem betrachte und ab und an meine Lippen auf seine warme Haut presse.

  
"M-Mehr. Komm schon, bitte!" krächzt er und ich entferne den Finger aus ihm wieder, bevor ich mehr von seinem Sperma aufsammle und zwei Finger auf einmal in ihn presse - immer noch die von meiner Hand, die noch nicht mit der Creme in Berührung gekommen ist.

  
Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob das Renji überhaupt bewusst ist, denn er japst und keucht und wieder höre ich ihn meinen Namen flüstern. Ich drücke meine Finger nicht in seine Prostata, obwohl sie genau da ist. Ich tue das hier gerade, um ihn zu weiten. Ich spreize meine Finger und schiebe einen dritten dazwischen.

  
Seine Rosette zuckt, bevor sie sich weitet um alles aufzunehmen, was ich ihm gerade anbiete. Sanft kraule ich seine bebenden Innenseiten und betrachte fasziniert wie - dem Cockring zum Trotz - kleine Tröpfchen an Sperma aus seiner Erektion austreten.

  
Ich halte mich zurück als das Bedürfnis aufkommt, meine Hand um ihn zu schlingen, denn das wäre zum einen momentan zu viel des guten und zum anderen ist immer noch ein wenig Creme an meiner behandschuhten Hand. Ich kann ein wenig Schmiere sehen. Es ist wenig, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es Renji in den Wahnsinn treiben wird. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, warum er das alles machen will. Alles auf einmal und so… Hardcore-Sachen wie sensitivierende Creme in den Hintern und so.

  
Schließlich löse ich meine Finger von seinem Eingang und sehe, wie ein wenig seines Spermas an den Rändern klebt. Dieses Mal kann ich mich nicht kontrollieren, ich beuge mich vor und lecke es langsam weg.

  
Ein dumpfes Schluchzen ist zu hören und seine Beine zittern. "Ichigo." kann ich ihn hören und ich hebe kurzerhand den Kopf um zu ihm aufzusehen.

  
Die Beine nur noch mit einer Hand festhaltend deutet er mir mit der anderen, dass ich zu ihm hoch kommen soll. Ich tue es, drücke mit meiner Brust seine Unterschenkel fester gegen seinen Oberkörper und beuge mich zu ihm herab um ihn zu küssen, sorgsam bedacht, ihn dabei nicht anzufassen (und die Hände fürsorglich vom Bett fern zu halten. Man möge sich vorstellen ich reibe die Creme da irgendwo ab und leg mich hinterher rein).

  
Wie ich mich kenne ist das etwas, das durchaus passieren könnte. Ich löse mich wieder von ihm als es mir so vorkommt, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen (auch wenn seine Lippen hinterher dennoch träge nach meinen schnappen wollen) und will gerade fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, da beantwortet er mir die Frage auch schon selbst. "Komm schon. Mach die anderen Finger rein und dann deinen Penis, bitte." krächzt er und ja, ich bin überrascht davon dass er mitbekommen hat, dass es die _falschen_ Finger waren. Nun gut, die Creme wirkt gerade noch nicht da unten, aber dennoch.

  
"Geduld." hauche ich gegen seine Lippen. "Eins nach dem anderen." Seine Augen brennen wie Feuer und obwohl ihm offensichtlich Widerworte auf der Zunge liegen, schluckt er sie herunter und nickt.

  
Ich greife nach der Schublade vom Nachttisch und ziehe ein Kondom in meiner Größe heraus. Obwohl ich weiß, dass das vielleicht nicht die beste Idee ist, öffne ich es mit meinen Zähnen und der Hand ohne Creme und ziehe es mir einhändig über. Dann sammle ich noch einmal den letzten Rest seines Spermas auf und bedecke meine Erektion - und vor allem meine Eichel - damit.

  
"Okay." flüstere ich. "Pass auf, jetzt gehts los." Er nickt, schwer atmend und die Augen geschlossen. Mit der linken Hand ziehe ich seine Arschbacke auseinander bis sich sein Eingang fast wie von allein öffnet, dann schiebe ich meinen Zeigefinger ruckartig bis zum Anschlag in seine Rosette.

  
Er keucht auf und sein Körper zuckt auf dem Bett ein Stückchen nach oben. Seine Zehen bewegen sich und seine Knie zittern, aber da ziehe ich den Finger auch schon wieder heraus, ziehe mir hastig die Handschuhe herunter und schmeiße sie ins Nirgendwo bevor ich seine Hüften ergreife und mich mit einem Stoß in ihm versenke.

  
Die darauf folgende Stille bringt mich beinahe um und als ich in sein Gesicht sehe, erkenne ich dass er den Kopf zurückgeworfen und den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet hat.

  
Seine Wangen sind tränennass, auch wenn die Creme noch etwa zehn Sekunden braucht, bis sie anfängt zu wirken. Ich lasse meine Hände über seine starken Oberschenkel wandern und zu seinen Armen, die sie umfassen, während ich reglos in ihm verharre. Teilweise deswegen, weil er mich in einem harten Griff festhält und teilweise deswegen, weil ich ihm einen Moment zur Eingewöhnen geben will.

  
"Beweg dich, bitte, bewe-" Weiter kommt er nicht, denn jetzt wirkt die Creme, so wenig es auch war. Ich beuge mich tiefer zu ihm herab, schlinge die Arme (umständlich, aber auf beschützerisches Art und Weise) um seinen Körper und halte ihn fest, während er sich unter mir windet und japst und schluchzt und sich sein Glied gegen seinen Bauch schmiegt. Wäre er auch hart, wenn die Droge nicht wäre?

  
Mit gepresster Stimme höre ich ihn sagen (und ich muss mich tiefer zu ihm herabbeugen um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen): "G-Gelb… Fass mich an… Ab… Ab… Mach es ab." Die Bewegungen seines Unterleibs gegen den meinen bringen mich selbst fast um den Verstand und obwohl ich erst einen Moment zu spät verstehe, dass er mit ab den Cockring meint, löse ich ihn mit leicht zittrigen Fingern so schnell es geht. Vorhin mag er noch gesagt haben, dass ich sein Betteln ignorieren soll, aber das kann ich nicht, vor allem wenn er mit dem Gelb indiziert, dass es zu viel für ihn wird.

  
Ich ziehe den geöffneten Cockring weg und will ihn gerade anfassen, da kommt er auch schon zwischen unsere Körper und klammert sich dabei so heftig an meinem Glied fest, dass mir die Augen in den Hinterkopf rollen und ich für einen Moment glaube, dass ich bewusstlos werde. Und dabei komme.

  
Nichts von beidem geschieht jedoch, denn in einer ungewohnten Geistesgegenwart habe ich eine Hand um die Wurzel meines besten Stücks gekrallt und zugedrückt.

  
Renji hält mittlerweile auch nicht mehr seine Beine fest, die presse ich gerade mit meinem Gewicht auf seine Brust, stattdessen hat er beide Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen und zieht lange Striemen über meinen Rücken, von denen mindestens zwei am bluten sind. Sein Mund bewegt sich, während er mit einem Blick voller Liebe und Erregung und Verzweiflung zu mir aufblickt, doch es kommen keine Wörter heraus. Oder zumindest keine, die ich verstehe.

  
"H-Halt mich fest." höre ich ihn dann doch mit dünner, hoher Stimme sagen und ich tue es, entlasse seine Beine von seiner Brust und drücke mich gegen ihn, während er seine Unterschenkel um meine Hüften schlingt, um mich noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

  
Ich kann seine Brustwarze an meiner Haut spüren, aber das ist halb so wild. Die Creme selbst ist längst eingezogen und auch das kribbeln und stechen dürfte jetzt in naher Zukunft wieder aufhören.

  
Überdeutlich spüre ich, dass er noch immer hart ist und für einen Augenblick bereitet mir das Sorgen, denn bei mir hat die Erektion nicht noch ein drittes Mal angehalten.

  
Meine Finger streichen durch sein langes Haar, einen Arm um seinen Rücken geschlungen, knapp unter seinen Schulterblättern und reglos verharrend.

  
Es ist Renji, der sich gegen mich bewegt, der seine Unterschenkel gegen meinen Hintern presst um mich dazu zu animieren, etwas zu tun. Mit einem Blick frage ich ihn, ob das wirklich in Ordnung ist und sein nächstes Stöhnen klingt beinahe ein wenig frustriert, bevor er mich erneut näher an sich presst.

  
Mit einem leicht verzerrten Lächeln auf den Lippen streiche ich ihm kurz durch das Haar und beginne mit kleinen Stößen, dem Kreisen meiner Hüften und wieder spüre ich seine kurzen Fingernägel in meiner Haut, wie er sie dort hineingekrallt hat und an mir zieht, ungewollt vermutlich, denn im nächsten Augenblick presst er mein Gesicht gegen seinen Hals und presst entschuldigende, atemlose Küsse gegen meinen Kopf.

  
Meinen zweiten Arm schlinge ich kurzerhand um sein Steißbein um ihn ein wenig anzuheben. Ich befinde mich außerdem auf den Knien, um mit mehr Kraft in ihn stoßen zu können, doch noch halte ich mich zurück, schließlich bin ich mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht zu viel ist.

  
"I-Ich spür die Creme kaum… Ehrenwort!" höre ich ihn angestrengt sagen. "B-Bitte, ich bin immer noch… noch so voll. Bitte, lass mich nochmal kommen, bitte."

  
Wie kann ich ihm da den Wunsch abschlagen? Langsam hole ich weiter aus, mit jedem Stoß ein klein wenig mehr und er lacht befreit auf, während seine Arschmuskeln um mich herum zucken und er presst mein Gesicht fester an seinen Hals und seinen anderen Arm um meinen Oberkörper und daraus resultiert, dass er das dort austretende Blut über sich und mich verschmiert. Ich kann den schweren, metallenen Geschmack in der Luft riechen, doch es stört mich nicht, ich stöhne tief während ich in ihn stoße und dieses Mal habe ich auch keine Skrupel, ihm meinen Penis in die Prostata zu rammen bis er schreit und mir wieder in die Schulter beißt, fast wieder passgenau an dieselbe Stelle und mein Glied zuckt dabei merklich und plötzlich ergieße ich mich selbst in das Kondom hinein, lasse meine Stöße aber nicht langsamer werden, denn er ist noch nicht zum Orgasmus gekommen.

  
"Fass dich an." sage ich ihm und während er eine zittrige Hand zwischen seine Beine führt und merklich das Gesicht verzieht als er sich selbst berührt, lasse ich meine eigene Hand zu seiner wandern, umfasse ihn ebenfalls und führe seine Hand an sich selbst auf und ab. Er schluchzt auf und erzittert unter meinen Berührungen und ich reibe meinen Daumen über den kleinen Spalt in seiner Eichel und dann kommt er abrupt erneut, erst mit atemlosen Stöhnen, dann höre ich kleine Schmerzlaute und ziehe mich hastig aus ihm zurück, lege mich auf ihn, dabei sicher stellend dass ich seine empfindliche Männlichkeit nicht berühre und drücke ihn an mich, fahre mit meinen Fingern durch sein langes Haar, küsse ihn sanft auf Lippen und Stirn und Augenlider und spüre, wie seine Brust unter der meinen bebt.

  
Er zittert noch immer und ich streiche ihm übers Gesicht und durch das lange Haar. Ich würde ihm gerne sagen wie heiß er ist und all das, aber zugegeben weiß ich gerade nicht ob er das tatsächlich hören will.

  
Wieder frage ich mich, warum er das freiwillig mitgemacht hat. Klar, er ist nicht so wie ich, aber mich hat er zu allem immer erst überreden müssen, mir zeigen müssen dass es ungefährlich ist oder dass ich tatsächlich darauf stehe und all das. Und er?

  
Ich seufze lautlos, während ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz ihm widme.

  
Ich weiß ja von mir selbst, dass man nach BDSM manchmal kleinere Nervenzusammenbrüche hat und da ich die von mir selbst kenne weiß ich auch ein wenig, wie ich da jetzt bei ihm reagieren muss und dass ich es nicht allzu ernst nehmen darf, wenn er spontan anfängt mich zu beleidigen oder sowas.

  
Tut er aber nicht. Er hat die Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen und sein Gesicht in meinem Hals versteckt.  
Sein Atem wird langsam ruhiger, doch sein Körper zittert noch immer. Ich sollte aufstehen und ihm etwas zum trinken holen, aber tatsächlich ist der Wunsch größer, ihn jetzt gerade nicht allein zu lassen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass ich mich vermutlich nicht einmal von ihm lösen könnte wenn ich das wollte, so fest hält er mich.

  
"Danke." höre ich ihn leise murmeln und bin davon doch tatsächlich überrascht. Von ihm kommen also keine Beleidigungen. Gut zu wissen. Zur Antwort streichle ich ihm sanft durchs Haar und spüre, wie er sich näher an mich kuschelt.

  
Ein paar Minuten lang verharren wir so. Sein Zittern hat nachgelassen und als ich beinahe unmerklich den Kopf und meinen Blick hebe, hat er die Augen fest geschlossen. Nun öffnet er sie wieder einen Spalt breit und lächelt mich selig an. All der Stress und die Anspannung sind aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und ich lächle leicht zurück. "Danke dass du das mit mir gemacht hast." sagt er leise und ich schlucke schwer. Er hat sich also bewusst auf die Überstimulation eingelassen. Ein besserer Zeitpunkt kommt nicht mehr. "Wieso?" frage ich ihn. "Das war… mehr als ich mir selbst zugetraut hätte und du… naja, du wolltest es einfach machen als wäre da nichts dabei."

  
Ich kann sehen wie seine geröteten Wangen einen dunkleren Ton annehmen. Er lächelt zaghaft. "Du vertraust mir doch auch, oder? Dass ich dir Bescheid gebe falls es mir zu viel wird?" "Natürlich." antworte ich, heftig nickend, denn er hat es ja bewiesen. Er hat es mir gesagt als es ihm zu viel geworden ist.

  
Er senkt ein wenig den Blick. "Ich… bin da nicht ganz so vertrauenswürdig darin. Ich meine… es war zu viel, aber ich hab dich trotzdem weitermachen lassen." Ich schlucke. Das habe ich mir tatsächlich schon beinahe gedacht. "Warum?" frage ich ihn leise und streiche eine verschwitzte Strähne aus seiner Stirn. "Weil… Weil…" Er stockt und ich lasse ihm einen Moment. "Weil ich dieses _zu viel_ manchmal brauche. Auf der Arbeit ist es grad… naja, ein wenig… viel. Da habe ich dieses andere, dieses _gute_ zu viel gebraucht, um das irgendwie auszugleichen. Macht das irgendwie Sinn?" "Ja. Irgendwie." stimme ich zu, denn obwohl ich noch nicht arbeite kann ich verstehen was er meint.

  
Er presst ein paar leichte Küsse gegen meine Schläfe. "Nächstes Mal bist du wieder dran. Dann mach ich es für dich richtig schön." Ich spüre mich erröten. "Ach quatsch." streite ich schnell ab. "Alles gut. Hier gehts nicht ums quitt sein oder so." "Weiß ich doch. Aber deswegen will ich das ja auch gar nicht. Ich will das weil ich dich liebe und du es verdienst und weil du einfach nur so unglaublich geil bist wenn du dich unter mir windest." Ich lache leise. Das ist mein Renji. "Du aber auch." sage ich leise. "Du bist auch echt geil wenn du dich so unter mir windest."

  
Er lächelt und kichert dann und ich gebe zu, so entspannt habe ich ihn schon eine ziemliche Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

  
Ich erwidere sein lächeln. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dich erst einmal richtig sauber machen? Du hast dein eigenes Sperma im Arsch. Dein _eigenes_." Renji lacht lauthals, wenn auch noch ein klein wenig erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Liebesspiel. "Ich geb zu, das habe ich bisher tatsächlich noch nicht hingekriegt.

  
Ich kichere, löse mich von seinen Unterschenkeln, die er noch immer um mich geschlungen hält und rutsche an den Rand des Bettes, die Arme noch immer um ihn geschlungen.

  
Er versucht die seinen von mir zu lösen, aber ich lasse nicht los. Am Rand angekommen schwinge ich die Beine übers Bett und stelle mich auf, ihn dabei mit mir ziehend als ich mich mit einem schwerfälligen Ächzen erhebe. Er ist eigentlich viel zu schwer und zu groß für mich, aber für ein bischen halten meine Muskeln das aus. Erschrocken schlingt er die Beine um meine Hüften und ich halte ihn fest, während ich für einen Moment bedächtig schwanke. "Was tust du da?" fragt er mich mit leicht bebender Stimme und ich grinse angestrengt, während ich in Richtung Bad torkele. "Ich trag dich durch die Gegend, Prinzessin." "Du Verrückter du…" höre ich ihn in meinen Hals nuscheln, doch ich lächle nur vor mich hin und bringe ihn ins Bad, wo ich ihn in der Dusche absetze.

  
Er spreizt willig die Beine und lehnt sich gegen die kalte Duschwand, während ich den Duschkopf herunterhole und mich zwischen seine Beine knie. Sein muskulöser Körper glänzt noch von all dem Schweiß und sein Glied, dass zwar noch halb hart ist aber nicht so aussieht, als würde es ihn zu sehr stören, ist gerötet. Ich öffne den Wasserhahn und halte den Duschkopf fürsorglich zur Seite, bis das Wasser lauwarm ist, bevor ich vorsichtig seine Füße nass mache, bis er sich an das Wasser gewöhnt hat und dann seine Beine und dann immer höher, bis es über seine Schultern rinnt. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, teils genießend und teils ein wenig erschöpft und ich greife nach dem Waschlappen und fahre damit sanft über seinen Körper, über seine feuerrote Brustwarze, bei deren Berührung er sich mit einem leisen aufkeuchen unter mir windet, bevor ich tiefer wandere und ihm das schon halb angetrocknete Sperma vom Bauch wische. Ich setze mich neben ihn und ziehe sein rechtes Bein, das, dass neben mir ist über meine Knie um besser an seine privaten Stellen heran zu kommen. Er legt seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und ich greife sanft nach seinem noch immer überempfindsamen Glied (er zuckt zusammen und stöhnt und seine Hüften zucken in meine Richtung) und säubere es sanft, mit meiner Hand, nicht mit dem rauen Waschlappen.

  
Sanft kraule ich den Ansatz seiner Männlichkeit wo man noch leicht die Abdrücke des Cockrings sehen kann. Sieht so aus als wäre er etwas zu eng gewesen. Vermutlich hat er ihn für mich gekauft. Das bescherrt mir kurz rote Wangen. "Ich will den unbedingt auch mal ausprobieren. Den Ring." flüstere ich mit heiserer Stimme und höre ihn kichern. "Oh, das _wirst_ du." bestätigt er mir und mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken. Bevor er allerdings zu frech werden kann (oder ich es _genau jetzt_ ausprobieren will) führe ich sanft meinen Finger zu seinem Eingang und schiebe ihn ebenso sanft in ihn. Seine Finger greifen nach meiner anderen Hand und ich halte sie sanft fest, reibe mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und entferne in klinischer Genauigkeit das Sperma aus seinem Körper. Sein Inneres fühlt sich wärmer an als sonst und seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, seine Finger zerquetschen die meinen, doch er sagt nichts.

  
Er lächelt mich erschöpft an, der Ausdruck im Gesicht entspannt und (anders kann man es nicht nennen) durchgefickt und als ich mich vorsichtig von ihm löse um ein Handtuch zu holen und ihn wieder trocken zu machen und ins Bett zu packen fällt sein Blick auf die Wunden an meinem Rücken und dem Biss auf meiner Schulter, die ich bis eben noch gar nicht so richtig gemerkt habe.

  
Er wird ein wenig bleich und das Lächeln verschwindet aus seinem Gesicht. "Ichigo." beginnt er, ein wenig entsetzt klingend. "E-Es tut mir Leid, ich… Ich…" Ich blicke mich kurz im Spiegel an. Okay, ich sehe so aus als käme ich direkt aus einem Kampf mit einer übergroßen Katze oder sowas.

  
Ich grinse ihn nur an. "Steht mir doch, oder nicht?" frage ich ihn, obwohl ich weiß, dass es morgen scheiße weh tun wird.

  
Nein, heute abend schon, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich schlafen soll.

  
Er winkt mich zu sich hinein in die Dusche und ich folge artig, bevor ich vor ihm niederknie. Ein wenig angestrengt erhebt er sich auf die Knie und öffnet den Wasserhahn wieder. "Dreh dich um." befielt er mir in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte dulden lässt. Ich tue es und im nächsten Augenblick zucke ich zusammen als das Wasser über die glücklicherweise nicht mehr blutenden Wunden fließt.

  
Ich spüre meine Männlichkeit interessiert zucken und stöhne entnervt auf. _'Du hast doch gerade erst.’_ schimpfe ich mit Klein-Ichigo und zwinge mich dazu an eklige Sachen zu denken, während Renji vorsichtig das Blut von meinem Rücken und meiner Schulter wäscht.

  
Er küsst die Bisswunde sanft und legt die Arme um mich, das Wasser wieder ausgestellt.

  
Er scheint ein wenig Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben auf den Beinen zu bleiben und ich greife sanft nach seinen Armen und ziehe ihn fester an meinen Rücken heran. Jetzt zuckt meine Männlichkeit tatsächlich und obwohl ich das Bedürfnis habe, mich an ihm zu reiben oder dass er die Wunden nachfährt, sage ich nichts. Wir verharren eine Zeitlang so und dann sind wir schon beinahe wieder luftgetrocknet und Renji halb eingeschlafen.

  
Ein wenig umständlich nehme ich ihn wieder auf meine Arme und bringe ihn zurück zum Bett.

  
Ich lasse ihn darauf sinken und mich selbst auf ihn. Er schlingt noch schläfrig die Arme um mich und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Hals. Er schläft schon und ich? Naja, mir kann ein Nickerchen auch nicht schaden.


	2. Spielzeug 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Zeit nach dem Kapitel "Spielzeug".

Ich sitze auf meinem Bett auf betrachte die beiden Gegenstände darauf, während mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt. Mein Glied pocht schmerzhaft in meiner geschlossenen, viel zu engen Hose und ich spüre wie ein eiskalter Schauer meinen Rücken herabrieselt bei dem Gedanken daran was ich vorhabe.

  
Oh Kami, ich sollte das wirklich sein lassen. Das ist keine gute Idee. Es ist Renjis Schuld das ich jetzt hier sitze und überhaupt erst darüber nachdenke, sowas zu tun. Naja, einen Teil davon - der andere war meine alleinige Idee. "Verdammt." fluche ich leise und haue die Faust in das Bettlaken, während ich spüre, wie mein Glied in meiner Hose ein paar Tropfen an Präejakulat von sich gibt.

  
Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und hebe die kleine, schwarze Schachtel auf. Den kenne ich schon, zumindest vom sehen her. Den Cockring, den Renji eigentlich für mich gekauft hatte und dann für sich selbst gebraucht hat, als wir das mit dem Aphrodisiaka-Zeug gemacht haben.

  
Es war ganz allein seine Idee, dass ich den mal anziehen soll während wir unter Leuten sind. Wieso sollte ich sowas tun wollen? Das sieht man doch sofort durch meine Hose hindurch. So klein ist mein bestes Stück schließlich nicht. Ich habe ihm etwas harsch und sehr, sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich das nicht machen will und er hat das so hingenommen, genau so wie er es mir immer versprochen hat.

  
Und dann habe ich den Cockring samt Verpackung vorgestern eingesteckt als ich bei ihm gewesen bin.

  
Wieso habe ich das gemacht?

  
Heute haben wir uns dazu verabredet, dass er zum Abendessen vorbeikommt. Vor Fremden wäre das schon schlimm genug, aber ich kann doch nicht vor meiner Familie… Sie werden es bemerken. Papa wird es bemerken und mir den Kontakt zu Renji verbieten. Meine Schwestern werden es bemerken und mich mit diesem komischen Blick ansehen, den sie immer haben, wenn sie über Jungs in ihrem Alter reden oder wenn sie miteinander tuscheln weil jemand aus ihrer Klasse über Sex geredet hat. Ich habe ihnen nie etwas davon erzählt, aber sie sind mittlerweile schon von ganz allein dahintergestiegen, dass Renji und ich zusammen sind. Ich glaube zumindest Yuzu hat irgendwie einen Narren an uns gefressen.

  
Ich weiß nicht, wie oft genau sie das tut aber ich habe sie einmal dabei erwischt, wie sie mich und Renji als Chibis gezeichnet hat. Nicht bei etwas sexuellem - zum Glück! - aber es hat mir doch tatsächlich die Röte in die Wangen getrieben. Gesagt habe ich nichts und sie sah auch ganz verlegen aus, aber ich bin hauptsächlich froh darüber, dass sie es nicht als schlimm ansieht, wenn ich mit einem Jungen zusammen bin. Was Yuzu weiß, das weiß auch Karin. Auch sie hat bisher nichts gesagt und ich habe sie auch nicht dazu angesprochen.

  
Und wenn Renji mal zum Essen da ist, dann ist es ein wenig so wie ein kleines Familientreffen, anders als wenn Keigo da ist oder Mizuiro oder Chad.

  
Aber zurück zum wesentlichen; Ich kann auf keinen Fall den Cockring anziehen, wenn wir zusammen zu Abend essen. Mein Blick landet auf der noch verschlossenen kleinen Schachtel, die ich mir höchstpersönlich habe zukommen lassen (und auch nur deswegen weil die Website damit geworben hat, das ganze äußerst diskret zu verschicken).

  
Ich habe es noch gar nicht ausgepackt, seitdem es gestern angekommen ist. Genau das hole ich jetzt nach, löse langsam die versiegelnden Klebestreifen von den Seiten und hebe den Deckel ab. Es befindet sich in einem Bett aus diesem Schaumstoffdämmstoff, der dafür sorgt, dass dem Inhalt nichts geschieht und als ich es herausnehme, liegt das Metall schwer und kühl in meiner Hand, wärmt sich aber in meinen schwitzigen Fingern schnell auf.

  
Mit der freien Hand reibe ich mir die Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Ichigo du Idiot." murmele ich zu mir selbst und betrachte das Ding nachdenklich. Ich habe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Renji verbracht. Ich bin pervers. Und ich steh auf ganz viele Dinge über die die meisten Menschen nur den Kopf schütteln würden.

  
Sanft fahre ich mit meinem Daumen über die abgerundete Spitze des Buttplugs und fahre die Konturen nach, wie es erst weiter wird, sich dann spontan extrem verjüngt und dann über das knopfartige Ende, das dafür sorgt, dass man das Ding auch wieder rauskriegt und dass es nicht spontan in meinem Arsch stecken bleiben kann.

  
Ich greife in die Packung. Sogar mit einem kleinen Probierpäcken Gleitgel. Mit roten Ohren raufe ich mir das Haar.

  
Ich sollte das auf keinen Fall tragen heute Abend. Man sieht mir doch auch so schon sofort an wenn ich heiß bin auch ganz ohne dass ich mir Sachen in den Arsch schiebe. Man kann damit bestimmt sowieso nicht richtig laufen oder sitzen oder überhaupt. Es heißt zwar _extremer Tragekomfort_ und so ein Zeug, aber das ist doch eh Schwachsinn. Ich probiers kurz aus und dann hol ich den wieder raus und gut ist und Renji wird niemals erfahren was ich mir von meinem ersten Gehalt gekauft habe.

  
Mit einem knurren ziehe ich mir die Hose herunter und kann ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verkneifen, als meine Männlichkeit endlich ein wenig Freiheit hat.

  
Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer ist natürlich abgeschlossen. Ob sie es in Ordnung finden oder nicht dass ich und Renji zusammen sind, ich werde mich auf keinen Fall dabei erwischen lassen wie ich an mir selbst rumspiele.

  
Ich reiße das Päckchen Gleitgel auf, gebe ein wenig davon auf meine Finger und knie mich aufs Bett, um mir meinen Zeigefinger in den Arsch zu schieben. Ein heftiges Ausatmen entkommt mir, ansonsten bin ich ruhig und bemühe mich darum, tief ein- und wieder auszuatmen, während ich mich vorbereite, kurzerhand einen zweiten Finger in mich schiebe und sie scherenartig weite.

  
Woher die Idee mit dem Buttplug kommt? Renji hat demletzt - zum Spaß! - gesagt, dass wenn wir so weitermachen er mich einfach so nehmen kann, ganz ohne Vorbereitung. Ja, er hat das während dem Sex gesagt und es war wohl nur wieder sein übliches reden. Mein Becken ist schmal, unmöglich dass ich ihn jemals ohne Vorbereitung in mich aufnehmen kann, auch wenn ich gehört habe, dass das bei manchen durchaus möglich ist, wenn sie nur oft genug üben. Wir schlafen seit einem verdammten halben Jahr miteinander und ich (und er stimmt da zu) fühle mich immer noch jedes Mal so als wäre es mein erstes Mal.

  
Auf jeden Fall ist es _nicht_ möglich, dass er mich spontan in den Arsch ficken kann. Das ändert sich vermutlich, wenn dieser Buttplug mich schön gedehnt hält, weil das ist dann ja mehr oder weniger wie Vorbereitung.

  
Ich mache das nur für ihn (und, ja, zugegeben auch ein wenig für mich) und ich will das durchziehen aber mir ist immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, das ganze im Beisein meiner Familie zu machen.

  
Ich sollte mir einfach den Buttplug vor dem Schlafen gehen in den Arsch schieben und morgens können Renji und ich dann entspannt Sex haben. Obwohl, daraus wird wahrscheinlich auch nichts. Hab mich durchaus schlau gemacht, bevor ich das Ding gekauft habe und man sollte damit nicht schlafen. Überhaupt sollte man den am Anfang überhaupt nicht lang drin lassen, weil der Körper noch nicht dran gewöhnt ist und so weiter und so fort.

  
Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Eben habe ich meine Finger frustriert so arg geweitet, dass es weh getan hat - und das lässt natürlich wieder meine Erektion zucken. Verdammter Mist. Ich sollte nicht erregt sein. Jetzt nicht und die nächsten paar Stunden auch nicht.

  
Mit hochroten Wangen verteile ich den Rest des Gleitgels aus dem Probierpäcken auf dem Buttplug und führe ihn zu meinem Hintern. Ich schiebe und drücke ein wenig und mein Glied verliert ein paar Lusttropfen und dann gibt mein Hintern nach und das Ding gleitet abrupt in mich, so abrupt, dass mir ein gieriges Stöhnen entweicht (von dem ich hoffe, dass es meine eigenen vier Wände nicht verlassen hat) und mein ganzer Körper leicht zu zittern beginnt. Ich bin so voll. Nicht so voll wie wenn Renji in mir ist, aber voll genug, um mich körperlich am Limit zu halten. Mit der anderen Hand halte ich meine Erektion an der Wurzel fest um mich davon abzuhalten, in naher Zukunft zu kommen.

  
Ich hätte zuerst den Cockring anlegen sollen. Mit schwerem Atem greife ich nach der schwarzen Packung, öffne sie und hole den Ring hervor, bevor ich ihn mit zittrigen Fingern öffne und mir selbst anlege. Es ist zu eng und es reibt und macht mich nur noch heißer, hält meinen Orgasmus aber tatsächlich zurück, als der Buttplug sich bei einer unbedachten Bewegung meinerseits bewegt.

  
Langsam stehe ich auf, mit zittrigen Knien und darauf hoffend, dass jeder Schritt eine Qual sein wird, sodass ich das Ding ohne schlechtes Gewissen wieder entfernen kann.

  
Ich laufe einen zaghaften Zirkel in meinem Zimmer und dann noch einen und obwohl ich den Buttplug mit jedem Schritt überdeutlich spüre, ist es nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet. Es lässt mich schwer atmen und keuchen und stöhnen, aber ich will einfach nur _mehr_. Keine Chance, dass ich den Plug in naher Zukunft rausziehe.

  
Probeweise setze ich mich auf die Kante meines Bettes. Beim Essen werde ich schließlich auf dem Stuhl sitzen, da wäre es schlecht, wenn ich dabei nur wimmere und jammere und kurz vorm Orgasmus stehe. Okay, das ist ein wenig unangenehm, aber wenn ich mich nur auf eine Arschbacke setze ist es aushaltbar.

  
"Scheiße du Wichser, wieso machst du das?!" frage ich mich selbst, während ich mir erst die Unterhose und dann die Hose wieder anziehe, eine Hose die etwas weiter ist und durch die man meine Erektion nicht _ganz_ so krass sieht wie mit meinen anderen Hosen.

  
Ich wimmere und beiße mir abrupt auf die Unterlippe als der ansonsten weiche, momentan aber äußerst raue Stoff meiner Boxer sich eng über meine Erektion schmiegt. Ich lecke mir über die trockenen Lippen und schlucke schwer. Mein Atem geht so schwer. Unmöglich, dass ich ihn unter Kontrolle kriege. Noch mehr unmöglich, dass niemand aus meiner Familie es bemerkt.

  
Ich spiele gerade mit dem Gedanken, das alles einfach wieder zu vergessen und all das Spielzeug dann auszuprobieren, wenn Renji und ich allein in seiner Wohnung sind, als mein Mobiltelefon klingelt.

  
Mit einem wütenden Blick betrachte ich es für einen Moment, aber ich erkenne die Nummer von Renjis Handy und nehme ab, kaum dass ich es zu dem Handy geschafft habe (zugegeben, nicht ganz so einfach wie das klingt mit nem verdammten Plug im Arsch und ner Erektion hart genug um damit Holz zu fällen).

  
"Renji?" frage ich und bin überrascht davon, dass meine Stimme für meinen Zustand sogar einigermaßen normal klingt. Er bemerkt trotzdem den Unterschied darin. "Ichigo. Alles okay?" fragt er mich. "Ja." kann ich nur atemlos von mir geben und weil ich weiß, dass er mir das nicht abnimmt füge ich hinzu: "Hab nur fast mein Handy fallen gelassen." Eine Lüge, aber ich werde die Überraschung garantiert noch nicht verraten. Ich höre ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung leise kichern. Das mit dem Handy fallen lassen ist tatsächlich etwas, dass mir passieren könnte, deswegen glaubt er es mir und sagt nichts weiter dazu.

  
"Ich bräuchte dich dringend mal im Büro. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich gleich schon bei dir zuhause sein soll, aber es ist irgendwie ziemlich wichtig. Ich komm bei dem Mist einfach nicht weiter. Meinst du, du könntest nochmal kurz vorbeikommen? Dann können wir hinterher gleich zusammen zu dir." Ich könnte heulen. Natürlich komm ich und helfe ihm. Aber wenn er hinterher gleich mitkommt (weil logisch, wie sonst?) habe ich keine Möglichkeit um Cockring und Buttplug auszuziehen und hinterher wieder anzulegen.

  
Ich spüre tatsächlich Tränen in meinen Augen als ich nicke. "K-Klar." stimme ich resigniert zu. Ich würde alles für den Kerl tun und wenn er mich fragt, ob ich mal kurz vorbeikomme, dann tue ich es verflucht noch mal auch.

  
Eine Träne rinnt meine Wange herab. "Super. Bist du grad zuhause?" fragt er mich und wieder nicke ich. "Yup. Bin in zehn Minuten bei dir." Oder zwanzig. Oder ner Stunde, kommt drauf an wie schnell ich so laufen kann. Vielleicht laufe ich auch einfach gar nicht und nehme den Bus. Das klingt sinnvoll.

  
"Super, dann bis gleich." höre ich ihn sagen, auch wenn ich ein kurzes Zögern in seiner Stimme höre, als hätte er es geschafft hinter meine Fassade zu blicken. Vermutlich hat er das sogar, aber so einfach werde ich es ihm ganz sicher nicht machen.

  
Ich stecke mein Handy ein und meinen Schlüssel und ziehe mir meine Jacke an, dann verlasse ich mein Zimmer mit zögerlichen Schritten. Ich fühle den Plug mit jedem Schritt. Er reicht nicht bis zu meiner Prostata so wie das Dildo-Ding, das Renji besitzt, aber das Laufen macht das Ding ganz furchtbar intensiv und ich bin am zittern bevor ich überhaupt die Treppe ganz herunter gelaufen bin. Meine Knie zittern und ich muss mich an der Wand festhalten.

  
"Bin gleich wieder da." rufe ich mit bebender Stimme in unser Wohn-Esszimmer hinein. Yuzus Antwort kriege ich gar nicht so richtig mit.

  
Ich schlüpfe in meine Schuhe und bin froh, dass sie groß genug sind, dass ich in sie hineinschlüpfen kann, ohne dass ich die Schnürsenkel binden muss.

  
Ich nehme den Bus. Unmöglich, dass ich bis zum Büro laufe, so kurz die Strecke auch ist. Ich fahre schwarz. Mein Geldbeutel liegt zu Hause und es ist mir egal. Ich stehe und halte mich an einer der Schlaufen fest, obwohl die meisten Sitze noch frei sind. Bei jedem anfahren und bremsen schießt ein Stromstoß durch meinen Körper und ich beiße auf meiner wunden Unterlippe herum.

  
Renji wird es sofort bemerken. Wenn schon niemand sonst, dann zumindest er.

  
Auf zittrigen Beinen steige ich aus dem Bus, überquere die Straße und betrete das Bürogebäude. Miki, unsere Empfangsdame, schenkt mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und lässt mich ohne ein weiteres Wort ein, bevor sie sich einem Nicht-Shinigami zuwendet, der wohl ins Büro der sechsten Division will. Miki lässt ihn nicht.

  
Ich fände das ganze sehr amüsierend, (es macht immer Spaß, Miki bei der Arbeit zuzusehen) wenn ich nicht so furchtbar erregt wäre und so nah am Orgasmus (wenn auch ohne Chance, ihn in nächster Zeit zu erreichen) und so hebe ich nur die Hand zum Gruß und bewege mich direkt zu Renjis Büro. (Zugegeben, ich stoppe bei der Toilette und halte meinen Kopf unter kaltes Wasser. Es macht es nicht so sehr viel besser wie ich gehofft habe.)

  
Stumm hebe ich die Hand zum Gruß als ich kurz anklopfe und dann eintrete, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Oh, hi Ichigo, da bist du ja." begrüßt er mich mit einem breiten Grinsen. In letzter Zeit scheint die Arbeit abgenommen zu haben oder er hat sie auf seine Untergebenen verteilt oder sowas, auf jeden Fall ist er in letzter Zeit um einiges entspannter als damals, als er erst Captain geworden ist.

  
"Hi." begrüße ich ihn knapp, während ich die Tür hinter mir zuziehe und etwas breitbeinig zu ihm hinter den Schreibtisch laufe und die Arme kurz um ihn schlinge und ihn küsse. Mein Atem geht schwer und der Kuss fällt relativ kurz aus, obwohl ich mein allerbestes gebe um mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich heiß bin und an der Klippe zum Orgasmus.

  
Er scheint gar nicht zu bemerken in was für einem Zustand ich mich befinde, denn er beginnt sofort zu reden über den Vorschlag von Rikichi, ein paar mehr Shinigami in die Menschenwelt zu beordern, um die Arbeit besser aufteilen zu können und wie er den Antrag am besten schreiben soll, weil er noch immer nicht so gut darin ist wie ich, wie wir in letzter Zeit festgestellt haben.

  
Obwohl er eigentlich meine Hilfe haben wollte ist es dennoch er, der die meiste Arbeit erledigt, ohne dass ich allzu viel meinen Senf dazu gebe.

  
Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt an meiner Wange herab, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu kalt für so etwas ist.

  
Mein Glied pulsiert mit jedem Herzschlag und ich habe das Bedürfnis von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, um den Plug in mir zu bewegen, doch ich beiße mir nur tapfer auf die Zunge und schlucke jedes Stöhnen herunter.

  
Renji bemerkt dennoch, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist. Natürlich bemerkt er das. Er kann in mir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt er mich abrupt und unterbricht sich damit selbst. Den Pinsel hat er zur Seite gelegt und Kopf und Körper mir zugewandt, der ich halb hinter ihm stehe und halb zu seiner Seite.

  
Ich nicke nur, aber ich weiß, dass meine Wangen tiefrot sind und dass ich schwitze und dass mein Atem viel zu schnell geht. Er betrachtet mich prüfend und ich kann seinen Blick an meinem Körper herabwandern sehen. Er bleibt kurz an meinem Schritt stehen, doch ich habe eine zu weite Hose an und ein zu weites Oberteil. Man sieht meine Erektion nicht.

  
Zaghaft wendet er sich wieder seiner Anfrage zu und ich trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen, weil der erste einzuschlafen droht. Der Plug bewegt sich und mein Glied explodiert in einem spermalosen Orgasmus und einen Augenblick später stehe ich vornübergebeugt da, halb über seinem Schreibtisch und presse meine flache Hand gegen meine schmerzende Erektion. Zu viel. Scheiße. Ich bin diesen Plug und diesen Ring doch überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Da sollte ich keine Ausflüge machen.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick ist Renji auf seinen Füßen und hinter mir. "Ichigo?" fragt er mich und seine Stimme klingt ein wenig besorgt und ein wenig verwirrt und ein wenig beängstigt und im nächsten Moment schlingt sich ein Arm um meine Brust und er beugt sich zu mir herab um mich festzuhalten, während ich die viel zu heiße Stirn gegen den Schreibtisch presse, der mir angenehm kühl erscheint. "Alles gut." presse ich hervor, während ich erschauere, als sich sein warmer Körper an meinen presst. Oh Kami, nicht jetzt. Zu viel.

  
"Lass… los…" bringe ich schwer atmend hervor und er lässt so abrupt von mir ab als hätte er sich an mir verbrannt.

  
Im nächsten Moment zerrt er mich von seinem Schreibtisch und dann steht er von mir und ich blinzle schwer atmend zu ihm auf und im nächsten Moment lehne ich auch schon an seinem starken Körper. Ja, jetzt dürfte er meine Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spüren. Ihm scheint zu dämmern, _was genau_ mit mir nicht stimmt, denn ich kann seine prüfenden Finger über meine Hüfte bis hin zu meinem Schritt wandern spüren und stöhne gepresst auf, als seine Finger mein hartes Glied streifen. "Ichigo?" fragt er mich und ich kann nur aufkeuchen. "Du bist hart." Ich nicke schwerfällig. Das weiß ich selbst.

  
Seine Finger fühlen weiter an mir herum und er hält inne, als sein Finger gegen den metallenen Cockring stoßen.

  
Er dreht uns beide um und schiebt mich von sich, bis ich am Schreibtisch lehne. Schnell halte ich mich an dessen Rand fest, denn der Kontakt zu ihm, so kurz er auch gewesen war, hat meine Knie zu Pudding werden lassen und ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen.

  
Mit geschickten Fingern löst er den Gürtel um meine Hüften, öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss herunter. Schon reckt sich ihm mein erigiertes Glied, noch immer bedeckt von meiner Boxer, entgegen. Sanft zieht er den Stoff meiner Unterwäsche ein Stück herunter, bis meine Männlichkeit freiliegt.

  
Ich höre ihn stöhnen und erschauere dabei. Fasziniert fahren seine Finger über den Ring, der sich um meine Hoden und meinen Penis schließt. Ein gepresstes Schluchzen entkommt mir, während Renji einen Schritt zurück macht und mich betrachtet, meinen bekleideten Körper mit meiner Erektion, die sich ihm entgegenreckt, leicht gerötet.

  
Renji ist noch immer sprachlos. Den Plug scheint er noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Von wo auch? Er weiß ja nicht einmal, dass ich ihn besitze. Und ich werde es ihm jetzt ganz sicher nicht unter die Nase reiben. Es ist peinlich genug, dass er mich so sieht, mit dem Ring allein. Das er weiß, dass ich so zu ihm auf die Arbeit gekommen bin. Peinlich und unglaublich anturnend zugleich.

  
"Was?" presse ich hervor, als er noch eine lange Minute später dasteht, deutlich schwerer atmend als zuvor und mich ansieht, zwischen meinem Gesicht und meinem Schritt hin und her. Er leckt sich über die trockenen Lippen und ich wimmere auf, während meine Männlichkeit zuckt.

  
"Du… hast ihn angezogen." "Ich weiß." stöhne ich und erschauere, als ich seine tiefe Stimme höre. Wieder trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und stöhne lustvoll auf. Was muss er von mir denken? Dass mir einer abgeht davon, dass er mich ansieht? Natürlich tut es das auch, aber das Stöhnen gerade eben kam von dem Plug. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, ihm davon zu erzählen, damit er ihn aus mir nimmt und mich fickt, genau jetzt, genau hier, aber das spontan aufkommende Gefühl der Scham lässt mich schweigen.

  
"Fass dich an." sagt er mit einem Mal und ich wimmere erneut und versuche, meinen rasenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

  
Schwerfällig löse ich eine Hand von seinem Schreibtisch und führe sie unter mein Oberteil und zu meiner Brust. Ich fass jetzt ganz sicher nicht meinen Penis an. Dann dreh ich durch. Ich lecke mir über die bebenden Lippen und reibe meine eine Brustwarze zwischen meinen Fingern. Wieder zuckt meine Männlichkeit.

  
Beinahe schon ein wenig zaghaft tritt Renji näher an mich heran. Wieder wandert sein Blick über meinen Körper. "Komm her. Bitte." flüstere ich angestrengt und er tut es abrupt, tritt einen Schritt auf mich zu und schlingt seinen Arm um meine Taille um mich an sich zu ziehen. Wieder bewegt sich der Plug und mein Kopf sinkt mit einem wimmern gegen seine Schulter. Ein gepresstes Schluchzen entkommt mir und ich fange unbewusst an, mich an ihm zu reiben und er lässt mich, hält mich fest und stöhnt mir immer wieder und wieder ins Ohr.

  
Mein Oberteil verrutscht und seine Finger fahren hauchzart über meinen Bauch. Meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander und als seine Finger sich sanft um meine Erektion schlingen, beiße ich durch den Stoff seines Hemds hindurch in seine Schulter.

  
"Scheiße, ich wusste gar nicht, dass dich das so anmacht." flüstert er und meine Hüften stoßen ruckartig in seine Richtung. "Hast du den Ring mitgenommen als du das letzte Mal da warst? Hast du das hier geplant, hmm? Nein, warte. Ich hab dich ja komplett spontan angerufen. Du hast geplant, dass wir bei dir zuhause sind." Er stöhnt leise. "Und trotzdem hast du ihn angelassen, als du hergekommen bist. Du kleines, versautes Ding du." flüstert er mir ins Ohr, leckt über meine Ohrmuschel und schließt seine Zähne um mein Ohrläppchen, bevor er daran zieht.

  
Ich schluchze.

  
"Kann… nicht mehr." presse ich hervor, wieder kurz vorm schluchzen. "Zu viel. Pass… auf mich auf, bitte." Ich spüre wie seine Umarmung fester wird. "Wenn ich dich kommen lasse… lässt du den Ring dann bis später an?" Meine eigenen Arme pressen ihn fester an mich und ich nicke heftig. "Das… war doch der… P-Plan, Idiot."  
Sein Atem bleibt kurz aus und ich kann seine eigene Erektion an meinem Oberschenkel spüren.

  
"Halt dich fest." höre ich ihn noch sagen, bevor er mich an den Hüften ergreift, in die Höhe hebt - und mich dann auf seinen Schreibtisch setzt. Ich schreie gepresst auf, als sich der Plug tiefer in mich presst. "Shhh." höre ich ihn sagen. Er ahnt noch immer nichts, scheint sich aber zu wundern, dass ich so heftig reagiere. "Creme oder Tropfen?" fragt er mich. Richtig. Er denkt wohl, dass ich eins davon genommen habe. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, bevor er sich zu mir herabbeugt. Sanft kraulen seine Finger den Ansatz meines Glieds knapp über dem Ring, während sich seine Lippen um meine rote Eichel legen.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt in den Nacken. Er quält mich nicht lange, sondern löst den Ring von meinem besten Stück. Seine Zungenspitze drückt gegen den schmalen Spalt auf meiner Eichel und vielleicht ist es das, oder das verschwinden des Rings oder die Tatsache, dass der Plug in meinem bebenden Körper zu vibrieren scheint, auf jeden Fall komme ich nahezu augenblicklich in seinen Mund und er saugt sanft an mir und lässt seine geschlossene Faust an meinem Glied auf und wieder ab wandern, um das Sperma aus meinem besten Stück zu kriegen.

  
Ich spüre mich erschlaffen, zeitgleich mit meinem Glied, doch es wird nicht wieder komplett weich. Plug. Ichigo, jetzt wäre der Moment um Renji zu sagen, dass er dich durchficken soll. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht.

  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sein Gesicht zu sehen und seine Reaktion, aber nicht jetzt. Erst einmal Abendessen.

  
Seine geröteten Lippen lassen wieder von meiner Eichel ab und mein Atem stockt wieder. "Ich legs dir wieder an, in Ordnung?" Stumm nicke ich und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er den Ring sanft um meine Hoden legt und ihn dann mit einem leisen Klicken wieder verschließt. Der Druck ist wieder da und obwohl ich gerade erst gekommen bin, fühle ich mich so, als könnte ich direkt wieder.

  
Renji erhebt sich schwerfällig wieder, tritt zwischen meine leicht geweiteten Beine (ich trage die Hose noch immer und den Buttplug hat er tatsächlich auch immer noch nicht bemerkt, obwohl er nur Zentimeter davon entfernt gewesen ist) und dann beugt er sich zu mir herab und seine Lippen wandern über mein Gesicht, meine Lippen und ich schmelze in seinen Körper hinein. Ich spüre seine Zunge in kurzen Leckbewegungen über meine Wange streichen und dann über meine Lippen. Mein Mund ist noch immer halb offen und seine Zunge leckt in meinen Mund hinein, gegen die meine und ich erschauere und gehe auf den Zungenkuss ein, schlinge schwer atmend einen Arm um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn näher an mich heran.

  
"Weißt du was?" höre ich ihn flüstern. "Hmm?" frage ich ihn und er kichert schweratmend. "Lass uns diesen Antrag morgen machen. Wir gehen jetzt zu dir und essen was." Ich nicke und grinse gegen seine Lippen. "Und danach Nachtisch." Er presst mich als Antwort näher an sich. "Von mir aus gerne auch als Vorspeise." meint er und ich schnaube.

  
"Du willst das echt durchziehen?" fragt er mich, etwas zögernd und etwas erstaunt und ich nicke harsch. "Ist… Bin ich sehr auffällig anders gewesen?" frage ich, ein wenig unsicher. Er zögert kurz bevor er nickt. "Schon." meint er zaghaft, als könne ich die ganze Aktion sofort wieder abbrechen. "Aber jetzt wo du gekommen bist wird es besser sein." Klar. Bestimmt. Hätte ich nicht den verdammten Plug im Arsch.

  
Er streicht mir sanft über die Wange und schenkt mir ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Keine Sorge, ich stelle sicher, dass deine Familie nichts bemerkt." "Kidou?" frage ich ihn ungläubig (ich bezweifle, dass er Papa damit täuschen kann) und er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich zieh einfach ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Und wenns doch zu viel für dich wird dann gehst du kurz aufs Klo und machst ihn ab, kein Problem."

  
Ich nicke nur schwach. Ich werds bestimmt nichts aufs Klo schaffen sobald ich erst einmal auf meinem Arsch sitze. Das sage ich ihm aber nicht. Nicht-durchhalten ist keine Option.

  
Dann schlingt er einen Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich mit sich, während er im Büro einfach alles so stehen und liegen lässt wie es zu meiner Ankunft gewesen ist.

Das Abendessen war… naja, keine Katastrophe, aber nahe dran.

  
Das beste war noch, dass meine Geschwister nichts mitbekommen haben, aber Papa hat mir angemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt kaum das ich zur Tür hinein bin. Kein Wunder eigentlich, er ist Arzt.

  
Er hat mir prüfend ins Gesicht geschaut und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sein Blick auch kurz in meinen Schritt gewandert ist, aber gesagt hat er nichts dazu. Wenn mein Zustand ihn nicht auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hat, dann war es definitiv Renji, der mir wieder und wieder und _wieder_ anzügliche Blicke zugeworfen hat, so als könne er nicht ganz glauben, das ich (wir?) das hier gerade machen und als würde er mir gleich hier und jetzt die Kleidung vom Leib reißen und mich durchnehmen - mein Körper, mein Hintern und vor allem mein bestes Stück stimmen der Idee zu - und mein Verstand und mein Wille bröckeln so langsam.

  
Ich war hauptsächlich stumm, weil ich meiner Stimme nicht getraut habe, aber Renji hat sein Versprechen gehalten und Gespräche mit meinen Schwestern und mit Papa geführt und sie alle von mir abgelenkt, und so ist es zumindest Yuzu und Karin nicht aufgefallen, dass ich sonst gar nicht so gut drauf bin wie sonst, wenn Renji bei uns ist.

  
Einerseits bin ich froh, dass ich bei ihm im Büro gewesen bin, denn der Orgasmus hat einiges von dem Druck von mir genommen und ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt wohl unruhiger, mein Atem harscher und hörbarer und mein Gesicht noch roter als sonst schon.

  
Ich habe es eine knappe halbe Stunde am Tisch ausgehalten, dann habe ich mich und Renji verabschiedet und wir sind hoch in mein Zimmer.

  
Berichtigung: Renji ist elegant aufgestanden, hat den Stuhl an den Tisch geschoben und sein Geschirr ordentlich und zum abräumen bereit hinterlassen und ich habe mich mit einem _sehr_ vernehmlichen ächzen in die Höhe gehievt, wär beinahe direkt wieder umgekippt weil meine Beine wie verdammter Wackelpudding sind und bin dann langsamen Schrittes und hinkend aus dem Raum gegangen, erst Renji hinterher und dann er hinter mir, als ihm mein Zustand aufgefallen ist.

  
Ich kann seine Blicke auf mir spüren, als ich mich Schritt um Schritt die Treppe nach oben quäle. Der Plug bewegt sich. Er reibt sich an meinem heißen Inneren und es ist nicht genug. Gerade noch so unterdrücke ich ein Wimmern, bevor im Stockwerk unter uns jemand auf mich aufmerksam werden kann.

  
Renji hilft mir die letzten paar Schritte nach oben und in mein Zimmer, wo er rückwärts gegen die Tür läuft um sie zu schließen und dann den Schlüssel herum dreht.

  
"Ichigo." höre ich ihn flüstern, ein wenig heiser, doch ich torkele noch die letzten paar Schritte zu meinem Bett und lasse mich mit dem Bauch voran darauf fallen. Ein Beben läuft durch meinen Körper als meine Erektion zwischen dem Bett und meinem Körper eingequetscht wird und mit geweiteten Beinen liege ich da und reibe mich möglichst unauffällig an meiner Bettdecke, den Blick zwar in seine Richtung gewendet aber ohne ihn tatsächlich richtig zu sehen.

  
Er kommt gemessenen Schrittes näher und seine Finger wandern über meine bedeckten Schulterblätter.

  
"Renji?" flüstere ich. "Hmm?" antwortet er und ich greife mit klammen Fingern nach seinem Arm. "Zieh mich aus und fick mich." flüstere ich mit bebender Stimme und höre ihn dunkel stöhnen.

  
"Sie werden dich hören." meint er warnend und ich schüttle nur den Kopf. "Ist egal. Kann nicht mehr." keuche ich kurz angebunden und er nickt knapp, zieht sich das Oberteil über den Kopf und die Hose herunter bis er nackt vor mir steht.

  
Ich bewege mich nicht besonders viel, während er mir umständlich mein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf zieht, dann zu mir aufs Bett klettert, hinter mich und dann meinen Gürtel öffnet und die Hose und sie mir dann bis zu den Knien herunterzieht.

  
Er hält kurz inne. Der Plug dürfte sich gerade durch meine Boxer hindurch abzeichnen. Seine Berührungen sind fast schon ein wenig zaghaft, als er mir die Hose komplett herunterzieht, erst das eine Hosenbein, dann das andere, und sich dann an meiner Unterwäsche zu schaffen macht, seine Finger hauchzart über deren Bund wandern und dann über das knopfartige Ende das sich hart und eng an meinen Hintern schmiegt.

  
Ich schlinge die Arme um mein Kissen und wimmere in es hinein, während seine Hände sanft unter mich greifen, die Boxer packen und Zentimeter für Zentimeter herunterziehen.

  
Ein lautes Stöhnen dringt durch den Raum und es war nicht das meine.

  
"Ichigo." kann ich Renji sagen hören. "Was… ist das? Wann hast du-" Er bricht ab und wieder stöhnt er, während seine Hände meine Beine sanft ein Stück weiten und er seine Fingerspitzen dann sanft über den Plug wandern lässt. Ich wimmere. "Plug." versuche ich schwer atmend und mit dünner Stimme auf seine Fragen zu antworten. "Seit… bevor ich zu… dir ins Büro bin."

  
Ich kann seinen lauten Atem hören und dann greifen seine Finger nach dem Plug und ziehen ihn ganz langsam ein wenig aus mir heraus. Meine Hüften winden sich unter ihm und ich stöhne und wimmere und keuche in das Kissen hinein, während er den Plug ebenso sanft wieder zurückschiebt.

  
"Wieso?" höre ich ihn wispern und stöhne schwer, während ich den Kopf leicht zur Seite lege und zu ihm nach hinten schaue. "Damit… du mich nehmen kannst, ohne… ohne das Vorbereiten." Wieder stockt sein Atem und er leckt sich über die Lippen. "Und… die ganze Zeit über?" flüstert er, aber dieses Mal ist es keine Frage gewesen und so schweige ich nur. "Ich Idiot…" murmelt er und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ich will mich zu ihm umdrehen und ihm nahe sein, aber bei jeder Bewegung bewegt sich der Plug und so bleibe ich nur stumm liegen.

  
"Es hätte mir auffallen müssen." flüstert er. "Ich war dir so nah und ich habs nicht gemerkt. Du warst die ganze Zeit über so zittrig und aufgegeilt und empfindsam und ich habs nicht gemerkt."

  
"D-Das war der Plan." antworte ich ihm und er schnaubt halb und lacht halb.

  
"Ich merks… Ich merks." murmelt er, leckt sich wieder über die Lippen und beugt sich über mich, presst hauchzarte Küsse auf meinen Nacken und meine Schulterblätter und lässt seine Hände über meine Oberarme wandern.

  
"Wie…" beginnt er und bricht ab, als seine Stimme bricht. Er räuspert sich kurz. "Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Wo ist Gleitgel? Einfach… Plug raus, Penis rein?"

  
Ich stöhne leise und winke ihn mit einer Hand zu mir herab, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Brauchst kein Gleitgel. Ist noch genug drin von zuvor. Hol… Hol es einfach raus und dann… Dann stoß in mich." Allein die Vorfreude darauf lässt mich erzittern und Renjis erregtes Aufkeuchen macht es nun wirklich nicht besser.

  
Hastig nickt er. "Okay." flüstert er, nun ebenfalls nahe meines Ohrs. "Okay."

  
Ich spüre seine Finger wieder an meinem Hintern und seine Lippen an meiner verschwitzten Stirn und wie die Finger seiner anderen Hand ein paar klebende Haarsträhnen beiseite streichen.

  
Fasziniert wandern seine Finger über den Plug und ich keuche dumpf, doch er spielt nicht weiter mit mir, nimmt seine zweite Hand hinzu und spreizt meine Arschbacken sanft, bevor er den Plug ergreift (zittern seine Finger da tatsächlich ein wenig?) und ihn ganz langsam aus mir zieht. Mein Atem verschnellert sich und dann ist das warme Metall mit einem leisen Plopp-Geräusch aus mir geglitten und ich fühle mich so leer, dass mir ein klägliches Wimmern entweicht.

  
Mein ganzer Körper windet sich unter dem seinen und mir ist schwindelig vor lauter Erregung doch da hat Renji auch schon sein bestes Stück zu meinem Eingang geführt und presst es genauso langsam in mich, wie er zuvor den Plug entfernt hat.

  
Seine Eichel ist bedeckt von Lusttropfen und obwohl da tatsächlich noch recht viel Gleitgel in mir ist, vernehme ich sein Eindringen als ein leicht unangenehmes Schaben von seinem Penis gegen die Innsenseite meines Arschs. Mir bleibt dennoch der Mund offen stehen, denn wieder gefüllt zu sein, von ihm, das ist so viel besser als dieses leblose Stück Metall.

  
Renji ist lebendig und sein Glied ist warm, fast heiß, und pulsiert mit jedem seiner Herzschläge und es ist so viel größer als der Plug, der zwar an seiner weitesten Stelle vielleicht sogar Renjis Penisumfang übertrifft, aber auf keinen Fall die Länge.

  
"Halt mich fest." wimmere ich gepresst und im nächsten Moment schlingen sich Arme um meine Brust und er presst seinen Oberkörper gegen meinen Rücken und sein Unterleib liegt auf meinem Hintern und seine Oberschenkel streifen sanft die meinen.

  
Meine Augen rollen mir fast in den Hinterkopf hinein, während ich noch immer mein Kissen festhalte als hängt mein Leben davon ab.

  
Sanft stößt er in mich, nur ganz langsam. Kein Ficken, eher ein Liebe machen. Mir ist zu heiß und mein Körper brennt, meine Erektion bittet um Erlösung oder eine Berührung, aber es reicht mir. Renji reicht mir.

  
Ein paar Minuten lang stößt er so in mich, langsam, tief, _sanft_ und manchmal bin ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst gekommen, aber heute halte ich durch. Nicht nur wegen dem Cockring, vermutlich wäre ich auch ohne noch nicht nahe genug am Orgasmus um tatsächlich zu kommen.

  
Mit einem Mal ist seine Hand an meiner Hüfte und als er sich neben mich legt ohne mich loszulassen oder dass sein Glied aus mir verrutscht entkommt mir ein klägliches Wimmern.

  
Auf der Seite liegend zieht er meinen Rücken wieder an seine Brust (meine Lieblingsschlafstellung, noch immer und - wer weiß? - vielleicht sogar meine neue Lieblingssexstellung). Mit einem Arm hält er mich fest an sich gepresst, der andere fährt hauchzart über meinen Körper, kurz lässt er seinen Zeigefinger kleine Kreise über meine Brustwarzen ziehen, bevor sie an meinem Körper herabwandern, wieder hinauf, wieder herab, an meinen Rippen entlang, über meine Arme, über meine schlanken Hüften, über meine Lenden, während seine Lippen über meine Schultern fahren und meinen Hals und über mein Ohr. Wieder streicht er mit der Hand ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn und eine meiner Hände wandert zu seiner Hüfte und hält ihn fest, während ich meine eigenen Hüften im selben Rhythmus wie er in seine Stöße hineinbewegt.

  
Meine Zähne schlagen leicht aufeinander und kurzerhand legt er mir die Hand über meinen offenen Mund, um meine Lustlaute zu dämpfen. Ich kann ihn in meinem Nacken einatmen spüren und dann seine Zunge, wie er eine feutchte Linie über ihn leckt, die im kühlen Windhauch zu kribbeln beginnt.

  
Noch immer pumpen seine Hüften sanft und langsam und tief in mich hinein und dann wandert die Hand, die eben noch vor meinem Mund war wieder hinab, weitet sanft meine Oberschenkel, ergreift den, der oben liegt und zieht ihn in die Höhe und zurück und im nächsten Augenblick rutscht er noch ein Stück tiefer, berührt meine Prostata und mein Kopf fliegt mit einem lautlosen Schrei zurück, mein Atem kommt seltsam gepresst und seine Finger wandern über meine empfindlichen Innenschenkel die bei seiner Berührung erzittern und dann zu meinem Glied. Ich war so gefangen im Moment, in diesem _Liebe machen_ , dass ich beinahe vergessen habe wie hart ich bin und dass der metallene Ring mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. "Ich könnte dich jetzt stundenlang weiter so nehmen." flüstert er nahe meines Ohrs. "Und das werde ich - aber nicht mehr heute. Deine Familie könnte misstrauisch werden, meinst du nicht auch? Deswegen werde ich dich jetzt gleich kommen lassen und dann, wenn ich mich in dir ergossen habe - weil ich bin ganz, _ganz_ nah dran am Orgasmus - werde ich den Plug wieder in dich schieben genau so wie du dann bist, mit meinem Sperma in dir und dann bleibt es in dir drin während du schläfst und wenn du morgen früh aufwachst hol ich den Plug wieder raus und dann machen wir weiter so wie jetzt."

  
Ich schluchze gepresst während meine Männlichkeit heftig zu pulsieren beginnt. Hätte der Ring mich nicht zurückgehalten, wäre ich genau jetzt gekommen.

  
"Ist… das nicht… gefährlich?" presse ich schwer atmend hervor. Ich kann ihn lächeln spüren. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das hab ich nur so gesagt. Zu lang ist nicht gut, du bist es ja gar nicht gewöhnt. Also keine Sorgen, ich pass schon auf dich auf."

  
Ich nicke nur und spüre, wie ich ein wenig entspanne und gegen ihn sacke.

  
Stimmt. Er passt ja auf mich auf. Seine Finger wandern an meinem Glied auf und ab, pumpen es sanft und ich ergreife seine Hand auf meiner Brust, während die Bewegungen meiner Hüften ein wenig dringender werden. Ich kann ihn lächeln spüren und wie seine Finger sanft meine Eichel massieren und ein Schauer läuft durch meinen Körper und ich wimmere schwach.

  
Kurz befreit Renji seine zweite Hand von meinem Griff und öffnet den Cockring und meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, meine Haare stellen sich auf und ich komme, während er mit einer Hand mit sanftem Druck von der Wurzel bis zur Eichel fährt und er mit der zweiten Hand letztere festhält und sanft deren Seiten massiert.

  
Ich atme schwer, glaube (hoffe) aber, dass ich nicht allzu laut gewesen bin als ich eben gekommen bin. Ich muss mich an ihm festgeklammert haben, auch mit meinen Arschmuskeln, denn noch während ich von meinem High herunterkomme stößt er ein paar letzte Male in mich und ergießt sich dann tief in mir. Ich kann es spüren, wie sein heißes Sperma mein Inneres füllt und mein Atem wird nochmal eine Spur schneller als ich mich daran erinnere, was er gesagt hat.

  
Einen Arm um meinen Unterleib geschlungen hält er mich fest, während er sich aus mir zieht und ich noch im selben Moment das warme Metall des Plugs an meinem Hintern spüre und wie er ihn doch tatsächlich in mich schiebt.

  
Mein ganzer Körper bebt während ich gepresst wimmere und mich mit einer Hand krampfhaft an seiner Hüfte festhalte und mit der anderen an meinem Kissen.

  
Ich kann ihn hinter mir leise stöhnen hören. "Es ist noch alles in dir." flüstert er mir ins Ohr, bevor er träge daran herumknabbert. Ich nicke nur stumm, ein wenig überwältigt und lecke mir über die trockenen Lippen.

  
Er zieht mich wieder gegen seinen Körper und noch einmal erschauere ich.

  
"Keine Sorge." flüstert er. "Ich hol ihn bald wieder raus."

  
Ich bin voll. Es ist warm und voll und alles irgendwie wie im Rausch und ich will gar nicht, dass er den wieder rausholt. "Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn du daran gewöhnt bist." beantwortet er meine scheinbar doch ausgesprochene Aussage.

  
Langsam nicke ich. "Okay." flüstere ich gepresst. "Lass nicht los." füge ich hinzu und kuschele mich näher an ihn, spüre wie sich dabei der Plug bewegt und das Sperma das in mir ist und stöhne tief.

  
Und er lässt nicht los, sondern hält mich ganz dicht an sich gepresst, während ich langsam wegdrifte, immer noch schwer atmend und mit seinem Geruch in der Nase.


	3. Spielzeug 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Zeit nach dem Kapitel "Spielzeug 2" .

Ich befinde mich in Renjis Armen und fühle mich scheiße.

  
Zum wiederholten Male wandert mein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Noch dreiundzwanzig Minuten, dann ist der Film vorbei (ja, ich habe auf der DVD-Hülle nachgesehen und zähle seitdem die Minuten). Noch dreiundzwanzig Minuten und dann hat Renji endlich Zeit für mich.

  
Bisher kommentiert er nur immer wieder und wieder den Film und der einzige Kontakt, den ich zu ihm habe ist der Arm, den er um meine Schultern gelegt hat.

  
Ich hab die Hände in meinem Schoß gefaltet und versuche, möglichst leise zu atmen seitdem er mir von der Seite her "Pssst!" gesagt hat.

  
Scheiße mir ist so heiß. Ich zucke immer wieder unkontrolliert. Schweiß rinnt an meiner Schläfe herab und ich halte meine Finger so fest ineinander verschränkt, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Die Augen kurz zusammengepresst beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig gern bewegen, aber die Regeln heute lassen es nicht zu.

  
Mein erregtes Glied pocht schmerzhaft in meiner fast hautengen Hose (Renji hat darauf bestanden, dass ich die heute anziehe) und in den letzten siebzig Minuten habe ich den Cockring zu hassen gelernt.

  
Wieder höre ich Renji kommentieren. Ist da eben was explodiert? Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen den Film irgendwann nochmal schauen, ich kriege kaum etwas davon mit.

  
Ich sitze ziemlich genau auf dem Buttplug in meinem Arsch und Renji hat mir verboten, die Beine hochzunehmen oder sonst etwas zu tun, das es besser machen würde.

  
Die Regel ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Wenn ich mich nicht benehme, gibts später keinen Sex. Wenn ich zum Orgasmus komme, gibts später keinen Sex. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was er sich bei der letzten Regel gedacht hat. Mit Cockring kann ich doch gar nicht kommen. Ich fürchte, dass er sich für später etwas ausgedacht hat, dass mich an meine Grenzen bringen wird.

  
Wieder blinzle ich hoch zur Uhr. Noch neunzehn Minuten.

  
Mein Atem stockt als seine Finger wie zufällig über meine nackten Schultern wandern. Achja. Ein Shirt darf ich auch nicht tragen.

  
Natürlich habe ich den Regeln alle zugestimmt - jetzt gerade frage ich mich, wieso ich das getan habe. Unauffällig bewege ich meine gefalteten Hände in Richtung meines Schritts, um sie wenigstens gegen mein schmerzendes Glied zu drücken.

  
Obwohl es scheint, als wäre Renjis Aufmerksamkeit nur beim Film fällt es ihm auf. Ein harter Schlag mit der flachen Handfläche trifft mit einem lauten Klatschen auf meine Schulter und ich stöhne atemlos auf und sinke ein wenig in mich zusammen.

  
"Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, dann sag rot." sagt Renji mir mit desinteressierter Stimme. "Du weißt ich hör auf. Dann gehen wir nach dem Film schlafen und gut ist."

  
Hastig schüttle ich den Kopf. Schlimmer als die Tortur gerade wäre, schlafen gehen zu müssen ohne dass wir Sex haben. "Kann… noch…" presse ich hervor, während sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel löst. "Gut. Dann Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen, ich will den Film sehen."

  
Renji mag noch so kalt und grausam klingen, ich kann sehen, dass er nicht minder hart ist als ich selbst.

  
Schön, dass es dem Bastard so gut gefällt.

  
Fünfzehn Minuten noch. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und konzentriere mich auf meinen Atem, während Renji seine Finger über den roten Handabdruck auf meiner Schulter wandern lässt. Nicht der erste, aber der am besten sichtbarste.

  
Als vier Minuten später der Abspann zu laufen beginnt, kann ich ein glückliches keuchen nicht unterdrücken, doch Renji zerstört meine Hoffnungen direkt wieder. "Ist was? Der Film ist doch noch gar nicht fertig. Das beste kommt doch immer erst nach dem Abspann."

  
Das stimmt zwar manchmal - aber der Gedanke, auch noch den Abspann aushalten zu müssen, treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen habe ich keine Ahnung, was genau überhaupt in dem Film passiert ist.

  
Nur verschwommen ziehen die nächsten Minuten an mir vorbei und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Atem wieder schneller und vor allem lauter geworden ist, aber Renji sagt dieses Mal nichts dazu.

  
Natürlich ist dieses Mal keine Extra-Szene nach dem Abspann und ich schlucke ein Schluchzen herunter als Renji sich erhebt, um die DVD aus dem Laufwerk zu nehmen und wegzupacken.

  
"Zum Bett." sagt er, ohne mich anzusehen und ich erheb mich auf zittrige Beine. "Auf Hände und Knie, Oberkörper aufs Bett, Arsch in die Höhe." befielt er weiter und ich torkele schwer atmend zu seinem Bett.

  
Erst einmal falle ich mit dem Gesicht voran darauf, bevor ich meine Knie unter meinen Körper zwinge. Ich wimmere gepresst, als der Plug sich dabei in mir bewegt.

  
Das Bett bewegt sich und ich öffne meine Augen wieder. Hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie geschlossen habe.

  
Kurz fährt eine Hand durch mein verschwitztes Pony und ich lächle ihm gepresst zu, als er mich aufmerksam betrachtet. Schwach nicke ich ihm zu. Ich kann noch. Er soll weiterhin in-charakter bleiben. Er versteht und ergreift grob mein Haar um meinen Kopf zurückzuziehen, bis sich meine Kehle spannt und mein Adamsapfel überdeutlich zu sehen ist.

  
Mein Atem stockt, dann lässt er wieder los und mein ganzer Körper erzittert.

  
"Es bleibt wie gehabt." erklärt er mir mit harscher Stimme. "Wenn du kommst sind wir fertig für heute. Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, sind wir fertig für heute." Ich nicke nur. "Ich weiß." flüstere ich mit zitternder Stimme. "Mach was." bitte ich ihn und wieder trifft ein Schlag meine gerötete Schulter und mein ganzer Körper zuckt unter dem Schlag zusammen, während meine Erektion ein paar Lusttropfen von sich gibt. "Nicht so gierig." sagt er mir und dann, ein wenig sanfter und ruhiger. "Schau her. Schon mal von sowas hier gehört?" fragt er mich und ich schaue hin zu dem Gegenstand, den er in der Hand hält. Wann genau hat er das geholt? Und seit wann besitzt er es?

  
Ein Schauer rieselt über meinen nackten, verschwitzten Rücken. Ja, in der Tat schon mal gesehen. "Analkugeln." flüstere ich gepresst und er nickt. Sieht aus als wären sie aus Gummi oder sowas. Pechschwarz, verbunden ebenfalls durch Gummi. Ich zähle sieben Stück, die erste relativ klein im Durchmesser, die nächste ein Stück größer und so weiter und so fort.

  
"Ich habe eventuell vergessen eine Regel zu erwähnen." sagt Renji wie nebenbei und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sex gibts erst, wenn du die alle in dir hattest. Denk dran, wenn du kommst wars das." Dann fügt er mit zuckersüßer Stimme hinzu. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich überanstrengst. Und zum Orgasmus kommen ist wirklich _ziemlich_ anstrengend. Morgen wird wieder ein harter Arbeitstag."

  
Mir liegt auf der Zunge, dass die Arbeit nicht _so_ hart ist und dass ich auch nach mehrmaligem Orgasmus noch am nächsten Tag arbeiten kann, doch ich schlucke es nur herunter und nicke ergeben. Heute spielen wir nach seinen Regeln.

  
Finger greifen unter mich und öffnen meine Hose, ohne dabei mein bestes Stück zu berühren. Das erleichterte Ausatmen das mir entkommt, als mein Glied wieder ein wenig Bewegungsfreiheit bekommt, gleicht einem schluchzen, während er die enge Jeans herunterzieht. und dann die enganliegende Boxer, die ich darunter trage.

  
Wie zufällig berühren seine Finger dabei meine Erektion und meine Hüften zucken in seine Richtung. "Geduld." höre ich ihn schelten und nicke nur gepresst, während er mich komplett aus meiner Bekleidung schält. Seine Finger fahren über das Ende des Plugs in meinem Hintern und dann nach vorne - wo er den Cockring zu lösen beginnt. Ich quietsche beinahe, während ich sämtliche Muskeln meines Körpers anspanne. "W-Was tust du da?" presse ich hervor. Wusste ich doch, dass es einen Haken gab an der Sache mit dem _Du darfst nicht kommen_. "Nicht!" bitte ich ihn. "B-Bitte nicht. I-Ich schaffs nicht ohne."

  
Bin das wirklich ich? Eine so verzweifelte Stimmlage kenne ich gar nicht von mir. Hastig versuche ich, meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

  
"Achja?" fragt er mich. "So schnell gibst du auf?" Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Wenigstens lässt er nun die Finger von mir. Ich schwöre, ich komme sobald er meinen Penis auch nur falsch ansieht.

  
Dann sind Finger an meinem Hintern und er schiebt sie leicht unter das knopfartige Ende des Plugs. Das Ding bewegt sich dabei und ich ächze. Seine Finger fahren über meinen geweiteten Eingang und mir entkommt erneut ein wimmern, bevor seine Finger sich um das Ende des Plugs schließen und ihn langsam aus mir ziehen. Ich kann spüren, wie das Metall an der dicksten Stelle meinen Eingang noch ein wenig mehr weitet und dann gleitet es mit einem _Plopp_ -Geräusch aus mir und ich fühle mich so wahnsinnig leer, dass ein aufschluchzen meine Kehle verlässt.

  
Obwohl da immer noch Gleitgel in mir ist - Renji hat heute nicht daran gespart - kann ich das Öffnen der Tube hören, wie er einen Klecks auf meinen Eingang tropfen lässt, der dabei hilflos zuckt und dann das leise Quietschen das erklingt, als er die Kugeln damit bedeckt. Mit verhangenem Blick sehe ich zu ihm nach hinten. Gerade sagt er gar nichts mehr, weder etwas in-charakter fieses noch etwas außer-charakter Renji-haftes. Ich sehe, wie sein Blick gierig über meinen Körper wandert und sehe Stolz und Erregung in seinen Augen. Das lässt mein Herz schneller klopfen. Ich fürchte zwar, dass jede Berührung mich zum Orgasmus bringen könnte, doch ich muss aushalten. Für ihn. Ihm zeigen, dass ich es kann. Außerdem will ich Sex. Ich _muss_ aushalten.

  
Ich lecke mir leicht über die trockenen Lippen und krallte meine Finger in das Kopfkissen unter mir.

  
"Bereit?" höre ich ihn mit leicht belegter Stimme fragen und kann nur nicken.

  
Seine Finger massieren kurz meine Rosette, dann spüre ich das Gummi dagegen drücken. Die erste Kugel ist klein genug, dass ich sie nach dem Dehnen mit dem Plug kaum spüre, als Renji sie in mich drückt. Dennoch fühlt es sich seltsam genug an, das Bällchen in mir zu spüren, mein Eingang zuckt und meine Erektion tut es ihm nach.

  
Renji hält kurz inne und ich nutze den Moment, um tief ein und wieder aus zu atmen. Ich spüre Druck auf meinem Hintern als er die nächste Kugel in mich schiebt und ächze gepresst, als ich spüre, wie das Gummi meinen Eingang langsam dehnt, bevor die Kugel abrupt in mir verschwindet. Ein Hohlkreuz formend versuche ich, mich ihm entgegenzubewegen, doch er rückt dabei nur ein Stück von mir ab. Meine Männlichkeit tropft. Das gildet noch nicht als Orgasmus, nicht wahr? Oh Kami, bitte nicht!

  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lasse ich meine rechte Hand zwischen meine Beine wandern um meine Finger wie einen Ring um mein bestes Stück zu legen.

  
Eine Hand schlägt die meine beiseite, während er gleichzeitig eine weitere Kugel in mich schiebt, schneller dieses Mal und ich ächze, während mein Körper erzittert. "Nicht doch. Wir wollen doch nicht schummeln." höre ich ihn sagen und schluchze gepresst. "Sorry." flüstere ich und er grunzt nur.

  
Die nächste Kugel sorgt doch tatsächlich dafür, dass ein Spritzer Sperma aus meinem besten Stück schießt und ich sacke ein Stück in mich zusammen. Etwas in meinem Hintern bewegt sich und die letzte Kugel rutscht wieder aus mir. Ich schwöre, ich habe gespürt, wie Renji an dem runden Griffdings gezogen hat. "Hoppla." höre ich ihn ungerührt sagen, während ich mir auf die Unterlippe beiße, um keinen Ton von mir zu geben. Ich spüre Tränen der Frustration in meinen Augen brennen. Wie viele sind da jetzt in mir? Drei? Verflucht, das ist nicht mal die Hälfte! Das halt ich nicht aus.

  
Ich muss… Ich muss. Seine starke Hand legte sich um meine Kehle und drückt leicht zu. Ich stöhne gepresst. "Was los?" fragt er mich. "Kommst du gleich?" Oh nein, bitte kein Dirty-Talk. Dann komm ich echt gleich. Hastig schüttle ich den Kopf, noch immer meine Zähne in meiner Unterlippe vergraben.

  
"Gut. Dann machts dir ja sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich jetzt weitermache."

  
Ein gepresstes Schluchzen entkommt meinen fest verschlossenen Lippen und ich spüre, wie Tränen an meinen Wangen herabrinnen.

  
Tatsächlich schiebt er Nummer vier wieder in mich, ein wenig schneller dieses Mal und meine Hüften winden sich von Seite zu Seite. "Weißt du wie viele noch übrig sind? Drei. Jetzt hast du es fast geschafft. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du jetzt nicht aufgibst."

  
Seine Stimme mag unbeteiligt und streng geklungen haben, doch seine Worte motivieren mich und ich nicke nur. "Ich schaffs." bring ich zwischen aufeinanderschlagenden Zähnen hervor.

  
Wieder drückt eine Kugel gegen meinen Hintern, größer dieses Mal. Oh Kami. Die passt nicht rein. Und wenn doch komm ich augenblicklich zum Orgasmus.

  
"W-Warte!" presse ich schwer atmend hervor und er hält tatsächlich inne. "Bitte… Nur einen Moment." wispere ich, während ich spüre, wie sich meine Hoden zusammenziehen. Mit einem gepressten Schluchzen spanne ich sämtliche Muskeln meines Körpers an. Auch die in meinem Arsch.

  
Renji bewegt sich nicht und wartet, während ich langsam, ganz furchtbar langsam, wieder ein Stückchen weiter weg vom Orgasmus rücke.

  
Ich würde mir wünschen, dass er mich festhält, dass er mir sagt, dass ich das gut mache und das schaffe, aber das ist heute nicht Teil des Spiels. Außerdem würde ich vielleicht doch kommen, wenn seine Finger auf meinem Körper wären. Er fragt mich nicht, ob es wieder geht, aber ich nicke nur knapp und er drückt die nächste Kugel wieder fester gegen meinen Hintern, der sich unter dem Druck öffnet, um Platz für sie zu bieten.

  
Wieder schießt ein Stromschlag durch meinen Körper und direkt in meine Erektion und ich beiße mir so fest in die Unterlippe, dass sie aufplatzt und zu bluten beginnt. Ich spüre, wie er einen Arm um meinen Körper schlingt und die dazugehörige Hand zu meiner Erektion wandert. Ich spüre wie ich dabei Blut ausspucke, als ich den Mund öffne um zu prostestieren.

  
"N-Nein! Bitte nicht! Bitte, bitte nicht. Ich komm. Ich schwör dir ich komm."

  
"Nein, tust du nicht." flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Wann ist er mir so nahe gekommen? Er schling Daumen und Zeigefinger um die Wurzel meines besten Stücks und ich stöhne gepresst, während seine Lippen über mein Ohr wandern. Wieso auf einmal dieser Sinneswandel? "Ich lass mir ganz sicher nicht den Abend vermiesen, nur weil du zu früh kommst." knurrt er mir ins Ohr. "Ich will heute Sex und ich krieg ihn, verstanden?" Ich nicke schwerfällig. Achso. Deswegen also. Mir scheint, dass er glaubt, sich in seinem Spielchen verschätzt zu haben und dass es nun eine Strafe für ihn selbst wäre, weil er sich dabei ja selbst den Sex verwehrt. Ich Glückspilz. Seine andere Hand hält noch immer die restlichen Analkugeln fest und bewegt das Gestänge in mir ein wenig. Die Bälle in mir pressen gegen mein Inneres, doch obwohl es nicht vergleichbar ist mit dem in mich schieben zuckt mein Körper gierig und ich bin so, so froh, dass er mich vom Kommen abhält.

  
Finger fahren über meine Rosette und ich wimmere, während er die vorletzte Kugel gegen meinen Eingang drückt, zwei Finger noch immer an meiner Rosette, die sich mehr und mehr weitet, als er die Kugel dagegendrückt, bis mein gieriger Körper sie ebenfalls in sich aufnimmt.

  
Er liegt nun halb über meinen Rücken gebeugt und ich versuche mich ihm entgegenzubewegen, meinen Hintern an seinem Unterleib zu reiben und er versucht nicht einmal mich davon abzuhalten. Sein Bad-Boy-Verhalten ist auch weitestgehend verschwunden.

  
"Eins noch." flüstert er mir ins Ohr. "Nur noch ein, dann hast dus geschafft." Ich nicke schwer atmend. "Das schaffst du. Wir habens schon so weit gebracht. Die hier ist größer als die anderen, aber du schaffst das. Ich pass auf dich auf. Und ich bin so verdammt stolz auf dich."

  
Ich wimmere glücklich und dann steht mir der Mund offen, als er diese letzte Kugel gegen meinen Eingang presst, langsam, aber beharrlich. Mir bleibt die Luft weg und ich denke nur _Unmöglich. Unmöglich das die in mich passt_ und auf einmal ist sie in mir und ich schluchze und stoße in seine Hand und zurück gegen seine bedeckte Erektion und winde mich unter ihm und spüre - seinen Fingern zu Trotz - wie ein Strom Präejakulat an den Seiten meiner Erektion herabrinnt. Vielleicht ist es auch Sperma. Bin mir nicht sicher.

  
"Du machst das so gut." flüstert er mir ins Ohr, schlingt den nun freien Arm um meine Brust und drückt mich an sich - oder sich an mich, bin mir nicht ganz sicher.

  
"Du wirst kommen, wenn ich dich loslasse, nicht wahr?" fragt er mich sanft und ich nicke nur heftig. Er greift blindlings um uns bis er findet was er sucht und dann spüre ich, wie er den Ring wieder um mich legt und dann von meiner Erektion ablässt.

  
"Jetzt nicht mehr." flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich stöhne gepresst. Ich spüre, wie er seine Hose öffnet und sie sich bis zu den Knien herabzieht.

  
"Halt dich fest." höre ich ihn mir ins Ohr sagen und ich umarme das Kissen fest, während er nach dem Griff greift und die Kugeln in schneller Reihenfolge wieder aus mir zieht. Ich schreie und er presst mich näher an sich und im nächsten Moment fühle ich seine Erektion an meinem Eingang und wie er in mich stößt.

  
Er lässt uns beide auf die Seite fallen, die Arme um mich geschlungen und hält mich fest, während mir Tränen über die Wangen fließen und mein Atem sich einfach nicht beruhigen will.

  
"Du gehörst mir. Nur mir allein." flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich keuche erregt auf und nicke. "Nur dir." wiederhole ich gepresst und halte mich an seinem Arm fest und seiner Hüfte. 

  
"Kein anderer hätte das so gekonnt wie du eben." flüstert er und wieder nicke ich, während er langsam in mich zu stoßen beginnt.

  
Mit geschlossenen Augen bewege ich mich träge gegen ihn.

  
Ich kenne diese Art von Sex. Morgen werden wir sehr müde ins Büro kommen, denn wir werden noch stundenlang so verbringen. Und ich werde jede einzelne Sekunde davon genießen.


	4. Shintas erstes Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spielt nach dem Ende von "Manche Geschichten 4".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilerwarnung für "Manche Geschichten 4" (oder besser gesagt, wenn du die Story nicht kennst wirst du nichts verstehen und verwirrt sein).

Wir haben schon so einiges versucht, was das Sex-haben angeht, aber egal wie, Shintas Körper hat sich - vor allem anfangs - sehr dagegen gesträubt, so sehr ich selbst das mit dem _in den Arsch gefickt werden_ auch will.

  
Ich habe mittlerweile schon häufiger festgestellt, dass - obwohl es eigentlich _ich_ bin, _mein_ Körper - ich mich manchmal fremd darin fühle. Ich schätze es gibt Gründe, warum Seelen sich nicht über Jahrhunderte hinweg an ihre zuvorigen Leben erinnern können. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen wieder, ich weiß wieder wer ich zuvor war und etwas besseres hätte Shinta wirklich nicht passieren können (ja, ich rede über ihn als wäre er jemand anderes, denn genau so fühle ich mich) aber ich selbst fühle mich fremd in mir selbst. Mein Körper reagiert nicht mehr so auf mich und meine Befehle, wie er das eigentlich sollte. Manchmal verwechsle ich Shintas und meine Erinnerungen miteinander.

  
Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an und erkenne mich nicht. Renji scheint es weniger zu stören als mich. Es ist erst zwei Monate her, seitdem ich mich wieder erinnere. Vielleicht wird es mit der Zeit besser.

  
Ich hoffe es!

  
Renji scheint auch in anderen Dingen mehr Geduld zu haben als ich. Kein einziges Mal hat er sich bisher darüber beschwert, dass er beim Sex immerzu nur unten liegt. Ich weiß ja, er genießt es, dennoch fühle ich mich schlecht deswegen und bin wieder und wieder wütend auf meinen Körper. Es ist nicht mehr der Fall, dass ich nicht hart werde und sofort Panikattacken bekomme, wenn er über mir ist. Zumindest darin habe ich meinen Körper bezwingen können. Teilweise zumindest. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir es nicht probiert hätten.

  
Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages im Einklang mit meinem jetzigen Körper bin (oder ihn mir untertan gemacht habe), aber dieser Moment ist noch lange hin.

  
Und in der Zwischenzeit? Probieren Renji und ich es einfach weiter.

Vor sechs Wochen:

Ich komme kaum durch die Haustür von Renjis Barracke, da werde ich auch schon wieder zurück gegen die Wand geschoben während Renji mit der anderen Hand die Tür schließt.

  
Seine Lippen sind auf meinen und kaum dass die Tür zu ist sind beide seine Hände an meinen Wangen, seine Daumen streichen sanft darüber und sein starker Körper lehnt an meinem.

  
Erst überrascht und dann atemlos erwidere ich seinen Kuss, stöhne auf als er an meiner Unterlippe zieht und ziehe mit meinen Händen seinen Yukata auf, um seine Brust zu massieren.

  
Unter meinen Fingern spüre ich sein Herz und wie es schnell gegen seine Brustwand schlägt. Er stöhnt gegen meine Lippen, während seine Hände tiefer wandern, über meinen Hals und zu meinen Schultern, über meine Brust und dann an meinen Seiten herab zu meinen Hüften, an denen er mich ergreift und in die Höhe hievt und die Arme um mein Steißbein schlingt, um mich näher zu ziehen.

  
Ich schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüften (stelle dabei fest, dass ich mir noch nicht mal die Schuhe ausgezogen habe) und reibe mich an ihm, teils um ihn zu provozieren, teils um mir selbst Linderung zu schaffen. Ich greife nach dem Gummi in seinem Haar und löse es, sodass sein rotes Haar ihm frei über die Schultern fällt, nur um eine Handvoll davon zu ergreifen und seinen Mund gegen meinen gepresst zu halten, während ich meine Lippen einen Spalt breit öffne. Er versteht und einen Augenblick später spüre ich seine Zunge an meiner und erschauere.

  
Man frage mich nicht wieso, aber Shintas Körper wird davon erst so richtig geil.

  
Der Kopf schwirrt mir vor lauter Luftmangel, doch ich lasse nicht von Renji ab, halte noch immer eine Handvoll seines Haars fest und presse sein Gesicht damit näher an meins, während ich meine Zunge an seiner reibe.

  
Renji kann den Atem länger anhalten als ich. Oder es ist die Kurzatmigkeit die Shinta hat, weil er jahrelang schachtelweise Zigaretten geraucht hat.

  
Ich löse mich wieder von ihm und lasse den Kopf schweratmend nach hinten in meinen Nacken fallen als er direkt meinen Hals zu attackieren beginnt, einen Kuss dicht unter mein Ohr presst und dann seine Zunge über meine Halsschlagader wandern lässt, was mich erzittern lässt, bevor er mir abrupt in den Hals beißt. Ein viel zu hohes Stöhnen entkommt mir als er an den Bissspuren zu lecken und zu saugen beginnt und ich presse sein Gesicht fester gegen meinen Hals, während sich meine Hüften winden und ich gegen seinen starken (und vor allem nackten) Bauch zu stoßen versuche.

  
Shinigamiuniformen sind verdammt noch mal bequem aber im Moment trage ich viel zu viel, während Renji nichts trägt außer einem etwas zu kurzem Yukata, der etwa in der Mitte seiner Oberschenkel endet.

  
"Lass mich runter." bringe ich schwer atmend und mit einem zittern in der Stimme hervor und er tut einen halben Schritt zurück und lässt mich langsam wieder auf den Boden herab.

  
Meine Knie zittern und ich muss mich an seinen Schultern festhalten.

  
Hastig streiche ich mir die Schuhe von den Füßen und lasse sie liegen wo sie hinfallen. Renji schaut mich mit einem Funkeln in den geweiteten Pupillen an, als ich fahrig den Obi von meinen Hüften löse und unzeremoniell aus dem Kosode schlüpfe, bevor ich ihn ebenfalls an Ort und Stelle fallen lasse.

  
Weiter komme ich nicht, denn da hat sich Renji auch schon wieder zu mir herabgebeugt, presst mich mit seinem Körper wieder gegen die Wand und schließt seine Lippen um meine rechte Brustwarze, drückt mit seiner Zunge dagegen und saugt daran, während er mit seinem Daumen über die andere reibt.

  
Ich stöhne angestrengt und weiß nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht.

  
Die Finger seiner anderen Hand fahren meine Bauchmuskeln nach und ich zucke dabei zusammen - Shinta ist kitzelig. Er rutscht an meinem Körper wieder herauf und leckt dabei eine lange Spur quer über meine Brust und mein Schlüsselbein, über meine Kehle, wo er leicht an meiner Haut knabbert, was mich erzittern und aufkeuchen lässt, bevor er nur Millimeter von meinen Lippen entfernt inne hält. Ganz leicht stupst seine Zungenspitze meine Unterlippe an und als ich meinen Mund öffne grinst er nur und flüstert: "Willkommen zuhause."

  
Schwer atmend fange ich an zu lachen und vergrabe dabei mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. "Das nenn ich mal ne Begrüßung." japse ich und erschauere erneut, als sein Atem bei seinem Lachen über mein Ohr streicht.

  
"Wenn du willst begrüß ich dich häufiger so." verspricht er mir mit rauer Stimme und ich keuche auf (vielleicht wegen seinen Worten, vielleicht aber auch weil er diesen Moment nutzt um mir mit der breiten Seite seiner Zunge einmal quer über das Ohr zu lecken und dann sanft dagegenzupusten). "Sag ich nicht nein dazu." antworte ich und schon wandern seine Lippen und seine Zunge einmal quer über mein Gesicht und zurück zu meinem Mund, den er direkt wieder in Beschlag nimmt. Ich presse mich näher an ihn während er seine Hände erst an meine Wangen legt und sie dann nach hinten wandern, zu meinen Ohren. Schon hat er meine Ohrläppchen zwischen seinen Fingern und reibt sie gekonnt. Ich trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ergreife ihn am Hintern um ihn näher heran zu ziehen.

  
"Na, macht dich das immer noch so an?" fragt er mich verschmitzt und ich beiße ihm zur Antwort in die Unterlippe, denn seine Worte lassen Hitze in meinen Wangen aufkommen.

  
Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen als ich den Geschmack von Blut auf meiner Zunge spüre. _So_ fest habe ich ihn nicht beißen wollen. Er beschwert sich nicht, ergreift mich nur wieder um die Hüften und hebt mich hoch, bevor er uns - endlich - aus dem Flur heraus in sein Zimmer bringt.

  
Ich bin damit beschäftigt ihn zu küssen, als die Welt mit einem Mal Kopf steht und ich mich im nächsten Moment auf seinem Futon wieder finde, er auf mir. Bevor mein Körper Einwände gegen diese Position haben kann dreht sich die Welt gleich noch mal und ich liege auf seinem starken Körper, dessen Brust sich schnell hebt und senkt.

  
Für einen Augenblick vergrabe ich mein Gesicht genau über seinem Herz und presse ein paar Küsse auf die weiche Haut, bevor ich meinen Kopf kurzerhand einfach liegen lasse und stattdessen mit meiner Hand über die andere Seite seiner Brust fahre, die, die ich nicht gerade als Kissen missbrauche, spiele sanft mit seiner Brustwarze und genieße, wie sein Atem unter meinem Kopf dabei stockt, bevor er ihm in einem sanften Stöhnen entkommt.

  
Seine Finger fahren durch mein kurzes, dunkles Haar und spielen mit ein paar abstehenden Strähnen und dann wandern sie wieder zu meinem Ohr und beginnen es zu massieren und ich keuche in seine Brust hinein und reibe meinen Unterleib an dem seinen. Sein Glied drückt gegen meines und obwohl dieses Kuscheln-Anfassen unglaublich schön ist habe ich jetzt nicht mehr die Geduld dazu.

  
Glückwunsch Renji. Du hast mich - schon wieder - so rasend gemacht, dass ich wieder nur mit meinem besten Stück denke.

  
Ich schlage seine Finger beiseite weil sie mich zu sehr ablenken und seine Berührungen mich nur dazu bringen, mich besinnungslos wie ein Notgeiler an ihm zu reiben und löse den Knoten in dem Band, mit dem er den Yukata zugebunden hat, schiebe den Stoff aus dem Weg und schlinge beide Hände um sein bestes Stück. Sein Körper kommt meinem entgegen und sein Kopf sinkt in den Nacken, wo er seine Hände mittlerweile verschränkt hat. Ich rutsche an seinem Körper herab, dabei Küsse auf seine Haut pressend, bevor ich mit der Breitseite meiner Zunge über seine Hoden lecke, an seiner Männlichkeit herauf und dann meine Lippen über seine Eichel stülpe. Ich spüre, wie er mir entgegen stößt und halte ihn nicht davon ab, bewege nur meinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, weil Shinta noch keine Begeisterung fürs Deepthroaten zeigt, ziehe mit meiner einen Hand seine Vorhaut zurück und sauge leicht an dem empfindlichen Fleisch, drücke die Spitze meiner Zunge gegen den Spalt in seiner Eichel und kraule und massiere dabei mit meiner zweiten Hand seine Hoden bis ich spüre, dass mehr und mehr Präejakulat aus seinem Glied tritt.

  
Gierig lecke ich es auf, lasse wieder von seinen Hoden ab und schließe beide Hände um sein Glied. Ich kann es in meinen Händen pulsieren spüren. Es ist warm und die Haut weich und ich kriege nicht genug davon, seinen Lustlauten zu lauschen.

  
Meine eigene Männlichkeit pocht schmerzhaft in meinem Hakama, doch ich schiebe meine eigene Erregung beiseite, halte seine Erektion mit einer Hand fest, damit sie sich nicht bewegt und presse meine Zungenspitze in den kleinen Lustpunkt direkt hinter der Eichel.

  
Ich höre ihn japsen und seine Hüften zucken in meine Richtung während mir Präejakulat entgegen spritzt.

  
"I-Ichigo." höre ich ihn heiser stöhnen. "S-Stop! I-Ich komm gleich." wimmert er gepresst und ich kann es spüren, wie seine Hoden sich zusammenziehen und sein Körper sich anspannt und sein Atem schneller wird und seine Lustlaute höher. Ich schlinge meine Finger um die Wurzel seiner Erektion und drücke zu, kann es aber nicht lassen, ihn noch ein wenig weiter zu triezen, einen Kuss auf seine Spitze zu pressen und mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Eichel zu massieren und seine Vorhaut zu bewegen während ich das Präejakulat auflecke, das aus dem kleinen Spalt tritt.

  
Seine Hüften zucken und er stöhnt und ächzt und ich halte ihn mit meinem Körpergewicht und meinem Unterarm auf dem Futon.

  
"V-Verdammt!" höre ich ihn ächzen und dann ist eine Hand in meinem Haar und presst mich ein Stück tiefer und obwohl ich kurz zu würgen beginne, zwinge ich mich, fest durch die Nase zu atmen und meine Zähne mit meinen Lippen zu bedecken. Tränen treten mir in die Augen und noch immer bewegt sich meine Kehle um ihn herum, was ihn nur noch mehr zum stöhnen bringt. Noch ein paar Mal bewegen sich seine Hüften mir entgegen und erst als er sich mit einem gepressten Schrei in meine Mundhöhle ergießt stelle ich fest, dass ich seine Erektion nicht mehr so fest halte wie zuvor.

  
Ich schlucke einen Teil und beginne zu husten und der Rest läuft mir übers Kinn herab. Er zieht mich von seinem Glied weg, ein Stück nach oben und hält mich fest, oder vielleicht hält er sich auch an mir fest, denn er zittert und atmet schwer und ich schlinge meinerseits die Arme um ihn und presse mich näher an ihn.

  
So ineinander verschlungen kommen wir langsam wieder zu Atem, ich höre auf zu Husten und er kommt von seinem Orgasmus herunter.

  
Schon spüre ich wieder seine Finger in meinem Haar und wie er mir beruhigend hindurch streicht. "Verzeih." flüstert er mit rauer Stimme und ich schüttle nur den Kopf. "Alles gut." bringe ich hervor und stelle jetzt - wo ich nicht mehr an seinem Glied zu ersticken drohe - fest, dass mein eigenes noch immer um Aufmerksamkeit bettelt.

  
Kurz wische ich mir das Sperma vom Kinn, dann schlucke ich schwer und drehe uns beide um.

  
Renji versucht sich auf seine Hände und Knie zu bewegen, aber ich schlinge die Beine um seine Hüften und halte ihn fest an mich gepresst, obwohl mein Atem sich leicht verschnellert - auf die Panik-weise, nicht die erregt-weise.

  
Ich zwinge mich, meinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen und lenke mich damit ab, dass ich an seinem Hals knabbere und meine Hände über seinen starken Rücken wandern lasse. (Wann genau hat er sich denn den Yukata ausgezogen? Den Moment scheine ich verpasst zu haben.)

  
"Ist das okay für dich?" fragt er mich sanft in mein Ohr und ich nicke nur. "Shinta hat jetzt Sendepause. Das ist jetzt _mein_ Körper." sage ich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und spüre als Antwort seine Lippen an meinem Ohr und seine Hände auf meiner Brust und dann ist er überall und ich weiß nicht, worauf ich mich konzentrieren soll, die Zähne, die an meinem Ohrläppchen ziehen oder die Finger, die meine Brustwarze zwirbeln oder die Hand, die mein Haar gepackt hält und meinen Kopf in den Nacken zieht.

  
"F-Fass mich an!" japse ich angestrengt, während meine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern und dann zu seinem Kopf, um ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen und dann sind seine Lippen auf meinen und ich ziehe ihn an den Haarsträhnen die ich eben beiseite gestrichen habe zu mir herunter und vertiefe unseren Kuss.

  
Einen Arm schlingt er um meine Hüften, mit der anderen zieht er links und rechts an meinem Hakama, um ihn mir über die Hüften zu ziehen.

  
Jetzt löse ich doch die Beine von seinen Hüften und warte ungeduldig, bis er mir die Uniform auszieht, hebe hilfreich die Hüften und die Beine und als er sich dann wieder auf meinen nackten Körper sinken lässt ist es Himmel und Hölle zugleich.

  
Unermüdlich reibt und zwirbelt er meine eine Brustwarze und ich keuche und japse mit jedem meiner Atemstöße.

  
Dann schlingt er eine Hand um mein bestes Stück und meine Lustlaute brechen abrupt ab, weil mir der Atem für sie fehlt.

  
Shinta lag während dem Sex niemals unten. Die Mädchen haben ihn kaum angefasst. Er hat das Mädel in die Laken gepresst und festgehalten und dann in sie gestoßen bis er gekommen ist. Das war Shintas Definition von Sex.

  
So berührt zu werden wie Renji mich berührt, alles so intensiv zu erleben - das ist alles Neuland für ihn. Mein Hirn mag sich daran erinnern, aber mein Körper kriegt von der kleinsten Berührung das Herzflattern.

  
"Tut gut?" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich nicke hastig. "Z-Zu viel." ächze ich und spüre ihn kurz zögern, doch dann festigt er seinen Griff nur und beginnt mir einen runterzuholen, die Bewegungen ein wenig zu fest und zu schnell, genau so wie ich es von ihm gewöhnt bin.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt in meinen Nacken und ich halte mich an ihm fest, während meine Hüften seiner Hand ganz ohne mein zutun entgegenkommen.

  
Sein Daumen beginnt über meine Eichel zu reiben wann immer er an sie angelangt und ich erzittere und mein Stöhnen wird dringender und dann lässt er abrupt von mir ab und ich schlage meine Fingernägel in seine Haut, so fest, dass ich spüre wie er zusammenzuckt. "Nicht… aufhören." bitte ich ihn mit bebender Stimme aber er schlingt nur die Arme um mich und hält mich fest.

  
"Shhh. Du kommst ja schon fast. Halt noch ein bisschen für mich aus, okay?" Ich nicke nur und vergrabe meine Nase in seinem Hals. Sanft streicht er mir durchs Haar. Ich kann spüren, dass er halb hart ist und dass sein Atem selbst schon ein wenig schneller ist. Tue ich das? Ich weiß noch wie er vor vielen Jahrzehnten gemeint hat, dass er zu alt wäre um ein zweites Mal einen hochzukriegen. Andererseits ist es tatsächlich immer wieder passiert, dass er noch mal hart geworden ist. Vielleicht hat er das ja auch einfach nur so gesagt gehabt. Nun, das ist etwas über das ich wann anders nachdenke.

  
Er hält mich fest und seinen Unterleib schön außer Reichweite von meinem und langsam komme ich wieder ein wenig herunter. Träge presst er ein paar Küsse gegen meinen Hals und mein Schlüsselbein und ich spüre seine Hand über meine Seite wandern (und zucke dabei zusammen) und dann über meine Hüfte und mit sanftem Druck an meinem Bein herab und wieder herauf. "Du bist so muskulös." sagt er mit leiser Stimme und da ist etwas wie Überraschung in seiner Stimme. Ich nicke. Shinta hat viel trainiert und obwohl ich das damals auch gemacht habe, ist er nicht so ein Steckenpferd geblieben wie ich. Ich bin fast so muskulös wie Renji. Ein Wunder, dass er mich überhaupt noch so durch die Gegend schleppen kann wie er es andauernd tut.

  
"Zu viel?" frage ich ihn und er schüttelt den Kopf. "Quatsch. Nur ungewohnt. Aber es steht dir. Und es ist besser als die anderen Menschen in deinem Zeitalter. Hast du gesehen wie fett die alle waren?" Ich schnaube. "Ja. Und jetzt als Ichigo finde ich es genauso abstoßend wie du. Shinta war dran gewöhnt. Es sind fast alle übergewichtig." Renji schüttelt den Kopf, während er einen Kuss auf meine Schulter presst. "Voll krass."

  
Ich kichere atemlos. Das Wort _krass_ gab es in Shintas Zeitalter schon gar nicht mehr. Das war vollkommen unmodern.

  
"Na?" fragt er mich. "Was macht dich am meisten an heutzutage? Wenn ich deine Ohrläppchen massiere?" Er tut es für einen Moment und ich wende mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf beiseite um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten, doch er hört schon wieder auf. "Oder deine Brustwarzen?" Sanft zwirbelt er die rechte und ich winde mich unter ihm. "Oder lieber doch wenn ich dir einen runterhole?" Ganz leicht nur fahren seine Fingerspitze der Länge nach über mein Glied, halten an meiner Eichel kurz inne und dann lässt er von mir ab und mir entkommt ein zittriger Atemzug, den ich soeben angehalten habe. 

  
"Kann… mich nicht entscheiden." flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen, als er sich zu mir herabbeugt um mich zu küssen. Er grinst. "Shinta ist echt leicht zu überzeugen, oder?" fragt er mich und ich kann nur ein angestrengtes, verständnisloses "Hm?" hervorbringen. "Na jetzt liegst du schon seit… ziemlich genau sieben Minuten unter mir und du bist erstens noch hart und zweitens nicht in Panik." Ich kichere. "Stimmt." nicke ich und schlinge die Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn festzuhalten. "Und…" Er zögert kurz und blickt auf einen Punkt neben meinem Kopf, bevor er mir wieder in die Augen schaut, bis ich in den dunklen Seelenspiegeln versinke. "Und ich hätte Gleitgel besorgt." beendet er seinen Satz, ein wenig zögerlich.

  
Ich schlucke schwer, bevor ich meine Lippen zu einem einseitigen Grinsen verziehe. "Worauf wartest du dann noch?" frage ich ihn und sehe ihn herausfordernd an. Auch er beginnt nun zu grinsen und presst einen Kuss auf meine Lippen, bevor er schwerfällig aufsteht. Ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick und begebe mich auf meine Ellbogen, während mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt und ich spüre, wie meine Erektion ein wenig abflaut. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blicke ich auf Klein-Shinta herab, verärgert über sein Verhalten.

  
Unauffällig führe ich meine Hand zwischen meine Beine und lasse sie ein paar Mal an mir herauf und wieder herab wandern. Ich will sie gerade wieder hastig neben mich legen, weil Renji das besorgte Gleitgel gefunden hat und sich wieder mir zuwendet, aber er ist schneller und sieht, was ich gerade getan habe.

  
Er leckt sich leicht über die Lippen und ich grinse schief zu ihm hoch.

  
Langsamen Schrittes kommt er zu mir zurück und beugt sich zu mir herunter, um seine Lippen auf meine zu pressen und ich erwidere den Kuss halbherzig, während ich mir mit trägen Handbewegungen weiter einen runter hole.

  
Seine Zunge fährt sanft über meine Unterlippe und ich öffne den Mund, um seine Zunge mit meiner anzustupsen. Er löst sich wieder von mir. "Willst du dich lieber hinlegen?" fragt er sanft. "Oder über mir sitzen? Ganz wie du willst."

  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen lasse ich von mir ab und sinke zurück.

  
"Schon gut. Ich vertraue dir." Ich lächle leicht und kann sehen, wie Renji bei meinen Worten leicht errötet.

  
Wieder beugt er sich zu mir herab und küsst mich und ich erwidere freudig, zucke aber entgegen meiner Worte dennoch zusammen, als ich das Klacken des Deckels höre. Ich greife nach seinem Gesicht und bewege meine Lippen intensiver gegen seine.

  
Er scheint ein wenig unsicher zu sein ob ich ihn nicht doch verkohle, doch er geht auf meinen Kuss ein, bevor er sich kurz von mir löst und gegen meine Lippen atmet, während er mit einer Hand sanft gegen meinen rechten Innenschenkel drückt. "Spreiz die Beine ein bisschen mehr." flüstert er atemlos und ich nicke nur stumm und tue es, während mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.

  
Erinnerungen kommen in mir auf, Erinnerungen von Shinta, als er ein kleiner Junge war. Wie sein, wie _mein_ , Onkel Sokku immer an ihm (mir) herumgefummelt hat. Einmal im Sommer - es war unglaublich heiß, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere - bin ich nur im Unterhöschen und einem Tshirt durch die Wohnung gerannt und habe kleine Spielzeugautos durch mein Zimmer geschoben. Onkel Kouru war noch auf der Arbeit gewesen und Tante Mira und Mama im Wohnzimmer und haben sich unterhalten, während Sokku mir beim Spielen zugeschaut hat und hin und wieder ein Auto in meine Richtung geschoben hat, wenn es meinen Fingern entwischt ist.

  
Er hat mir von hinten gegen die nackten Oberschenkel geklatscht und ich bin nur mit einem unschuldigen, verlegenen Kichern von einem Bein aufs andere getreten. Irgendwann hat er es geschafft, mich mit einem Auto anzulocken, das er vor seinen Beinen hin und her fahren gelassen hatte. Zuvor bin ich seinen grabschenden Händen immer erfolgreich ausgewichen, doch da hat er mich erwischt gehabt, mich zwischen seine Beine gezerrt und mir das Auto gegeben. Ich habe es wie ein Flugzeug durch die Luft fliegen lassen und wollte wieder weiterspielen, aber er hat mich festgehalten gehabt und dann hat er seine Finger unter meine Unterhose geschoben und mit zwei Fingern mit meinem kleinen Glied gespielt und wieder habe ich versucht abzuhauen, mit Tränen in den Augen weil es sich seltsam angefühlt hat und ich nicht wollte, dass er mich anfasst, aber er hat mich weiter festgehalten und einen Finger zwischen meinen Hintern geschoben. Eigentlich sind diese Erinnerungen nur verschwommen. Ich denke nicht daran. Ich wache nachts nicht auf deswegen. Aber in Momenten wie diesen erinnere ich mich an das Gefühl, als er seinen Zeigefinger in meinen Arsch geschoben hat und mir hastig eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst hat, als ich schreien wollte. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich geheult habe und das er gesagt hat, dass ich niemandem etwas sagen soll und wie er mit dem Finger grob in mich gestoßen hat und mir währenddessen ins Ohr gegrollt hat und es hat wehgetan und ich habe geweint und mich dann im Bad versteckt, als er mich endlich losgelassen hat.

  
"Ichigo?" höre ich durch die Erinnerungen hindurch mit einem Mal Renjis Stimme und zucke schwer atmend zusammen. "Hmm?" quetsche ich mit zittriger Stimme hervor und bemerke erst dann, dass ich meine Oberschenkel fest aneinander gepresst habe und seine Hand zwischen ihnen zerquetsche.

  
Ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln brennen und wende hastig den Blick ab, doch er hat schon längst bemerkt, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt und befreit seine Hand und nimmt mich in den Arm, während ich am ganzen Leib zittere.

  
Sanft wiegt er mich vor und zurück und seine Finger streichen durch mein Haar. Er hat schon Gleitgel an ihnen und ich spüre, wie er die dickflüssige Masse ungewollt in meinem Haar verteilt. "Shhh." flüstert er mir ins Ohr. "Schön atmen, komm schon, ein und wieder aus. So ist gut. Ganz ruhig."

  
Mein Atem geht stoßweise und was zuvor noch an Erregung da war ist verschwunden, während ich eine Panikattacke niederzukämpfen versuche. Ich merke gar nicht so richtig, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen, stattdessen halte ich mich krampfhaft an Renji fest, die Fingernägel in seine Brust gekrallt, während ich mich auf seine Stimme zu konzentrieren versuche, die mir noch immer Anweisungen gibt. Ruhig atmen. Tief ein. Langsam wieder aus.

  
Als die Panik mich endlich wieder aus ihrem Griff entlässt stelle ich fest, dass ich auf der Seite liege und an Renjis Brust gepresst. Ich löse meine zitternden, verkrampften Finger aus seiner Haut und wische mir fahrig über die nassen Wangen, das Gesicht rot weil es mir peinlich ist, dass ich diesen mentalen Zusammenbruch hatte, aber Renji streicht mir nur weiterhin sanft durchs Haar und legt sanft seine Lippen auf meine Stirn.

  
Ich schlucke und höre, wie ein ersticktes Schluchzen meine Kehle vibrieren lässt.

  
"Ich hab dich. Alles gut." flüstert er und klingt richtig erschrocken, der Arme, während er mich näher an sich zieht. "Schon gut." krächze ich. "Alles in Ordnung." versuche ich uns beide zu überzeugen und er atmet zittrig aus und presst wieder einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. 

  
Dann schweige ich, während er mich (und sich selbst auch) mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen versucht, davon, dass er da ist und wie sehr er mich liebt und dass alles in Ordnung wäre und ich nicke nur wieder und wieder, die Augen geschlossen und tief seinen Geruch einziehend.

  
Onkel Sokku hat nach Schweiß gestunken und nach Bier und nach dem billigen Aftershave das er benutzt hat. Renji riecht nach Schwertöl und sein Schweiß anders und er riecht warm und männlich und langsam verfliegt die Erinnerung wieder und ich küsse seine Schulter und fahre mit den rauen Fingerspitzen zaghaft über die tiefen Nagelabdrücke, die ich in seiner Brust hinterlassen habe. Zwei davon bluten sogar leicht, doch er zuckt nicht einmal und schluckt nur, als ich mich zaghaft herabbeuge und die Verletzungen vorsichtig küsse.

  
Sanft legt er die Hände an meine Wangen und zieht mein Gesicht zu sich nach oben, um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen darum." nickt er in Richtung seiner Brust ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen. Sanft fahren seine Finger über meine vom weinen leicht geschwollenen Augenlider und ich drücke mich näher an ihn und lege meine Lippen auf seine. Er küsst mich zurück, aber langsam nur, langsam und tief.

  
"Alles wieder gut." flüstere ich mit rauer Stimme, obwohl er mich überhaupt nicht gefragt hat und lächle, aber es kommt ein wenig angestrengt rüber, dass spüre ich ohne es zu sehen.

  
"Hey, was war denn los?" fragt er mich leise und ich schlucke und schließe die Augen, bevor ich zaghaft von der Erinnerung zu erzählen beginne, die mich da heimgesucht hat. Stumm hört er mir zu, seine eine Hand in meinem Nacken und seine Stirn an meiner und seine andere Hand um meine Schultern geschlungen.

  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" flüstert er und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mir die Anklage in seiner Stimme nur einbilde. "Ich hätte doch niemals… Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass…" Noch ein wenig fahrig versetze ich ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und schlage dabei seine Stirn gegen meine und der Schmerz zieht mich ein wenig mehr zurück in die Gegenwart.

  
"Nicht deine Schuld." sage ich und schüttle ernst den Kopf. "Ich liege nachts nicht wach und denke darüber nach. Tatsächlich habe ich bis gerade eben nie so wirklich daran gedacht. Ich war ein Kind. Ich wusste nicht was er macht. Nur gerade eben… Da ist irgendwie alles ein wenig hochgekommen." Ich drücke einen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze und lege meine Hände an seine Wangen. "Ich will auf jeden Fall mit dir Sex haben. Naja, vielleicht nicht mehr heute, aber irgendwann. So bald wie möglich. Ich… Ich werds nicht runterschlucken, versprochen, aber ich will nicht, dass mir - uns - sowas im Weg steht."

  
Er nickt. "Okay." flüstert er und stupst mit der Seite seines Zeigefingers sanft gegen meine Nase. "Kann ich dir sonst noch was gutes tun? Soll ich dir einen blasen oder so?" fragt er mich sanft und ich lache erstickt auf und presse einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und schüttle denn den Kopf. "Danke, aber… heute nicht. Ich… weiß nicht ob ich ihn heute noch mal hoch krieg." 

  
Mit roten Wangen deute ich an mir herab und er nickt nur. "Kuscheln?" fragt er dann und ich nicke und schon bin ich gefangen in seinen Armen, die mich näher an ihn heran ziehen. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Brust, die Augen geschlossen und schwer durch die Nase atmend. Renji hat sein Gesicht in meinem Haar vergraben und hält mich fest. Ich spüre seinen warmen, nackten Körper an meinem, doch dieses Mal ist diese Berührung nicht erregend, sondern beruhigend und angenehm.

  
Zaghaft schlinge ich die Beine um seine Hüften und atme tief ein und wieder aus, denn ich kann die Spitze seines weichen Glieds knapp hinterhalb meiner Hoden spüren. Ein bisschen zu nah. Er bewegt sich nicht und ich weiß, dass er mir nichts tun wird, dass er nicht spontan versuchen wird mich zu penetrieren und ich atme nur weiter tief ein und wieder aus. Die Arbeit als Putze für die Shinigami ist hart und ich müde. Gerade die letzten Minuten haben mich emotional ermüdet und ich blinzle ein paar Mal, fahre noch einmal zaghaft über die Nagelabdrücke die ich hinterlassen habe und dämmere dann langsam weg, mein Kopf auf seiner Brust und seine und meine Gliedmaßen ein Kuddelmuddel.

Vor vier Wochen:

Ein wenig angeheitert von unserer kleinen Feier torkele ich zurück in Renjis Barracke.

  
Es fuchst mich immer noch, dass das Haarefärben nicht so funktioniert hat, wie ich das gewollt habe. Vielleicht sehe ich auch einfach nur Gespenster, denn obwohl ich Renji ein ganzes halbes Dutzend schwarze Strähnen gezeigt habe, scheint er sie nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.

  
Ikkaku hatte tatsächlich den Herzinfarkt seines Lebens, als er mich mit einem Mal gesehen hat. Dieses Mal war es ja beinahe genau umgekehrt wie letztes Mal, wo ich dunkle Haare mit meinem Gesicht hatte, denn dieses Mal waren es ja orangerote Haare mit einem fremden Gesicht.

  
Dennoch hat er mich erkannt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich an meinem Reiatsu.

  
Und als er dann auch noch erfahren hat, dass ich an der Shinigami-Akademie angenommen worden bin hat er sogar eine Runde ausgegeben. Dann hat Renji eine Runde ausgegeben. Ich glaub ich selbst hab auch noch ne Runde ausgegeben.

  
Ich bin nicht stockbesoffen, aber ich würde mich definitiv nicht mehr hinter das Lenkrad eines Autos setzen. Auch nicht hinter eines mit Autopilot so wie die aus Shintas Zeit.

  
Ich kichere, weil Renji gerade Ikkakus Gesichtsausdruck nachgemacht hat (oder es zumindest versucht hat) löse den Gurt meines Zanpakutos von meiner Brust, weil ich nicht umhin komme, es wieder so zu tragen wie Zangetsu damals und lege den Gurt um seinen Nacken, bevor ich mein Katana wie eine Leine benutze und ihn mit mir ziehe, kaum dass wir beide aus den Schuhen geschlüpft sind.

  
Renji ist in einem ähnlichen Torkelzustand wie ich, scheint aber noch immer mehr Sake zu vertragen als ich. Das überrascht mich ein wenig. Shinta hat fast jeden unter den Tisch gesoffen. Vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig Kopfsache.

  
Er schlägt mit der flachen Hand gegen meinen Hintern während er mir folgt und mein Atem stockt für einen Moment und ich werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er holt auf, schlingt von hinten die Arme um mich und schiebt mich weiter, während ich noch immer mein Katana festhalte. Die Arme um meine Hüften geschlungen schiebt er mich gegen die Wand, während seine Hände über meine größtenteils bedeckte Brust wandern, seine Lippen an der Seite meines Halses. Er riecht nach dem Sake, den wir getrunken haben, aber es stört mich nicht weiter, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Atem genauso riecht.

  
Umständlich befreie ich seinen Hals von dem Gurt und stelle mein Zanpakuto neben uns gegen die Wand bevor ich nach seiner Hand greife. "Fass mich an." flüstere ich atemlos und schiebe sie in meinen Hakama. Er versteht und schlingt die Hand um die Erektion, die mich jetzt schon quält seitdem er während unserer letzten Trinkrunde immerzu seine Hand auf meinem Hintern hatte und seine Lippen viel zu oft viel zu nahe an meinen Ohren.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt in meinen Nacken und gegen seine Schulter, während er mich mit einem Arm fest umschlungen und gegen seinen Körper gepresst hält und mir mit der anderen gekonnt einen runter holt.

  
"Oh Kami." krächzte ich, stütze mich mit einem Unterarm an der Wand ab und greife mit der anderen Hand hinter mich, an seinen Hintern um ihn näher an mich zu pressen. Ich kann sein Glied an meinem bedeckten Hintern spüren, doch es stört mich nicht weiter, denn meine liebste Schlafstellung ist nach wie vor die Löffelstellung und da spüre ich andauernd sein bestes Stück an meinem Hintern und oft genug auch im erregten Zustand.

  
"Halt mich gut fest." bringe ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme hervor, während ich spüre, wie er mich fester an sich presst, während die Hand in meinem Hakama gekonnt meine Eichel massiert. Ich stöhne tief und spüre, wie mir ein paar Tropfen Präejakulat entkommen, während ich mich mit fahrigen Bewegungen daran mache, mich von meiner Kleidung zu befreien. Ich schlüpfe aus meinem Kosode und steige umständlich aus dem Hakama und lehne mich fester gegen ihn, während ich in seine Hand zu stoßen beginne. "Z-Zieh dich aus." bitte ich ihn und im nächsten Moment hat er mich umgedreht, sodass ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehne. Er hat von mir abgelassen, stattdessen küsst er mich leidenschaftlich während er sich hastig daran macht, meiner Bitte nachzukommen.

  
Ich kann die Muskeln unter seiner Haut spielen spüren, als er sich mit ein paar Verrenkungen die Uniform vom Körper zieht.

  
Die Arme habe ich um seinen Nacken geschlungen, jetzt löse ich meine rechte von ihm und greife nach seiner eigenen Erektion und er stöhnt in unseren Kuss hinein und stößt in meine Hand und jetzt ist es an mir, ihm einen runterzuholen. Seine Hände greifen nach meinem nackten Hintern und heben mich in die Höhe und ich gebe einen Protestlaut von mir, als ich von seinem Glied ablassen muss, um stattdessen die Beine um seine Hüften zu schlingen.

  
Seine leicht geöffneten Lippen wandern über meinen Hals und ich seufze zufrieden und halte ihn fest, als er mich zu seinem Futon trägt und darauf ablegt.

  
Dieses Mal dreht er uns nicht um hundertachtzig Grad und ich tue es ebenfalls nicht, stattdessen halte ich mich mit den Beinen noch immer an seinen Hüften fest, reibe mich an ihm und vertiefe unseren erneuten Kuss, während ich mit seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen beginne.

  
Gierig stöhnt er, presst mich näher an sich heran und reibt seine Zunge gegen meine.

  
Der Kuss währt noch ein wenig länger, dann lässt er von mir ab und sieht liebevoll auf mich herab. Ich lächle zu ihm hoch und streiche eine Strähne auf seinem Gesicht, die sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hat.

  
Mit einem Ächzen sinkt er neben mir auf den Futon, auf seine Seite, abgestützt auf seinem Ellbogen und schaut zu mir runter. Ich spüre wie sein Blick über meine Brust wandert und meinen Bauch, meine Arme, meine Beine, meinen Intimbereich.

  
Ich sehe ihn an, sage aber nichts, während sich mein Atem langsam wieder beruhigt.

  
Er schnaubt. "Weißt du was lustig ist?" "Was denn?" frage ich ihn mit leicht rauer Stimme, wende mich auf meine Seite und ihm zu und begebe mich ebenfalls auf einen Ellbogen. "Es ist mittlerweile schon fast ein wenig seltsam dich mit der Haarfarbe zu sehen." grinst er und ich schnaube. "Achja?" "Ja. Ich kenn Shinta jetzt schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren und er hatte immer schwarze Haare. Ich glaub ich hab mich sogar schon daran gewöhnt." Ich grinse schief, doch mein Gesicht wird ein wenig ernster als er mit eine gefärbte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn streicht. "Aber so - das bist ein wenig mehr du wie du damals warst. Ich sage nicht, dass du jetzt schlechter wärst, nur eben anders." Er kichert leise. "Und ich finde es echt süß, dass du dir die Haare für mich gefärbt hast."

  
Ich werde rot und ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Idiot. Wer sagt denn, dass ich es für dich getan habe?" Er lacht nun schallend und drückt einen Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze. "Du bist übrigens noch genauso süß wenn du rot wirst." Ich hätte ihm gern an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich nicht süß bin. Andererseits ist er auch oft süß. Es ist süß, wie er sich immer um mich kümmert. Es ist süß, wenn er seinen Daumen halb in den Mund schiebt wenn er schläft. Es ist süß, wie er mich verliebt anlächelt.

  
Auch harte Kerle wie wir haben das recht darauf, etwas süß zu finden.

  
Ich lächle nur sanft zu ihm auf, während sein Blick wieder über meinen Körper wandert. Ich weiß, dass er das bei jeder Gelegenheit macht und dennoch fühlt es sich noch immer so an, als täte er es zum ersten Mal. Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken, doch Renji wird wieder ernst.

  
"Weißt du," beginnt er. "Damals, in deinem alten Körper, da habe ich jede Narbe an dir gekannt. Jetzt nicht mehr, auch wenn ich es gerne würde. Die hier, von wo hast du dir?" Ich spüre, wie sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger sanft über eine geriffelte, mittlerweile hautfarbene Narbe streichen die sich über meinen Unterarm zieht. Ich schlucke und zucke zusammen, als er sie berührt. Sanft umfasst er meinen linken Arm und zieht die Narbe erneut nach, dieses Mal mit seinem Daumen, bevor er zur nächsten Narbe überspringt, die sich nicht allzu weit neben der ersten über meinen Arm zieht.

  
Ich betrachte die Narben kritisch, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Darüber rede ich nicht so gerne. Es war zwar Shintas Tat, nicht die meine, aber dennoch… "Die erste…" beginne ich zaghaft. "Die hat Shinta sich selbst mit einer Rasierklinge zugefügt da war er fünfzehn." sage ich langsam und Renjis Daumen hält kurz inne, bevor seine Berührung sanfter wird als er versteht. "Wieso hat er das gemacht?" fragt Renji mich leise und ich bin froh, dass er von _seiner_ Tat redet und nicht von _meiner_.

  
Ich schlucke. "Shinta hat immer auf taff gemacht, aber manchmal sind ihm Sachen nahe gegangen. Er wurde oft als Bohnenstange bezeichnet und hat dann umso mehr trainiert und gegessen so gut es ging. Oder es wurde von seiner Familie geredet, wie sehr am Arsch die doch ist. Ein paar Typen aus der Jahrgangsstufe über ihm haben herausgefunden, dass seine Mutter abgehauen ist und haben sich darüber lustig gemacht. Er hat versucht sie zu verprügeln, hat dafür aber nur aufs Maul gekriegt. Die waren zu dritt und er allein und kleiner als sie. Zuhause hat sein Vater ihn dann dafür zusammengeschissen, dass er sich geprügelt hat. 'Mein Sohn verliert nicht in Prügeleien.' hat er gesagt. Es war… ein sehr langer und sehr beschissener Tag gewesen. Shinta hat einen dieser Einwegrasierer von seinem Vater genommen, die Klinge rausgebrochen und sie sich über den Arm gezogen. Es war… ziemlich tief und hat arg geblutet. Hat ihn sogar fast von den Socken gehauen. Und er war nie beim Arzt deswegen, auch wenns durchaus Stiche benötigt hätte."

  
Kritisch betrachte ich die Narbe. Zaghaft fährt Renjis Finger über die Narbe daneben und ich schüttle den Kopf. "Die ist von wann anders. Die meisten Narben, die sich Shinta damals so zugefügt hat waren nicht so tief, die sind mittlerweile verschwunden."

Ich hebe ihm meine Unterarme unter die Nase und er schaut genauer hin und folgt den kaum sichtbaren Linien, die sich kreuz und quer über meine Arme ziehen. Sanft küsst er die Narbe, die damals so tief gewesen ist.

  
"Und die?" fragt er und deutet auf die andere.

  
"Die hat sich Shinta auch selbst zugefügt. Das Mädchen in das er verknallt gewesen ist hat ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt. Er hat sie zu zwingen versucht, aber sie konnte Karate oder sowas, auf jeden Fall hat sie ihn fertig gemacht. Und danach hat es ihn fertig gemacht, dass er so ein Arsch zu ihr war und, zugegeben, auch ein wenig, dass sie ihn so verprügelt hat." Renji nickt langsam. "Wieder mit einer Rasierklinge?" fragt er und ich schüttle den Kopf. "Taschenmesser." sage ich und er küsst auch diese Narbe vorsichtig.

  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon." sagt er leise und ich nicke nur wage mit dem Kopf. "Du warst ja auch nicht immer da. Selbst wenn, Shinta hat es nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Hast du ihn jemals mit kurzärmeligen Oberteilen gesehen, als er in der Hochschule war?"

  
Renji schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein." stellt er fest. "Nicht einmal im Sommer."

  
Ich nicke. "Er wollte nicht, dass man sie sieht. Die Narben. Dann hätten ihn die anderen nur noch mehr fertig gemacht. Er ist dann irgendwann auf die Oberschenkel umgestiegen."

  
Zögernd blickt er meine Beine an, doch dort sind keine solch sichtbaren Narben wie an meinem linken Arm. "Er hat nicht mehr so tief geschnitten. Dafür häufiger." "Weißt du… warum er es gemacht hat?" fragt mich Renji und ich nicke langsam. "Ich denke schon." antworte ich und reibe mir über die Narben an meinem Unterarm, eine Angewohnheit, die Shinta immer dann hatte, wenn er nervös war.

  
"Er… hatte niemanden zum reden. Er hat sich selbst verletzt und wenn es ihm scheiße ging hat er seine Fingernägel in die Schnitte gegraben und das hat es besser gemacht. Naja, vielleicht nicht besser. Aber es hat ihn abgelenkt."

  
Sein Blick wandert abschätzend über meinen Körper doch ich schüttle nur mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. "Du wirst keine Narben mehr finden. Diese beiden Male waren die einzigen, wo Shinta so richtig verprügelt worden ist. Naja, man hat ihm noch einmal die Nase gebrochen gehabt aber das wars. Er war echt verdammt gut darin sich zu prügeln."

  
Er nickt und mein Blick schweift über seinen Körper. Ich habe die vielen neuen Narben an ihm auch schon längst entdeckt.

  
Gesagt habe ich noch nichts.

  
Shinigami-sein ist nicht unbedingt der sicherste Job dieser Welt. Wunden und Narben passieren eben. Und es ist auch viel Zeit vergangen. Dennoch, die Narben auf seinem Körper zeugen von Unachtsamkeit. Langsam fahren meine Finger über die lange Narbe, die sich quer über seine Brust zieht, die, die ihm der unbekannte Ryoka damals zugefügt hat. "Die kenn ich." sage ich mit leicht rauer Stimme, während meine Finger zu einer anderen wandern, die sich über seine Schulter zieht. "Was ist mit der?" frage ich ihn. Er seufzt und bei der Art und Weise wie er zur Seite schaut weiß ich, dass das auch für ihn ein Thema ist, über das er nicht gerne redet. "Du weißt, dass die Missionen die wir Shinigami kriegen verschiedene Stufen haben?" fragt er mich und ich blinzle und schüttle den Kopf. "Ich bin heute erst Schüler geworden. Ich hab noch nichts gelernt." erkläre ich ihm und er nickt ernst. "Dann erklär ichs dir kurz. Es gibt einfache Missionen wie zum Beispiel… zum Beispiel im Büro zu sitzen und für die Ranghöheren den Laufburschen zu spielen und von einer Division zur anderen zu rennen. Dann gibts solche wie das beseitigen von Hollows. Und dann gibts Missionen, die inoffiziell von allen Suizid-Missionen genannt werden, weil die Chance, dabei draufzugehen sehr hoch ist. Da ist alles dabei, vom Ryoka-jagen bis hin wie zum Beispiel unser Ausflug damals nach Hueco Mundo. Und… naja, ich habe in den Jahren vor deinem ersten Tod viele dieser Missionen gemacht."

  
Er schluckt und schaut weg. "Die Narbe da ist von einem Hollow, der sehr scharfe Krallen hatte. An meiner Seite ist noch ein Klauenabdruck von ihm."

  
Mein Blick wandert zu seiner Seite, wo sich drei geriffelte Linien über seinen Brustkorb ziehen. Langsam fahre ich die Klauenspuren nach, bevor ich es ihm nachtue, mich vorbeuge und sie sanft küsse. Ich spüre, wie er unter mir erschauert. Meine Finger finden eine Narbe, die mir schon früher aufgefallen ist, und die auf seinen Schulterblättern ein paar seiner Tattoos spaltet. "Da habe ich mich in ne Gegnermenge gestürzt, weil die einen Kameraden angegriffen haben." Er schluckt schwer. "Der andere Shinigami hat es nicht geschafft… Er ist an dem Tag in meinen Armen gestorben. Die Narbe die du gerade anfasst, da hat mich ein Katana erwischt. Ein anderer hat mich fast ein paar Finger gekostet." Er hebt seine rechte Hand vor mein Gesicht. Ja, die Narbe habe ich auch schon gesehen. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen um die Narbe und sauge leicht an ihr bevor ich Ring- und kleiner Finger in den Mund nehme, den Blick dabei nicht von ihm nehmend. Ich kann sehen, wie sein Atem sich ein wenig verschnellert und spüre, wie er mit den Fingern über meine Zunge reibt und ich nuckle sanft an ihnen, lasse meine Zunge zwischen seine Finger wandern und über die Narbe an deren Knöcheln. "Wer war der andere Shinigami?" frage ich ihn leise und - zugegeben - ein wenig undeutlich, weil ich noch immer seine Finger im Mund habe.

  
Er senkt den Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Es ist schon so lange her, ich habe seinen Namen vergessen."

  
Sanft knabbere ich an seinen Fingerspitzen und küsse sie sanft, bevor ich die speichelnassen Finger aus meinem Mund entlasse.

  
Die leichte Trunkenheit ist schon längst verflogen.

  
Langsam fahren meine Finger über weitere Narben, über die an seinem Unterarm, die an seiner Hüfte, den parallelen Linien auf seinem Oberschenkel und höre mehr Geschichten von Ryoka und Hollows und einmal sogar einem Menos.

  
Ich presse meine Lippen auf seine, als ich keine neuen Narben mehr finden kann. "Das wars." sage ich. "Ab jetzt - oder zumindest sehr bald - bin ich mit dabei und dann musst du nie wieder alleine auf solche Missionen. Dann passen wir aufeinander auf. Weißt du noch, damals? Ich war auch ohne Ausbildung eine Naturgewalt. Stell dir mal vor wie unaufhaltsam ich - wir - sein werden, sobald ich erstmal Kidou beherrsche."

  
Er kichert und ich grinse, glücklich darüber, ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht zu haben.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstert er gegen meine Lippen und ich gebe einen glücklichen Laut von mir. "Und ich dich auch. Ich liebe dich auch." antworte ich ihm leise und er schlingt die Arme um mich und drückt mich an sich und ich lächle zufrieden. "Genug von der Vergangenheit." hauche ich gegen seine Lippen und er nickt. "Was schlägst du vor?" fragt er mich stattdessen und ich grinse verschlagen, nehme seine Hand in meine und führe sie zwischen meine Beine zu meiner Männlichkeit, die während unserem Gespräch zugegeben ziemlich an Härte verloren hat, aber wieder interessiert zuckt, als seine Finger sie berühren.

  
Ich weite meine Beine mit einem leisen Stöhnen als er mich umfasst und seine Hand sanft an ihr hoch und wieder runter wandern lässt. Ich winde mich unter seinen Berührungen, während ich mich langsam zurück auf den Rücken drehe, während er noch immer auf der Seite neben mir liegt.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt in meinen Nacken, als er meine Schulter zu küssen beginnt und ein Stromstoß schießt durch meinen Körper, als er mit seinem Daumen über meine Eichel reibt und dabei Präejakulat aufsammelt, das aus meinem Spalt tritt.

  
"Du bist so feucht." flüstert er nahe meines Ohrs und ich keuche auf. Es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell er von ernst-ernst zu Dirty-Talk-ernst wechseln kann. Sanft massiert er meine Eichel und meine Hüften winden sich unter seinen Berührungen.

  
"Du vertraust mir, ja?" fragt er mich und ich nicke ohne das geringste Zögern. "Dann vertraue mir, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich dich heute _nicht_ penetrieren werde, okay?" Ich schlucke und öffne die Augen, nicke aber. "Okay." sage ich ernst. "Ich glaube dir." sage ich leise und er fasst mich an den Schultern und dreht mich halb um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm liege.

  
Er schlingt die Arme um meine Brust und zieht mich an seinen starken Körper heran. Ich spüre seine Erektion in meinem Steißbein, doch ich räkele mich nur leicht und reibe mich an ihm, um ihn zu provozieren.

  
Es scheint zu funktionieren. Er küsst mein Ohr und fährt dessen Konturen nach und ich stöhne auf, während seine eine Hand tiefer wandert und zu meiner Erektion, wo er sie mit langsamen Bewegungen zu massieren beginnt, meine Eichel, meine Hoden, die Vene auf der Unterseite. Meine Hüften winden sich und mein Atem wird immer angestrengter. "Komme… bald." stöhne ich und spüre ihn grinsen, bevor er von mir ablässt. "Denk dran." flüstert er mir ins Ohr. "Ich penetrier dich nicht." verspricht er mir erneut und ich nicke nur und stöhne, als er die nun freie Hand um meinen oben liegenden Oberschenkel schlingt und ihn in die Höhe und nach hinten zieht, sodass er meine privaten Stellen komplett einsehen kann. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ich gerade aussehen muss, entkommt mir erneut ein Keuchen, doch seine Hand fährt nur sanft über meinen empfindlichen Innenschenkel, massiert kurz meine Hoden und fährt dann über den anderen Innenschenkel, zurück zwischen meine Beine und ein wenig tiefer, wo sie sanfte Zirkel in die Haut hinter meinen Hoden ziehen.

  
Ich erschauere und spüre ihn sanft gegen mein Ohr keuchen, während seine Finger wieder höher wandern, sanft meine Hoden in einer Hand hin und her wiegen und einmal über meine Erektion fahren, bevor seine Finger wieder tiefer wandern, hin zu meinem Hintern, dessen Backen er sanft knetet und leicht auseinander zieht.

  
Er penetriert mich heute nicht. Dieses Versprechen hält Shintas Körper heute ruhig, auch dann, als seine von meinem Präejakulat feuchten Fingerspitzen über meinen Eingang streichen. Sanft massiert er meine zuckende Rosette, doch zu keinem Moment dringt einer seiner Finger in mich ein, genau wie er es versprochen hat.

  
Gänsehaut zieht sich über meinen Körper und mein Atem entkommt mir in schweren Stößen.

  
Wieder tritt ein wenig Präejakulat aus dem kleinen Spalt auf meiner Eichel und dabei fasst er sie nicht einmal an. Er wechselt die Finger, reibt nun mit seinem Daumen über die runzelige Haut da unten, die unter jeder Berührung zuckt.

  
"V-Versuchs." bitte ich ihn mit leicht zitternder Stimme und seine Massage hält kurz inne. "Nein." sagt er knapp und mir entkommt ein wimmern, doch er redet weiter, bevor ich zu betteln anfangen kann. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das heute nicht machen werde. Mal ganz davon abgesehen hab ich kein Gleitgel hier in der Nähe. Das ist dort hinten irgendwo und ich werde nicht aufstehen um es zu suchen. Heute machen wir das anders. Keine Sorge, es wird genauso geil sein." verspricht er mir und ich nicke nur. So konsequent kenne ich ihn gar nicht.

  
Dennoch, ein Teil von mir ist froh darüber, heute nicht weiter zu gehen.

  
Ich spüre sein Glied kurz über meinen Hintern und dann meinen Eingang streichen und allein seine zuvorigen Worte halten mich davon ab, doch noch verschreckt zusammenzuzucken.

  
Seine Hüften pressen sich gegen meinen Hintern und - wie ich mit einem Blick nach unten feststelle - sein Glied befindet sich zwischen meinen Beinen, dicht unter meinem eigenen.

  
Ich japse, als er eine Art Stoßbewegung vollführt, sein Glied kurz verschwindet und dann wieder zwischen meinen Beinen auftaucht. Seine Spitze reibt dabei über meine Hoden. Mein Atem verschnellert sich und mein Körper beginnt vor Erregung zu zittern, während mir der Mund offen stehen bleibt.

  
"Drück die Oberschenkel zusammen." flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich stöhne laut auf, während ich mich zaghaft daran mache, der Aufforderung zu folgen.

  
Ich presse die Beine zusammen und spüre sein pulsierendes Glied zwischen ihnen und höre ihn atemlos aufstöhnen. "T-Tu ich dir nicht weh?" frage ich ihn gepresst, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und vollführt wieder diese Stoßbewegung von zuvor, die uns beide gemeinsam stöhnen lässt.

  
"Nee." sagt er atemlos. "Das fühlt sich grad so geil an. Scheiße, fühlt sich an als wär ich in dir drin." sagt er und klingt dabei so atemlos begeistert, dass ich unbewusst die Oberschenkel fester zusammenpresse und spüre, wie Präejakulat an seinem Glied herabrinnt und an meinen Innenschenkeln kleben bleibt. "Verflucht." höre ich ihn wimmern und wie er die Stoßbewegungen wieder aufnimmt.

  
Mit jedem seiner Stöße reibt er erst gegen die Spalte in meinem Hintern und dann über meine Hoden. Sein warmes, pulsierendes Glied, das wieder und wieder zwischen meine Innenschenkel fährt, lässt mich erzittern. Seine Finger fahren über meine Oberschenkel und dann zu meiner Erektion, um mir im Rhythmus seiner Stöße einen runterzuholen.

  
Ich spüre Lusttränen in meinen Augen brennen und habe den Mund weit offen stehen, weil ich keine Luft zu bekommen drohe, weil verdammt, fühlt sich das gut an.

  
"Ichigo." stöhnt er und drückt mich näher an sich. "Du fühlst dich so gut an. Scheiße, du bist so eng um mich herum." wispert er atemlos und ich erzittere und spanne unbewusst die Muskeln in meinen Beinen an, was ihm ein gequältes Stöhnen entweichen lässt. "Scheiße." wispert er. "So gut… So verdammt gut." Die Bewegungen seiner Hand werden schneller und mein Atem stockt. Der Arm um meine Brust presst mich näher, seine Finger spielen mit meiner Brustwarze, seine andere Hand holt mir mit dem Können von mehreren Jahrhunderten einen runter und ich bewege meine Hüften im Rhythmus seiner Stöße gegen ihn, zu atemlos, um etwas zu sagen.

  
Die nasse Spitze seiner Eichel reibt über meine Hoden und mir entkommt ein Spritzer Sperma, während mein Herzschlag kurz aussetzt. "Scheiße." wimmere ich. "Scheiße. Ich… ich komm gleich. Renji, ich-" Seine Stöße werden kräftiger bis ich spüre, dass seine Hüften beinahe schon schmerzhaft auf meinen Hintern treffen, der Griff seiner Hand fester und seine anderen Fingern ziehen an meiner Brustwarze während er an meinem Ohrläppchen zieht und mit einem gepressten Aufschrei komme ich einmal quer über meinen Bauch und die Bettlaken unter uns.

  
Mein Atem fliegt, während er von meinem Glied ablässt, den Arm stattdessen um meine Beine schlingt und sie fester gegeneinander presst, während seine hastigen Stöße noch mehr an Rhythmus verlieren.

  
Mit zitternden Fingern greife ich hinter mich, schlage ihm auf den Hintern und ziehe ihn näher an mich. "Komm schon." ächze ich, atemlos wegen seiner festen Stöße, die mir die Luft aus den Lungen pressen. Ich greife zwischen meine Beine, wo bei jedem Stoß sein Glied hervortritt und schließe bei seinem nächsten Stoß meine Hand um seine Eichel und er stöhnt, schreit fast, laut in mein Ohr und ich tue es wieder und wieder und plötzlich ergießt er sich, in meine Hand, zwischen meine Beine - es ist ein einziges Chaos.

  
Er presst mich nun mit beiden Armen an sich, sein Gesicht in meinem Hals und kommt langsam wieder zu Atem. Ich tue es ihm gleich und führe schließlich meine Hand zu meinem Mund, um mir das Sperma von den Fingern zu lecken.

  
Wieder zieht sich Gänsehaut über meinen Körper, als ich ihn dabei laut stöhnen höre.

  
"Verflucht." ächzt er. "Du bringst mich noch um eines Tages." "Ich hoffe nicht." antworte ich, meine Stimme kaum besser als die seine. "Ich brauche dich noch." Er lacht und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter.

Vor zwei Wochen:

Als ich die Tür zu Renjis Barracke öffne, spüre ich, dass er da ist. Ich spüre sein Reiatsu. Entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheit kommt er mir dieses Mal aber nicht entgegen und ich halte in der Tür kurz inne, so sehr überrascht es mich.

  
"Bin wieder da." rufe ich zaghaft hinein, doch noch immer bekomme ich keine Antwort und so schlüpfe ich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen aus meinen Schuhen, stelle Zangetsu neben Zabimaru ab und laufe langsam um die Ecke.

  
Renjis Augen funkeln verschmitzt und er schaut mir mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick entgegen den ich so gar nicht von ihm kenne.

  
Das alles bemerke ich aber erst im zweiten Moment, denn im ersten bleibe ich einfach nur an der Ecke stehen, eine Hand an der Wand und befürchte, dass ich gerade zu sabbern anfange.

  
Er ist nackt und er ist erregt und ich habe das Bedürfnis ihn anzuspringen und unter mir zu begraben, obwohl ich bis gerade eben überhaupt gar nicht an Sex gedacht habe.

  
Mir entkommt ein zittriger Atemstoß und ich laufe langsam auf ihn zu, während mein Blick über seinen nackten, muskulösen Körper wandert.

  
Er liegt auf seinem Futon, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und ein Knie angewinkelt und die Beine gespreizt, sodass ich _alles_ an ihm sehen kann. Seine Brustwarzen sind gerötet und sein Atem geht schwer und überhaupt sieht er verdammt stark danach aus, als ob er jeden Moment kommen würde.

  
Er hat noch immer kein Wort gesagt und auch ich bin vollkommen sprachlos, während ich über ihm auf die Knie sinke, meinen Blick genießerisch über seinen muskulösen Körper wandern lasse und dann eine Handvoll seines Pferdeschwanzes ergreife um ihn festzuhalten, als ich mich zu ihm herab beuge um ihn zu küssen.

  
Ich kann seinen Körper erzittern spüren und höre wie sein Atem stockt und dabei habe ich ihn noch nicht einmal angefasst, nur meine Hand in seinem Haar und meine Knie links und rechts von seinen Hüften. Unzeremoniell schiebe ich meine Zunge zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und plündere seinen Mund aus, reibe meine Zunge an seiner und lasse sie über seinen Gaumen wandern und sauge dann an seiner Unterlippe und er keucht erstickt auf. Er stützt sich mittlerweile auf den Ellbogen ab, den Oberkörper halb erhoben und ich löse meine Hand aus seinem Haar um hastig aus meinem Kosode zu schlüpfen und dann - etwas umständlich zugegeben - auch aus meinem Hakama.

  
Atemlos löse ich mich von ihm. Kurz fehlen mir die Worte, während ich meinen Blick über ihn wandern lasse, wie er (irgendwie komplett provozierend) den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hat und mir seinen ungeschützten Hals darbietet, wie sich seine Brust schnell hebt und wieder senkt und wie sein ganzer Körper komplett locker und entspannt ist.

  
Ich greife nach seinen Wangen und küsse ihn erneut und er antwortet genauso leidenschaftlich.

  
"Was… tust du hier?" frage ich ihn schließlich mit heiserer Stimme und er wiegt unbeeindruckt den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. "Naja, hab mir einen runtergeholt und dann bist du auf einmal reingekommen." sagt er und ich blinzle kurz.

  
Schwachsinn. So wie er mir entgegen geschaut hat, so wie er sich gerade verhält - er hat das ganz genau geplant. "Achja?" frage ich ihn leise gegen seine vollen Lippen und spüre ihn hastig ausatmen. "Ich glaube eher, dass du versuchst mich zu verführen." Unschuldig schaut er mich an. "Ich? Aber nicht doch." Seine Stimme trieft nur so von Sarkasmus, doch ich stöhne nur, lege eine Hand um seine Kehle und drücke ihn damit zurück auf seinen Futon.

  
Seine Kehle vibriert unter meinen Fingern als er aufkeucht, doch er hat den Kopf noch immer in den Nacken gelegt und gibt sich mir vollkommen vertrauensvoll hin. Das macht mich mehr an als all die Mädchen, die Shinta je in seinem Leben gefickt hat.

  
Ohne es zu merken halte ich den Atem an und schließe meine Hand vorsichtig fester um Renjis Hals. Sein Atem stockt, doch er schaut nur vertrauensvoll zu mir auf, während ich ihm langsam immer mehr und mehr die Luft wegdrücke. Ein erstickter Laut ist von ihm zu hören und ich kann sehen, wie sich seine Wangen röten. Ich greife an ihm herab und nach seinem Glied und beginne ihm einen runterzuholen, ohne den Griff um seine Kehle zu lockern und seine Augen rollen in seinen Kopf zurück und sein Körper zuckt in meine Richtung.

  
"Stehst du da drauf?" frage ich ihn mit rauer Stimme. "Darauf, dass dein Leben in meiner Hand liegt? Geht dir gerade einer ab weil du keine Luft kriegst? Scheiße schau dich nur an. Du bist so feucht wie ein Mädchen." Wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen fahre ich mit meinem Daumen über den kleinen Spalt in seiner Eichel.

  
Eine Hand legt sich um die meine, die, die um seine Kehle liegt und er zieht schwach daran. Ich beuge mich zu ihm herab und presse meine Lippen auf seine, während mein Griff sich langsam und vorsichtig lockert. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man von _keine Luft_ zu _abrupt sehr viel Luft_ kommt. Da kann einem schwindelig von werden.

  
Er schlingt nun einen Arm um meinen Nacken und geht zittrig und atemlos auf meinen Kuss ein, während er seine Hüften in meine Hand hinein stoßen lässt.

  
Ich löse meine Hand komplett von seiner Kehle und fahre sanft über die Abdrücke, die ich hinterlassen habe. "K-Kannst du mir bitte genau jetzt einen blasen?" fragt Renji mich atemlos und mit zitternder Stimme und ich stöhne, lecke eine feuchte Linie über seinen Hals und presse einen Kuss auf seine rechte Brustwarze, während ich immer tiefer an ihm herab wandere, bis ich in seinem Intimbereich angekommen bin.

  
Ohne ihn weiter zu foltern nehme ich seine Eichel in den Mund und sauge sanft an ihr, bevor ich ihn ein Stück tiefer in mich aufnehme, dabei fest ausatmend und ihn dann einen Moment in mir halte und meine Zunge gegen die Unterseite seiner Erektion presse, während ich meine Hand um den Rest seines Glieds geschlungen habe, bevor ich mit sanftem Druck wieder nach oben zu seiner Eichel wandere, meine Zähne hauchzart über seine Spitze bewege und das Präejakulat tapfer herunterschlucke, das meine Zunge bedeckt, bevor ich wieder an ihm herabsinke, ein Stückchen tiefer als zuvor und spüre, wie er seine Hüften in meine Richtung bewegt.

  
Mit der freien Hand greife ich nach seinen Hoden und spiele mit ihnen, massiere sie mit sanftem Druck und nuckele wieder an seiner Spitze. Sein Atem wird schneller und lauter und die Lustlaute, die er von sich gibt machen mich zum einen ganz furchtbar hart und zum anderen lassen sie einen angenehmen Schauer über meinen Rücken rieseln.

  
"I-Ichigo." höre ich ihn stöhnen und verstehe, was er mir sagen will. Ich lasse trotzdem nicht von ihm ab, stattdessen verdoppele ich meine Anstrengungen und ein paar Herzschläge und japsende Atemstöße später ergießt er sich in meinen Mund und ich lecke über seine Eichel, die ich noch immer im Mund habe und schlucke sein Sperma herunter.

  
Langsam lasse ich seine erschlaffende Männlichkeit wieder aus meinem Mund gleiten und rutschte wieder an ihm hoch, vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und atme den Geruch nach Schweiß und Schwertöl und Renji ein, der ihn ausmacht.

  
Ich halte ihn fest, während er langsam wieder herunterkommt von diesem Orgasmus. Ich glaube ich habe seine kleine Show ein wenig durcheinandergebracht, als ich ihm die Luftzufuhr abgedrückt habe.

  
"Gehts dir gut?" frage ich mir rauer Stimme und er nickt atemlos. "Du machst mich verdammt geil wenn du solche Seiten aufschlägst." sagt er leise und ich grinse.

  
"Ich weiß." antworte ich ebenso leise und erhebe mich ein Stück, um seine weichen Lippen zu küssen. "Was hast du geplant gehabt, bevor ich dich so aus dem Konzept gebracht habe?" frage ich ihn neugierig und er lacht leise und streicht mir durch das orangerote Haar, das in letzter Zeit eine nervige Anzahl an dunklen Strähnen aufweist, mehr noch als zuvor. "Ach, wollte eigentlich erstmal nur Druck abbauen, damit ich später nicht abgelenkt bin." "Abgelenkt wobei?" frage ich ihn, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

  
Mit einem Mal steht die Welt Kopf und er drückt meinen nackten Körper mit dem seinen auf den Futon. Ich stöhne atemlos und spüre, wie mein Herzschlag sich verschnellert. "Dabei." flüstert er gegen meine Lippen und presst einen Kuss auf sie, den ich überrascht erwidere.

  
Er hat die Augen geschlossen und auch meine Augenlider sinken jetzt langsam herab. Er hält meine Hände in seinen, unsere Finger verschränkt und ich bin froh, dass ich eine ähnliche Statur aufweise wie er, denn er liegt gerade schwer auf mir.

  
Seine Lippen wandern über meinen Hals und mein Atem stockt für einen Moment.

  
Er lässt von mir ab, kniet sich zwischen meine Beine und sein Blick wandert atemlos über meinen Unterleib.  
Er greift nach meinen Hüften und sieht mir kurz, aber tief in die Augen, fragt stumm nach Erlaubnis und ich nicke atemlos. Langsam presst er meine Knie in Richtung meiner Brust und spreizt dabei meine Beine, bis meine Knie gegen meine Schultern pressen. "Halt deine Beine fest." sagt er und mit einem Wimmern folge ich der Anweisung, schlinge die Arme um meine Kniekehlen und halte sie fest.

  
Ich spüre wieder seinen Blick auf mir, auf meinem vollkommen offen liegenden Eingang und auf meinem besten Stück, das durch diese Position gegen meinen Bauch drückt und meine vollen Hoden und meine hastigen Atemstöße verdoppeln sich beinahe.

  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er mich vorsichtig und ich schüttle hastig den Kopf. "S-Schau mich nicht an." presse ich hervor und er beginnt mit einem vorsichtigen: "Aber ich fass- Warte… Hast du gerade _schau_ mich nicht an gesagt?"

  
Mit roten Wangen wende ich den Kopf ab. "Shinta ist es peinlich und ich… naja, ich komm gleich." "Davon, dass ich dich ansehe?" fragt er mich ungläubig und ich schüttle mit hochroten Wangen den Kopf, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "I-Ich kann doch nichts dafür." stottere ich und höre ihn stöhnen, während ein paar Tropfen an Präejakulat auf meinen Bauch tropfen. Meine Gliedmaßen zucken und meine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, während ich keuchend Luft in meine Lungen ziehe.

  
"Wie weit bist du schon mit Kidou? Kannst du da schon was-" "Idiot!" unterbreche ich ihn heftig. "Hab h-heute erst das Sai gelernt." "Shh." Eine Hand fährt durch mein Haar. "Dann mach ich es. Was hältst du von nem Cockring aus Kidou?" Ich nicke atemlos und er presst mir kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er sich wieder hinter mir auf die Knie begibt. Er schlingt seine Finger fest um die Wurzel meiner Erektion, so dass ich gar nicht erst die Chance habe zu kommen, bevor er sein Kidou gewirkt hat. Erst passiert gar nichts, dann spüre ich, wie sein Reiatsu kurz auflodert. Das ist mir damals nie aufgefallen, aber genau das passiert, wenn Kidou gewirkt wird. Wenn man sehr gut darin ist, dann bemerkt man diesen Reiatsuanstieg kaum, aber Renji ist eben nicht so gut darin.

  
Er nimmt die Finger von mir aber der Druck um die Wurzel meines Glieds ist noch da und ich atme zitternd aus.

  
"So, jetzt kannst du nicht mehr sofort kommen." sagt er sanft, ganz gegenteilig zu seinen Taten, doch ich stöhne nur und nicke langsam. "W-Was hast du jetzt vor?" frage ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme und sehe ihn grinsen. "Jetzt? Jetzt sorge ich dafür, dass du dich gut fühlst."

  
Ich erzittere. Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber das kann ab jetzt alles bedeuten.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt mit einem atemlosen Stöhnen zurück in auf den Futon als er sich zu mir herunterbeugt, meine Erektion ignoriert und die flache Seite seiner Zunge gegen meine Rosette presst um dann darüber zu lecken beginnt wie eine Katze. Ich glaube ich gebe Lustlaute von mir aber mein Körper versteht gerade nicht so ganz wo oben und wo unten ist. Obwohl eigentlich sehr gut davon unterbunden spüre ich ein paar Lusttropfen auf meinen Bauch tropfen. Seine Hände halten meine Arschbacken fest, massieren sie erst leicht und dann spreizt er sie auseinander, legt seine Lippen um meinen Eingang und saugt sanft daran und mir entkommt ein Kicksen, dass viel zu sehr nach einer Frau klingt. Seine Zunge drückt wieder gegen meinen Eingang und ich spüre ihn zucken. Hat er vor… Ich würde gerne in den Raum werfen, dass das nicht möglich ist, aber ich weiß es besser.

  
Die Frage ist nur, ob mein Körper da mitmacht. Es aushält. Nicht sofort zu einem spermalosen Orgasmus kommt. Er lässt kurz von mir ab und presst einen Kuss auf meinen Hintern. "Ganz ruhig atmen." sagt er mir und klingt dabei atemlos. "Es ist alles in Ordnung." Ich nicke nur und zwinge mich zu ein paar ruhigen Atemzügen.

  
"W-Wird nicht reinpassen." flüstere ich mit rauer Stimme. "Shinta kennt das doch gar nicht." "Mach dir darum keine Sorgen." Seine Hände fahren über meine empfindlichen Innenschenkel und mein Atem stockt wieder. "Wenns klappt dann klappts und wenn nicht dann eben nicht." lächelt er zwischen meinen Beinen zu mir hoch. "Mach dir keinen Druck." Ich nicke nur und er beugt sich ein Stück vor um mich an meiner Stirn wieder zurückzupressen. "Und jetzt lehn dich zurück und genieß es." Er fängt an zu grinsen, auf diese verschlagene Weise die ich nur während dem Sex von ihm kenne, wenn er etwas fieses vor hat. "Und wenn du mich überzeugt kriegst lasse ich dich sogar kommen."

  
Ich stöhne, doch da ist er auch schon wieder zurück zwischen meinen Beinen. Dieses Mal nimmt er den Blick nicht von mir, schaut provozierend zu mir hoch und grinst dabei.

  
Meine Männlichkeit pulsiert und zwischen zwei Leckbewegungen spüre ich einen feuchten Finger über meinen Eingang fahren. Der Geruch von Gleitgel steigt in meine Nase und ich schließe meine vor Lust tränenden Augen. Kein Druck. Wenns klappt dann klappts und wenn nicht dann eben nicht.

  
Ein Stromstoß schießt durch meinen Körper als er einen nassen Daumen über meinen Eingang reibt, die Spitze des Fingers leicht in mich dringt und ich danach stattdessen seine Zungenspitze in mir fühle.

  
Meine Augen verdrehen sich und wäre das Kidou nicht gewesen wäre ich in diesem Moment gekommen, so heftig wie sonst fast nie in meinem Leben. So steht mein Körper nur unter Strom von diesem Nicht-Orgasmus und ich könnte schreien.

  
Ich will nach ihm rufen, ihm sagen, dass es zu viel ist, doch der Atem bleibt mir weg und ich greife nur ungelenk an mir herab und ergreife eine Handvoll seines Haars. Er lässt von mir ab, rutscht an meinem Körper wieder hoch und deutet mir, meine Beine wieder loszulassen. Er küsst kurz meine Wange und hält mich dann fest, als er feststellt, dass mein Körper zittert.

  
"Zu viel?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich nicke nur. "Fühlt sich gut an." flüstere ich und kuschele mich näher an ihn. "Kannst du jetzt bitte nen Finger in mich reinschieben?" frage ich ihn und er lacht atemlos und presst seine Nase gegen meine Schläfe, wo er tief einatmet.

  
Er presst Küsse gegen meinen Hals als er wieder an mir herab wandert und dann schiebt er mit einer Hand mein rechtes Bein beiseite und reibt mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der anderen Hand über meinen Eingang.

  
Mein Kopf sinkt wieder nach hinten und er leckt kurz über meine Eichel und dann reibt sein Finger kleine Zirkel in meinen Eingang. Kurz ist seine Konzentration nicht mehr bei mir, als er die Packung Gleitgel wieder öffnet und einen großzügigen Klecks auf seine Finger gibt, wo sie noch immer meinen Eingang massieren. Sein Zeigefinger rutscht in mich und wieder bleibt mir die Luft weg. Mein Eingang zuckt um seinen Finger herum, doch nicht, weil es ihm nicht gefällt.

  
Meine Hüften winden sich, ich versuche mich näher an ihn heran zu pressen und er bewegt den Finger leicht in mir, ein wenig vor und zurück und mir entkommt ein gepresstes Schluchzen.

  
Sein Blick wandert von meinem Hintern zu meinem Gesicht, doch was er sieht lässt ihn nur weitermachen. Oh Kami er bringt mich noch um.

  
"Verflucht, schau sich einer mal an wie empfindsam du da unten bist." höre ich ihn mit rauer Stimme flüstern. "Wer hätte denn gedacht dass du da so drauf stehst?" Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen. "H-Hör nich auf." nuschele ich schwer atmend. "Fass mich an. Bitte. Bitte…" Er schlingt die Hand um meine tropfende Erektion und meine Augenlider flattern. "So in etwa?" fragt er mich mit dunkler Stimme und mein Körper erzittert während ich hastig nicke.

  
Noch immer bewegt sich sein Finger und es ist überhaupt nicht seltsam oder unangenehm sondern absolut überwältigend. Die Stöße seines Fingers werden ein wenig abrupter und härter und ich stöhne mit jedem Stoß auf. "Na? Willst du noch einen Finger?" fragt er mich und reibt sanft meine Erektion zwischen seinen Fingern. Mit einem gepressten Wimmern nicke ich und er zieht seinen Zeigefinger wieder zurück, nur um ihn im nächsten Augenblick gemeinsam mit seinem Mittelfinger in mich zu schieben, nicht weit, nur jeweils den ersten Knöchel und wieder tritt Präejakulat aus meiner Spitze.

  
Doch, jetzt ist es ein wenig unangenehm, aber nicht lange, denn er reibt nun mit Hingabe mein Glied und meine Hüften winden sich unter seinen fähigen Händen.

  
"Hey." krächzt er. "Fass dich an. Deine Brustwarzen. Reib sie." Der Laut der mir entkommt ist nicht mehr von dieser Welt und ich tue es, greife mit zitternden Fingern an meine Brust und greife jeweils mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nach meinen Brustwarzen, reibe meine Daumen über sie und zwirbele sie und beinahe unbemerkt von mir hat er währenddessen seine beiden Finger tiefer in mich geschoben, sucht ein wenig - und beginnt dann meine Prostata zu massieren.

  
Ich schreie heiser, werfe den Kopf hin und her und ich glaube ich bettle ihn gerade darum an, kommen zu dürfen, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er drückt gekonnt gegen meinen Lustpunkt und wieder spüre ich, wie ein spermaloser Orgasmus über mich kommt. Seine Lippen stülpen sich um meine Eichel und dann nimmt er meine Erektion komplett in seinem Mund auf und ich presse ein "N-Nicht!" hervor - und ergieße mich im nächsten Moment tief in seine Kehle hinein als er meinen Lustpunkt wieder zu massieren beginnt.

  
"S-Scheiße." ächze ich, greife ungelenk nach seinem Kopf und halte ihn fest, während ich ein paar unbeholfene Stöße in seinen Mund hinein mache.

  
Er saugt dabei leicht an mir und ich ziehe ihn wieder von mir weg, weil es beginnt unangenehm zu werden. Er grinst als er sich wieder von mir löst (und wann hat er die Finger wieder aus mir genommen?) und werde im nächsten Moment in den Arm genommen während wir beide auf der Seite liegen. Schwer atmend lehne ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Jetzt erst merke ich wie sehr ich zittere. Und dass meine Wangen tränennass sind.

  
"Wow." sagt er nach einer Weile leise und ich schnaube, noch immer atemlos. Er grinst und kichert und ich stelle fest, dass sein Atem fast genauso schwer geht wie meiner. Zaghaft und noch immer ein wenig zittrig lasse ich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern. "D-Du bist hart." stelle ich fest und er lacht auf. "Überrascht dich das? Verflucht, du warst so geil." Auch mir entkommt ein atemloses Auflachen und ich rutsche ein wenig an ihm hoch, um meine Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen, doch bevor ich sie erreichen kann presst er einen Finger gegen meine Lippen. "Hey, hast du vergessen wo der gerade eben war?" fragt er mich und, stimmt, seine Lippen waren gerade eben an (und in) meinem Arsch. Mit einem Schnauben presse ich einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals.

  
"Dann geh dir möglichst bald den Mund waschen." befehle ich ihm und er lacht, atemlos, denn meine Hand wandert derweil träge an seinem Glied auf und wieder ab.

  
Er legt seine eigene Hand über meine und hält sie fest. "Du schläfst ja gleich schon ein, so erschöpft bist du. Lass gut sein. Ich hatte davor schon nen geilen Orgasmus." Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. "Du verdienst noch viel mehr geile Orgasmen für das, was du eben mit mir gemacht hast." sage ich und er stöhnt auf, während sein Kopf zurück auf den Futon sinkt und ich an ihm herab rutsche, während er noch immer auf der Seite liegt.

  
Ich reibe Zeige- und Mittelfinger über seine Eichel und stülpe dann meine Lippen über sie, während ich die mit Lusttropfen bedeckten Finger zu seinem Hintern führe und beide auf einmal in ihm versenke. Er japst auf und ich spüre wie seine Arschmuskeln sich um meine Finger herum zusammenziehen. "Ichigo!" höre ich ihn stöhnen und tue es ihm gleich, suche seine Prostata und massiere sie gekonnt und seine Hüften stoßen in meine Richtung. Ich halte ihn nur bedingt davon ab, erst dann, als seine Stöße mir den Atem rauben und ich schiebe ihn an seinen Hüften ein wenig zurück.

  
Dieses Mal kommt er weniger heftig als zuvor und zugegeben, ich bin tatsächlich ein wenig erschöpft. Das meiste seines Spermas rinnt mir aus dem Mund und über mein Kinn während ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Hüfte lehne und die Finger aus ihm ziehe. "Danke." höre ich ihn flüstern und seine Finger fahren durch mein Haar.

  
Zur Antwort presse ich nur einen Kuss gegen seine Leiste und schlinge meine Arme um seine Hüften.

  
Danach weiß ich nichts mehr, denn in dieser Position schlafe ich ein.

Heute:

Es war ein verdammt langer Weg aber Shinta hat keine Probleme mehr mit Fingern.

  
In den letzten Tagen wache ich manchmal davon auf, dass Renji einen Finger in mir hat und ihn bewegt, während er hinter mir liegt und mich fest gegen seine Brust gepresst hält.

  
Sobald er feststellt, dass ich aufgewacht bin, wandern die Finger seiner freien Hand zu meinem Glied und wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mindestens halb hart bin, bin ich es sobald er mich anfasst. Mein Kopf sinkt dann mit einem atemlosen, wenn auch verschlafenen Stöhnen gegen seine Schulter und er holt mir gekonnt einen runter, während er im selben Rhythmus seinen Finger in mich stößt und diese Kombination sorgt regelmäßig dafür, dass Shintas Körper zu einem sich windenden, atemlos stöhnenden Bündel wird.

  
Obwohl ich erstaunlich gerne zur Shinigami-Akademie gehe bin ich an solchen Tagen danach zu kaum mehr was zu gebrauchen, weil mein Körper dann zu entspannt ist und mein Hirn ein wenig abschaltet.

  
Was ich selbst (vollkommen unbemerkt von Renji) ebenfalls geübt habe ist das Deepthroaten. Erst habe ich an einem Finger geübt, dann an zweien, habe Shinta nach und nach die richtige Atemtechnik beigebracht und dass er seine Kehle locker lassen muss und so langsam funktioniert es schon ganz gut und ich kann mir die Finger ziemlich tief in meinen Rachen schieben, ohne dass mich Würgereiz überkommt.

  
Damit werde ich ihn heute überraschen.

  
Als ich nach Hause komme ist Renji noch nicht da. Normalerweise würde mich das ein wenig verstimmen, heute bin ich froh darüber.

  
Ich lasse Zangetsu im Flur stehen, ebenso meine Schuhe. Obwohl ich ein schneller Lerner bin, bin ich noch nicht dazu in der Lage mein Reiatsu so zu verstecken, sodass man es nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Renji wird merken dass ich da bin, sobald er die Tür aufmacht. Vermutlich sogar früher. Er - und viele andere - haben schon häufiger erwähnt, dass es schwer ist, mein Reiatsu zu übersehen. Anschleichen ist mit mir eben nicht so.

  
Ich laufe ins Zimmer, schlüpfe aus meiner Uniform und lege sie ordentlich zusammen.

  
Meine Männlichkeit ist schon fast komplett hart und ich spüre sie mit jedem meiner hastigen Herzschläge pulsieren. Ja, ich bin aufgeregt.

  
Renji ist verdammt gut darin mich zu provozieren, so wie er das vor ein paar Wochen gemacht hat als er sich nackt auf den Futon gelegt hat. Ich treibe das ganze jetzt noch ein Stückchen weiter.

  
Ich mache den Futon, sodass ich es bequem habe für den Fall, dass Renji heute länger auf der Arbeit braucht, setze mich darauf und bilde dann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine Kidou-Schnur. Zugegeben, es dauert einen Augenblick und das Kidou flackert ein wenig unruhig, aber dann habe ich es geschafft und ziehe es sorgfältig über mein erregtes bestes Stück, ziehe dabei mit der anderen Hand meine Vorhaut zurück und halte sie fest, während ich das Kidou im Zickzack um meine Erektion winde, sodass es meine Vorhaut zurückgezogen hält und dann tiefer, bevor ich es um meine Hoden und meine Wurzel lege und dort vorsichtig festziehe, so dass ich nicht kommen kann.

  
Mein Atem ist dabei schon schwerer geworden und ich betrachte mein Glied, teils erregt, teils fasziniert. Ich bin begeistert von Kidou. Damit lassen sich verdammt tolle Sachen machen (vor allem im Bett).

  
Ich lehne mich zurück, greife nach dem Stück Stoff das ich mir bereitgelegt habe und verbinde mir die Augen.

  
Dann nehme ich erneut Kidou und binde mir damit etwas umständlich die Handgelenke zusammen, bevor ich meine Hände über meinem Kopf hinlege. Ich spreize die Beine ein wenig, nicht so, dass es ganz arg auffällt aber so, dass Renji alles sehen kann sobald er hereinkommt.

  
Dann warte ich, versuche meinen Atem zu beruhigen und meine Hüften still zu halten die sich immerzu am Laken reiben wollen. Ich spüre Lusttropfen an meiner Eichel herabperlen und Tränen in den Augenwinkeln brennen doch ich halte durch, auch wenn die Minuten sich endlos lang ziehen.

  
Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist bis sich endlich die Eingangstür öffnet. Ich spüre Renjis Reiatsu, spüre wie ein Schwall Lusttropfen aus meinem Spalt tritt und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um ja keinen Laut von mir zu geben.

  
"Bin wieder da." höre ich Renji rufen und dann hält er inne und lauscht wohl, als ich keine Antwort gebe. "Ichigo?" höre ich ihn fragen und höre seine leisen, näher kommenden Schritte.

  
Ich weiß sogar den genauen Augenblick in dem er mich sieht denn ich kann ihn laut aufstöhnen hören und der Laut sorgt dafür, dass meine Hüften in die Höhe zucken und mein Atem sich verschnellert. Blind blicke ich in Richtung der Tür, doch Renji springt mich nicht an, so wie ich das erwartet habe, stattdessen höre ich, wie er langsam und gemessenen Schrittes näher kommt.

  
"Ichigo." höre ich ihn ernst, aber gleichzeitig auch streng sagen. "Hat dich wer gefesselt?" Ich denke gerade nach, was ich darauf antworten soll, da redet er auch schon weiter. "Kommst du nicht mehr allein frei? Du bist schon fast ein Shinigami, das solltest du selbst schaffen. Ich hab jetzt noch zu tun, also wenns dir nichts ausmacht."

  
Ich höre wie seine Schritte sich wieder entfernen und stöhne kläglich auf.

  
Verflucht. Da denke ich, dass ich ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringe und stattdessen durchschaut er mich direkt und spielt mit mir. Wichser. 

  
Meine Atemstöße entkommen mir nun keuchend und ich ziehe an meinen Fesseln, die ich natürlich auch selbst wieder lösen könnte (ich bin nicht so dumm mich selbst zu fesseln ohne eine Möglichkeit wieder frei zu kommen. Man stelle sich vor Renji würde spontan auf eine Mission gerufen werden und ich läge da dann stunden- oder tagelang. Nein danke), aber ich will nicht. "Renji." wimmere ich, bekomme aber nur ein unbeeindrucktes: "Hmm?" vom anderen Ende des Raumes von ihm. "Wolltest du etwas, Ichigo?" fragt er mich und ich fluche stumm, denn er klingt noch immer komplett desinteressiert.

  
Ich stemme meine Fersen in den Futon, die Beine gespreizt und stoße meine Hüften in die Luft. "R-Renji." stöhne ich erneut. "Tut weh… Hilf mir…" krächze ich, doch in seiner Stimme höre ich noch immer nichts, dass verraten würde ob meine Position irgendetwas in ihm rührt, als er sagt: "Mir scheint es ist ganz allein deine Schuld, dass du in dieser Situation bist. Selbst Schuld würd ich mal sagen."

  
Frustriert davon das er nicht auf mich reagiert (und ehrlich gesagt auch zu Tode erschreckt weil es mich viel zu sehr daran erinnert, wie er mich damals hinters Licht geführt hat von wegen _Ich liebe dich nicht mehr_ ) und auch furchtbar erregt, sodass es fast schmerzt, zwinge ich mich umständlich auf meine Knie, Augenbinde und Handfesseln noch immer da, wo ich sie haben will und krabbele und krieche umständlich in die Richtung seines Reiatsus.

  
Ich stoße mir die Finger am Tisch und unterdrücke einen Schmerzenslaut und einen Fluch, krabbele stattdessen darum herum bis zu Renji, wo der auf dem kleinen Hocker an der Wand sitzt.

  
Ich bin das Reiatsu-erfühlen noch nicht so gewöhnt, aber so nah an ihm dran spüre ich wie es unruhig lodert. Scheint so als würde mein Verhalten und Aussehen ihn doch nicht ganz kalt lassen.

  
"Renji." japse ich als ich endlich an seinem Bein ankomme, hieve mich schwerfällig daran in die Höhe und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seinem Schritt (und ach du Scheiße ist er hart!). Mit leicht zitternden Fingern zerre ich den Hakama ein wenig nach unten und reibe meine Nase an seinem vom Fundoshi bedeckten Glied.

  
Mittlerweile hat es ihm die Sprache verschlagen und ich kann seinen lauten Atem hören, besser noch weil ich gerade nichts sehe. Ich lasse meinen halb geöffneten Mund über sein bedecktes Glied wandern und ziehe dann mit meinen zusammengebundenen Händen den Fundoshi aus dem Weg, greife ungelenk nach seinem Glied, beuge mich vor und setze es an meinen Lippen an und versenke es dann in einer Bewegung in meiner Mundhöhle, fast so tief wie ich es mit einem alten Körper gekonnt habe.

  
Ich stelle gerade fest, dass das Training zwar ein wenig geholfen hat, dass zwei Finger aber nicht genug waren um Shintas Körper auf Renjis Größe vorzubereiten.

  
Ich höre ihn über mir überrascht aufschreien und wie er abrupt nach meinem Kopf greift und mich an einer Handvoll meines Haars wieder wegzuziehen versucht, dabei laut ausrufend: "I-Ichigo! Was tust du da?!"  
Da ich mit meinen Händen gerade nicht allzu viel anfangen kann muss ich zulassen, dass er mich von sich wegzieht, doch kaum dass sein Glied wieder zwischen meinen Lippen hervor rutscht schüttle ich den Kopf, um seine Hand wieder abzuschütteln, bevor ich ihn wieder in meiner Mundhöhle versenke.

  
"Oh Kami!" höre ich ihn sagen und es klingt nach einer Mischung aus einem Fluch und einer Lobpreisung.  
Seine Eichel presst schwer auf den hinteren Teil meiner Zunge und obwohl Shinta Lust hat zu würgen und zu husten halte ich ihn gekonnt davon ab.

  
Im nächsten Moment spüre ich Renjis Finger an meinem Hinterkopf und wie sie mir zittrig die Augenbinde lösen.

  
Ich blinzle angestrengt als abrupt wieder Licht in meine Augen fällt und blicke zu ihm auf.

  
Wenn schon nicht sein Atem und seine Erektion indiziert haben, dass er darauf steht, was ich gerade mache, so ist es nun auf jeden Fall sein Gesichtsausdruck.

  
Ich weiß wie er aussieht, wenn er den Mund voller Penis hat und kann mir vorstellen, dass ich gerade ähnlich aussehe. Seine Finger wischen eine Träne von meiner Wange und fahren die Konturen seines Glieds nach, dass sich unter meiner Wange abzeichnet.

  
Er versucht auf dem Hocker nach hinten zu rutschen, meinen Kopf wieder von ihm runter zu ziehen doch ich schüttle nur wieder den Kopf und folge der Bewegung seiner Hüften, den Blick nicht von ihm nehmend.

  
Das Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und noch immer hängt mir der Schock in den Gliedern davon, dass er eben so desinteressiert geklungen hat, auch wenn es offensichtlich nur gespielt war.

  
Obwohl mir langsam der Atem ausgeht reibe ich mit meiner Zunge über die Unterseite seines Glieds, massiere mit meinen zittrigen Fingern den Teil, an den ich noch immer nicht rankomme und lasse partout nicht von ihm ab.

  
Mit einem Mal schlingt sich seine Hand ruckartig um die Wurzel seines besten Stücks und endlich verstehe ich, weshalb er mich wegziehen wollte.

  
Dennoch rinnen mir ein paar Tränen (dieses mal der Erleichterung) über die Wangen und dieses Mal sind sie nicht meiner Erregung verschuldet.

  
Langsam lasse ich nun doch endlich von ihm ab und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Hüfte, während er mit dem freien Arm meinen Kopf umarmt und mich näher an sich presst.

  
"H-Hey… Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich nicke erst, der Gewohnheit nach, bevor mein Nicken zu einem Kopfschütteln wird.

  
"Du musst das nicht tun. Lass es langsam angehen. Wenn es zu viel ist-" "Idiot!" fauche ich und schlage mit der flachen Hand (und ohne Kraft, da meine Hände noch immer zusammengebunden sind) gegen seine Hüfte. "Ich - Shinta - wer auch immer von uns beiden, wir halten das schon aus. Ich war nicht untätig die letzte Zeit. Ich habe geübt. Trainiert. Damit ich dich wieder gescheit befriedigen kann. Ich… Ich hab nur ein bisschen Angst gekriegt weil… Naja, weil… Ich weiß ja, dass du nur wieder mit mir gespielt hast und normalerweise wär das auch ziemlich geil gewesen, aber… naja, weil ich nichts gesehen hab… Es war so… Hat sich so angefühlt wie… wie _damals_."

  
Er versteht, rutscht vom Hocker und nimmt mich in seine Arme, während er mit einer Handbewegung das Kidou um meine Handgelenke herum durchtrennt und ich mir Mühe gebe, um jetzt bloss nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

  
Er hält mich ganz fest an sich gepresst, so wie er es _damals_ sicher immer gewollt hatte aber nicht konnte. Oder durfte.

  
Sanft fahren seine Finger durch mein Haar, seine andere Hand über meine nackten Schulterblätter und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Brust und versuche meinen Atem zu beruhigen.

  
Er zieht mich ein wenig in die Höhe und seine Lippen wandern atemlos über mein Gesicht, meine halb geschlossenen Augenlider, meine Nase, meine Stirn, meine geröteten Lippen. "Das wird niemals wieder geschehen." sagt er ernst. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich an _damals_ erinnert habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Oh verflucht, wenn ich diesen Fehler doch nur ausradieren könnte." flüstert er, der letzte Satz mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. Schwer lehne ich an ihm und atme tief seinen Geruch ein, die Augen geschlossen um die Geister der Vergangenheit wieder wegzujagen.

  
Renji lässt sich auf den Hintern sinken und zieht und schiebt mich über sich, sodass ich die Beine um seine Hüften schlingen kann, bevor er den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand lehnt und zu mir aufschaut. "Sag, was hast du eigentlich vorgehabt?" fragt er mich sanft und gar nicht mehr so gespielt desinteressiert wie eben noch.

  
Ich lächle ein wenig angestrengt und schiebe eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. "Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du mich heute fickst." gebe ich zu und werde dabei ein wenig rot. "Ja? Das wolltest du?" fragt er und klingt dabei ein wenig provozierend und ich nicke. Ich beuge mich vor und presse meine Lippen auf seine, die Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen.

  
Seine Hände fahren zu meinem Hintern und massieren ihn, bis ich mich auf seinen Hüften winde und mich an ihm reibe. 

  
Ich bin noch (oder wieder) hart und spüre ein paar Lusttropfen an meiner Eichel, als seine Finger zwischen meine Arschspalte fahren und zu meinen Eingang herab und ihn sanft zu massieren beginnen.

  
"Aber du musst mir Bescheid sagen, wenn ich dir weh tue, okay?" bittet er mich und ich schnaube atemlos. "Machst du Witze? Du spielst die ganze Zeit über mit meinem Arsch, seit Wochen schon und immer nur dieser eine verdammte Finger. Es macht mich verrückt. Ich will mehr, ich will _dich_ und ich schwöre dir, wenn wirs auch nur einen Tag länger hinausziehen werd ich verrückt."

  
Er kichert. "Okay, das war deutlich." Er streicht mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn." Futon?" fragt er mich und ich nicke. "Brauchst eh noch Gleitgel. Du hast die Ehre mich vorzubereiten. Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, es schon selbst zu machen, aber ich wusste ja nicht wann genau du nach Hause kommst und die Zeit hätte ich auf keinen Fall ausgehalten." Er keucht erregt auf und ich lecke leicht über seine Unterlippe.

  
Er gibt mir einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern und ich erhebe mich schwerfällig ein wenig, lasse aber nicht komplett von ihm ab sondern hänge an ihm wie eine Klette als er langsam aufsteht und ich es ihm nachtue.  
Seitlich neben ihm stehend habe ich die Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen und folge ihm als er langsam den Raum durchquert, einen Arm seinerseits um meine Mitte geschlungen, um das Gleitgel zu holen, bevor wir in Richtung Futon stolpern.

  
Ich sinke darauf auf meine Knie und presse einen Kuss auf die Spitze seiner Erektion, lecke über sie und sauge sanft an ihr. Er tut einen halben Schritt vor und ich öffne den Mund weiter, als er ein wenig in mich hinein stößt.

  
Dann legen sich Hände auf meine Schultern und er drückt mich an ihnen zurück auf den Futon bevor er mir folgt. "Ich komm nochmal auf das Angebot mit dem Blowjob zurück." sagt er mit einem schiefen Grinsen gegen meine Lippen. "Und das Kidou um deinen Penis? Was hat es damit auf sich?" fragt er mich und ich erwidere das Grinsen, ein wenig atemlos. "Das sorgt dafür das ich nicht komme wenn du mich falsch ansiehst." Er nickt zustimmend. "Selbst gemacht?" fragt er mich, während er an meinem Körper herunterrutscht und ich nicke. "Ja klar." sage ich stolz und sehe ihn zu mir hoch grinsen, während er eine Fingerspitze über meine Männlichkeit führt.

  
Er beugt sich kurz vor um die Lusttropfen von meiner Eichel zu lecken und ich stöhne gepresst und schiebe meine Hüften in seine Richtung.

  
"Na-na. _Du_ warst doch derjenige der länger aushalten wollte, oder etwa nicht? Ich werd dir jetzt nicht einen blasen. Stattdessen schieb ich jetzt gleich nen Finger in dich. Ist das okay für dich, hmm? Geht dir bei dem Gedanken daran einer ab?" Ja. Ja, das tut es. Sagen kann ich ihm das nicht, nicht etwa weil es mir peinlich wäre, sondern weil ich nicht den Atem dazu habe.

  
In der Zeit, in der er seinen Dirty-Talk betrieben hat, hat er die Packung Gleitgel geöffnet und einen großen Klecks davon auf seine Finger gegeben. Die führt er nun zu meinem Hintern und massiert meinen Eingang sanft, der bei seiner Berührung zu zucken beginnt. Mein Kopf sinkt mir in den Nacken und ich stöhne tief, versuche meine Hüften in seine Richtung zu schieben und wimmere, als er langsam einen Finger in mich schiebt. "Mehr!" presse ich hervor und ausnahmsweise quält er mich nicht weiter sondern schiebt mit der nächsten Stoßbewegung auch seinen Mittelfinger in mich.

  
"Und du hast dich echt nicht selbst vorbereitet? Schau dich mal an, du nimmst mich in dir auf als würdest du den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes tun." neckt er mich mit heiserer Stimme und ich stöhne. "I-Idiot. Das tue ich doch. W-Wir machen das… haah… doch jeden Tag." "Stimmt. Da hast du auch wieder recht." gibt er zu doch er scheint nicht allzu sehr auf meine Worte geachtet zu haben, denn er beobachtet fasziniert, wie mein Körper seine Finger wieder und wieder in sich aufnimmt.

  
"Schauen wir mal, ob wir dich vorbereitet genug für mich kriegen. Du weißt ja, ich bin _seeehr_ groß." Ich stöhne auf, unterdrücke aber ein erneutes _Idiot_. Ja, ich weiß, dass er nicht allzu klein ist, aber ich habe damals (und auch als Shinta) genug Pornos geschaut um zu wissen, dass er nur etwas über dem Durchschnitt ist. Während Shintas Zeit gab es übrigens andere Pornos. Das waren dann Hologramme die es auf deinem Bett getrieben haben und du konntest dir dazu dann einen runterholen oder die antatschen und es hat sich sogar gar nicht so unecht angefühlt. Noch ein paar Jahre mehr und die Technik wäre sicher noch ausgereifter gewesen. Oder es hätte Teleportation gegeben oder sowas. Nicht das mich das noch interessiert. Shunpo ist nah genug dran an Teleportation dass ich letzteres nicht unbedingt können muss.

  
Ich hoffe, dass mein Körper sein Eindringen später gut übersteht, denn solange ich nicht unfähig zu irgendwas bin werde ich ihn dafür, dass er mich mit Dirty-Talk gerade so anmacht so richtig fertigmachen. Mal schauen wer schneller kommt (gut, ist gerade vielleicht nicht so ganz fair, nicht solange ich mein Kidou trage).

  
Ich spüre wie er die Finger in mir herum dreht und dann meine Prostata zu massieren beginnt und ich stöhne gepresst auf, spanne ruckartig die Arschmuskeln um seine Finger herum an und sehe ihn dabei grinsen. Na warte Renji. Warte erst bis du in mir bist.

  
"Noch ein Finger." sagt er und ich nicke nur heftig, spüre wie er mehr Gleitgel auf die Stelle presst, wo sich seine Finger mit meinem Körper verbinden und stöhne auf, als er die Finger, die noch in mir sind spreizt, dann ein wenig schiebt und drückt und sich dann auch ein dritter Finger in mir befindet.

  
Voll. Unangenehm. Trotzdem geil. Mir bleibt der Atem weg und meine Hüften winden sich und ich will, dass er mich fickt. Jetzt. Auch wenn es noch zu viel ist. "Fick mich!" ächze ich, doch er kann meinen Körper besser lesen als ich und hält nur die Finger in mir, stößt sie sanft in mich und massiert meine Prostata wenn er seine Finger in ihrer Nähe hat.

  
Mein Glied pulsiert schmerzhaft und mein Atem entkommt mir keuchend und schließlich finde ich die Kraft mein eines Bein zu heben und meinen Fuß gegen seine Brust zu pressen, obwohl diese Bewegung einen Stromstoß durch meinen Körper schießen lässt. "Genug." ächze ich und versuche ihn von mir zu schieben und endlich, endlich _endlich_ nimmt er die Finger von mir. "Das wird nicht reichen." warnt er mich und ich schüttle nur den Kopf. "Es _ist_ genug. Vertrau mir, bitte. Jetzt komm schon und nimm mich. Ich brauch dich in mir. Ich… Ich hab das so vermisst und mein Körper wird sich daran gewöhnen."

  
Seine Finger fahren durch mein Haar und ich kann ihn schneller atmen sehen. "Bist du aufgeregt?" frage ich ihn, denn im Moment sieht er genau so aus. Zaghaft nickt er. "Brauchst du nicht." lächle ich. "Ich bin hier doch die Jungfrau, oder etwa nicht?" Er kichert und beugt sich zu mir herab um mich zu küssen.

  
Ich greife neben uns, wo das Gleitgel vergessen liegt. Unauffällig gebe ich mir etwas davon auf meine Finger und umfasse seine Männlichkeit. Er stöhnt in meinen Mund, während ich meine Hand an ihm auf und wieder herab wandern lasse und das Gleitgel auf ihm verteile, mehr auf meine Hand gebe und damit vor allem seine Eichel bedecke.

  
Ein Bein schlinge ich um seine Hüften und ziehe ihn damit näher an mich während meine Hand noch immer sein bestes Stück festhält und es gegen meinen dabei zuckenden Eingang drücke, als er nahe genug heran ist.

  
Mir entkommt ein Stöhnen und ich löse unseren Kuss für einen Moment.

  
"Komm schon." dränge ich ihn. "Spürst du nicht wie bereit ich für dich bin? Du könntest dich jetzt einfach so in mir versenken, einfach so, mit einem Stoß und haah-"

  
Ich wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber der Rest meiner Worte bleiben mir in der Kehle stecken, als er mit einem Mal tatsächlich in mich stößt. Nicht so, wie ich das impliziert habe, mit einem Stoß, aber ich fühle wie seine Eichel in mich dringt und mein Atem verdoppelt sich beinahe. Er ist etwa zur Hälfte in mir als der Druck in meinem Hintern zu viel für Shinta wird und sein Körper sich verspannt aber Renji hält nur inne und wartet geduldig, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von meinen entfernt.

  
"Meinst du sowas in der Art?" fragt er mich mit beneidenswert ruhiger Stimme. Moment. Sie zittert. Seine Stimme zittert. Okay, mir scheint er ist davon gerade genauso angeturnt wie ich, auch wenn Shinta kurz einen Moment braucht um sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

  
Ich nicke nur mit einem gepressten Ächzen. Er verkneift sich seine sorgenvolle Kommentare und streicht mir nur kurz durchs Haar, bevor er eine Hand um mein Glied schlingt, sich dabei mit einem Ellbogen über meinem Kopf abstützr.

  
Meine Augenlider sinken herab während mir ein dankbares Lächeln über die Lippen streicht. Sanft fahren seine rauen Fingerspitzen an meinem Glied auf und ab und triezen meine Spitze.

  
"Beweg dich." flüstere ich mich rauer Stimme, als der Druck nach einer guten Minute noch immer da ist. Ich weiß ja aus Erfahrung, dass es besser wird. Er stöhnt auf und folgt meiner Aufforderung, wenn auch in die falsche Richtung.

  
Er zieht sich ein Stück aus mir heraus und schiebt sich dann vorsichtig wieder in mich hinein und die Bewegung raubt mir den Atem, fühlt sich aber noch immer nicht unbedingt so geil an. Auch nicht die danach oder die darauffolgende. Wahrscheinlich wäre sogar meine Erektion abgeflaut, wenn er sich nicht weiter um sie gekümmert hätte.

  
Ich war davor zu voreilig und Shinta nimmt es mir nun übel. Renji hat bisher nichts gesagt, doch ich sehe in seinen Augen, dass er meine Misere durchaus wahrnimmt. Ich verstehe durchaus auch die seine. Einerseits macht er sich Sorgen um mich, andererseits muss er sich gerade wie im siebten Himmel fühlen. Achja. Ich habe ihn ja ärgern wollen.

  
Als er sich das nächste Mal in mich schiebt spanne ich ruckartig die Muskeln in meinem Hintern an und kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er dabei laut aufstöhnt. "A-Arsch." wimmert er und ich kichere atemlos. So ist es besser. Auch für mich.

  
Die Hand die eben noch mein Glied massiert hat fährt über mein Bein, hebt es an und presst es in Richtung meines Körpers und mir entkommt ein scharfes Ausatmen.

  
Wir bewegen uns ein wenig hin und her, vor und zurück. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.

  
Das unangenehme Gefühl lässt langsam immer mehr nach und meine Erektion pulsiert mit jedem meiner Herzschläge und als ich seine Hüften an meinem Hintern spüre und seine Hoden ebenfalls entkommt mir ein tiefes Stöhnen.

  
Vielleicht werde ich es morgen bereuen, jetzt ist es mir egal. Ich schlinge ein Bein und einen Arm um seinen Körper und drehe uns angestrengt um, sodass ich auf ihm sitze.

  
Es ist fast wieder zu viel, diese neue Position, doch ich halte mich schweratmend auf den Knien. Ganz sitze ich nicht auf ihm. Noch nicht.

  
Ich stütze mich mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust ab und grinse frech (wenn auch atemlos) zu ihm herunter.

  
Seine Hände wandern zu meinen Hüften, aber sie drücken mich nicht auf ihn herab.

  
Wortlos und mit offenem Mund blickt er zu mir hoch und ich werfe mich in Pose, lege leicht meinen Kopf in den Nacken um ihm mehr oder weniger meinen Hals darzubieten und kralle meine Finger in seine Brust und drücke mich auf meinen Knien nach oben bevor ich wieder ein Stück auf ihn herabsinke.

  
Er leckt sich über die Lippen und ich hätte ihn jetzt definitiv geküsst wenn ich es gewagt hätte, mich zu ihm herabzubeugen.

  
Seine Hände liegen noch immer auf meinen Hüften doch noch immer drängt er mich nicht, sondern liegt nur reglos unter mir. Naja, nicht ganz reglos. Seine Daumen malen Zirkel in meine Haut und mit meiner nächsten Bewegung setze ich mich langsam komplett auf seine Hüften, spüre wie seine Männlichkeit in mir einen Sprung macht und verziehe erregt das Gesicht. Mir steht der Mund offen. Es fühlt sich so intensiv an wenn er so tief in mir ist.

  
"Alles okay?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich spanne ruckartig die Arschmuskeln an. Er schreit dumpf auf und mit einem Mal hält er mich an den Hüften fest und stößt dabei in mich und ich erwidere den Aufschrei, den er eben von sich gegeben hat.

  
Schwer atmend halten wir beide einen Moment inne. Ich spüre wie er eben fast in mich hinein gekommen ist und kichere atemlos, das Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben. Moment, seit wann liege ich auf ihm?

  
Arme schlingen sich um meinen Oberkörper und halten mich fest an sich gepresst und seine eine Hand wandert tiefer, zwischen meine Arschbacken und ich spüre wie seine Finger langsam um seine Männlichkeit herum über meinen gedehnten Eingang fahren und mein Atem stockt. Meine Hände zittern. Ich versuche mich neben ihm abzustützen und mich wieder aufzusetzen, schaffe es aber nicht (nicht nur deswegen, weil er den einen Arm noch immer fest um mich geschlungen hat).

  
Ich bewege leicht meine Hüften und seine Finger massieren bei meiner Stoßbewegung leicht meinen geweiteten Eingang und mir fehlt der Atem und ich mache die Bewegung einfach noch einmal, weil es sich so gut angefühlt hat.

  
"S-Setz dich hin." höre ich Renji mit einem Mal sagen und folge der Aufforderung einen Moment später schwerfällig, drücke mich an seiner Brust wieder in die Höhe und die Arme hat er auch von mir genommen.

  
Fragend blicke ich zu ihm herab, doch einen Moment später setzt auch er sich auf, keuchend und stöhnend und sein Glied bewegt sich dabei in mir und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, als er wieder die Arme um mich schlingt und mich fest hält und sein Gesicht in meiner Brust vergräbt.

  
"Verflucht." höre ich ihn ächzen. "S-So funktioniert das auch nicht. Brauch ne Wand im Rücken." Ich lächle nur angestrengt. "Dann bring uns doch zur Wand." verklingt in seiner Schulter und mit einem Mal schlingt sich ein Arm um mein Steißbein und hält mich fest und ich schlinge ebenfalls die Arme und dann auch die Beine um ihn als er sich halb auf die Knie begibt (wow ist er stark! Shinta wiegt dann eben doch einiges) und in Richtung der Wand robbt, die Decke des Futons dabei mit sich ziehend.

  
Er lehnt erst die Decke gegen die Wand, setzt sich dann mit dem Rücken dagegen und ich lasse wieder von ihm ab, meine Knie auf dem Boden (und der Decke) rechts und links neben seinem Körper und bewege langsam wieder meine Hüften.

  
Renji kommt meinen Bewegungen entgegen und mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen, während ich mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrabe und mich an genau diesen festhalte.

  
Mein Atem entkommt mir keuchend und ich stöhne laut auf, als er mich an den Hüften ergreift, mich geduldig in seinen Schoß herabzieht und mich dann festhält.

  
"V-Verflucht." wimmere ich und spüre wie die Muskeln in meinem Hintern dieses Mal ganz ohne mein Zutun zucken. "I-Ich weiß." sagt er atemlos. "Ich komm auch gleich." Achja. Die Sache mit dem kommen. Hab ja immer noch das Kidou da. Ich will danach greifen, doch er hält mich davon ab. "Noch… einen Moment Geduld, okay?" bittet er mich und ich nicke nur.

  
"Stütz dich auf meinen Beinen ab. Ja, genau so. Und jetzt geh runter von den Knien und stell stattdessen deine Füße neben- ah - neben meine Hüften. G-Gut machst du das. Mach dich bereit." endet er seine Instruktionen und ich klammere mich an seinen Oberschenkeln fest als er meine Hüften ergreift und mich festhält, während er in mich zu stoßen beginnt.

  
Seine feuchte Eichel presst wieder und wieder und wieder in meine Prostata und ich weiß nicht wo der Kopf steht und fürchte, dass ich gleich umfalle, wenn er mich loslässt, doch er lässt nicht los, zieht mich in seine Stöße hinein und mein Kopf sinkt in meinen Nacken, während ich bei jedem seiner Stöße gepresst aufstöhne. Mein Penis tut weh. Ich wäre definitiv schon längst gekommen, wenn das Kidou nicht wäre.

  
"I-Ichigo!" ächzt er und dann ist eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf um dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Kopf nicht auf dem Boden aufschlägt denn mein Rücken tut es als er mit einem Mal über mir ist und seine eine Hand bleibt in meinem Nacken und hält eine Handvoll meines Haars fest und seine zweite hat er um die Mulde meines Knies gelegt und dann bleibt mir endgültig der Atem weg als er in mich stößt, tief und hart und jedes Mal passgenau gegen meine Prostata und ich spüre wie mir Tränen über die Wangen rinnen weil er mich wieder und wieder in einen spermalosen Orgasmus hinein treibt und es meinem Körper langsam aber sicher zu viel wird und mit einem Mal ergießt er sich tief in mir und hält mich mit seinem Körper unten, als ich mich gegen ihn pressen will.

  
Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in meiner sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust, bleibt aber nicht untätig, denn er führt beide Hände zu meiner Erektion, löst mit zitternden Fingern und etwas umständlich das Kidou, das ich um mich gewickelt habe und beginnt mir in schnellen, harschen Bewegungen einen runterzuholen und ich bin wieder fast am schreien, gepresst und atemlos und nur ein paar Augenblicke später komme ich abrupt zwischen unsere Körper, spanne dabei ungewollt die Muskeln in meinem Hintern an und höre ihn scharf ausatmen.

  
Dann sind seine Hände überall, fahren über meine Wangen und halten mich fest und sein Körper liegt schwer auf meinem und mir ist gerade zugegeben ein wenig schwindelig, doch die Nähe zu ihm ist besser als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

  
Er löst sich leicht von mir um sein erschlaffendes Glied komplett aus mir zu ziehen und mein Atem stockt für einen Moment. Er kichert heiser. "Ich glaube dieses Mal muss ich auf dich aufpassen. Später, wenns ans Saubermachen geht. Weil Junge-Junge du siehst aus als hätten wirs die ganze Nacht lang getrieben."

  
Ich falle in sein atemloses Kichern mit ein und schlinge die Arme um ihn um ihn auf meinen spermabedeckten Körper zu ziehen. "Mir scheint wir müssen heute gegenseitig aufeinander aufpassen." flüstere ich heiser in sein Ohr und wende den Kopf in seine Richtung und presse ungelenk meine Lippen auf seine.

  
Er wendet leicht den Kopf und dann geht es besser mit dem Kuss und so bleiben wir dann erst einmal eine lange Weile lang liegen.


	5. Dreier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spielt nach dem vierten Kapitel. Spoiler dafür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und verzeiht, dass jetzt so lange nichts gekommen ist, obwohl dieses Kapitel schon seit Monaten fertig ist. Mehr habe ich tatsächlich nicht und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich noch etwas zu diesem Pairing schreiben werde, weshalb ich diese Story ebenfalls auf beendet setzen werde.  
> Danke fürs Lesen an euch alle!  
> Genießt ein letztes Mal ganz viel Smut!

Wir haben durchaus ein paar Mal über Renjis jahrhundertlange Beziehung mit Byakuya geredet, aber ich habe wieder und wieder das Gefühl, dass es ihm peinlich ist und so hake ich nicht allzu sehr nach. Wozu auch? Er muss mir nicht beweisen, dass er mich liebt und nicht Byakuya. Das weiß ich. Außerdem war es nicht allein seine Schuld. Ich habe ihn vergessen. Ich habe damals überhaupt erst zugelassen, dass er abgehauen ist.

  
Selbst Byakuya (Byakuya, der eigentlich ein Interesse daran haben müsste, dass Renji bei ihm bleibt) hat gesagt, dass Renji nichts für ihn fühlt. Das glaube ich auch. Aber ich frage mich wirklich ob man über hundert Jahre lang mit jemandem zusammen sein kann, komplett ohne etwas für diese Person zu empfinden.

  
Diese Gedanken kommen mir jetzt, während wir schwer atmend im Bett liegen, nach dem Sex und dem Gespräch, das wir dabei hatten.

  
"Dein Kidou spürt man noch wenn man es anfasst." hat er gesagt, als er besagtes Kidou von meinen Handgelenken gelöst hat. "J-Jup. Hab ja auch noch nicht so viel Erfahrung drin wie du." habe ich ihm schwer atmend geantwortet. "Macht nichts. Irgendwann bist du darin bestimmt so gut wie Byakuya, der war echt verdammt gut was Kidou im Bett-" Er bricht ab. "Aber ist jetzt auch egal." hat er gesagt und dann sind mir die Gedanken von gerade eben gekommen, während er sich an mich gekuschelt hat, ich auf dem Rücken und er halb auf mir und ich mit meinen Armen um seinen starken Rücken geschlungen.

  
Ja, hab schon verstanden. Byakuya hat es ebenfalls geschafft, ihn im Bett zu befriedigen. Das macht mich auch nicht eifersüchtig. Renji ist schließlich freiwillig zu mir gekommen. Er hat Byakuya ohne einen weiteren Gedanken den Rücken zugewandt um wieder mit mir zusammen zu sein.

  
Wenn man da genauer darüber nachdenkt kann einem Byakuya fast Leid tun. 

  
Ich bin oft bei Renji auf der Arbeit, sobald ich in der Akademie fertig bin und noch hat mich niemand rausgeworfen oder gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht bei der Arbeit stören soll. Ich trainiere mit ihm, helfe ihm - so wie damals - oft wieder bei seinen Pflichten als Leutnant und unterhalte mich oft mit den anderen aus der neunten Division.

  
Manchmal ist Byakuya da, weil er etwas mit dem Captain der neunten zu besprechen hat und vielleicht kommt es mir nur so vor, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er häufiger da ist als eigentlich benötigt. Ich meine, er könnte auch einfach seinen eigenen Leutnant schicken oder sowas. Tut er aber nicht. Er kommt immer persönlich.

  
Und vielleicht sieht Renji es nicht, aber ich sehe die Blicke, die er Renji immer zuwirft. 

  
Oh ja, Byakuya steht noch auf ihn. Und wie. 

  
Gesagt hat er noch nie etwas. Renji hätte es mir erzählt.

  
"Wie kommst du jetzt gerade auf Byakuya?" frage ich ihn desinteressiert und er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und stellt sein Kinn auf meiner Brust ab um zu mir hochzuschauen. "Ach, keine Ahnung. Hab geredet ohne zu denken, verzeih. Glaub mir, ich-" Ich drücke einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Er ist ganz furchtbar rot im Gesicht geworden und ich unterdrücke angestrengt ein Grinsen.

  
"Hat er es auch geschafft dich heiß zu machen?" frage ich ihn und er schüttelt hastig den Kopf. "Quatsch. Auf keinen Fall. Ich meine-" Wieder unterbreche ich ihn. "Hey, du wärst nicht für hundert Jahre lang immer wieder zu ihm gegangen, wenn es nicht so wäre, oder?" frage ich ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Du hattest ja niemanden. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest. Wenn man es vom heutigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet kann er einem fast Leid tun. Kaum war ich wieder da bist du weg von ihm. Ohne überhaupt tschüss zu sagen."

  
Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen.

  
"W-Was willst du damit sagen?" fragt er mich und ich wiege leicht den Kopf hin und her. "Wann hat Byakuya Geburtstag?" frage ich ihn. "Nächste Woche, wieso?"

  
Ich nicke zufrieden. Hab ich das Datum also doch noch richtig im Kopf gehabt.

  
Jetzt liegt es an mir, eines von Shintas Geheimnissen preiszugeben. "Weißt du… Shinta hat nen kleinen Knacks im Kopf. Der stand total drauf, anderen Leuten beim Sex zuzusehen." Er hebt eine Augenbraue, nun provozierend. "Ach? Ein kleiner Voyeur bist du gewesen?" fragt er mich, die Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ich schnaube und wende den Blick ab, weil meine Wangen jetzt tatsächlich ebenfalls rot werden.

  
"Und du erzählst mir das gerade weil? Nein, warte. Die Frage mit Byakuya eben. Willst du- Quatsch. Wieso solltest du." Er stockt kurz bevor er meinen Kopf zu ihm hindreht und mir in die Augen sieht. "Willst du, dass ich mit ihm Sex habe? Und mir dabei zuschauen?" Ich spüre meine Wangen brennen und kann ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

  
"Warum, hmm?" Seine Stimme hat diesen spielerischen Ton angenommen und ich frage ihn: "Siehst du nicht, wie er dich immer anschaut?" Renji zieht wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen, offensichtlich ehrlich verwirrt. "Nein. Wie denn?" Ich blinzle. "Es ist dir echt noch nie aufgefallen?" Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf. "Wieso sollte mich interessieren wie Byakuya mich ansieht? Ich hab doch dich!"

  
Das rührt mich. Sanft greife ich nach seinen Wangen und ziehe ihn ein Stück zu mir hoch um meine Lippen auf die seinen zu legen. Er lächelt sanft. "Aber ernsthaft, wie sieht er mich denn an?" "Na… Als wenn er dich gleich anspringen würde. Und irgendwie sehnsüchtig. Der ist ja häufiger in der neunten als in seiner eigenen Division."

  
"Aber… mal angenommen ich hätte mit ihm Sex… Das würd es doch nicht besser machen." Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich hab ihm nie richtig dafür gedankt, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass meine Erinnerungen wieder da sind. Ich fürchte, dass ich damals zum nächsten Yakuza-Boss der Soul Society geworden wäre. Oder längst tot wäre, weil die Shinigami mich dann irgendwie irgendwann doch noch überwältigt hätten. Aber ich lebe und ich bin bei dir und ich hab nen Job sobald ich die Ausbildung fertig hab. Er hätte nichts tun müssen. Er war sogar bei mir und hat mich dafür verprügelt, dass ich dich damals so umgenietet habe."

  
Ich seufze.

  
"Und Shinta steht eben echt da drauf. Ich hab dir doch von den Hologramm-Pornos erzählt?"

  
Das bringt Renji dazu, schallend zu lachen. "Stell dir mal vor ich hätte die dir damals gezeigt." sagt er und ich kichere ebenfalls. "Also gut. Du willst, dass ich Sex mit Byakuya hab. Wenns dich anmacht - keine weiteren Einwände von meiner Seite."

  
Ich lache nur, presse einen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze und drücke ihn an mich und damit ist das Gespräch erst einmal beendet.

Der einunddreißigste Januar 2178 ist ein Samstag und die ganze Woche lang bin ich am Denken und Pläne schmieden.

  
Renji fällt es auf, doch wann immer er mich darauf anspricht sage ich, dass ich es ihm schon rechtzeitig sagen werde was ich mir da ausdenke. Das bringt ihn dann immer furchtbar in Sex-Laune und (oh Kami, ich hoffe niemand hat uns gehört) einmal haben wir es in seinem Büro getrieben.

  
Ob man uns gehört hat oder nicht, unser Reiatsu hat man bestimmt gespürt und ich bin mir sicher, hinterher den ein oder anderen wissenden Blick gesehen zu haben und wie sie alle dümmlich gegrinst haben.

  
Es wissen alle, dass ich mit Renji zusammen bin (nicht, weil wir es jemandem gesagt haben, aber weil es wohl ziemlich offensichtlich ist) und bisher hat sich noch niemand beschwert.

  
Bestimmt standen die da alle vor der Tür und spannern, die Perverslinge.

  
Aber worum es mir geht ist die Tatsache, dass ich Byakuya nicht glauben lassen will, dass er das danach häufiger machen kann. Oder das er irgendwelche Hoffnungen hat, was Renji angeht. _Ich_ selbst will davon natürlich auch noch was haben und Renji soll dabei zwar auch einer abgehen, aber ich fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er davon kommt wenn Byakuya ihn nimmt.

  
Wenn man das alles berücksichtigen will, macht es mein Vorhaben ein wenig komplizierter.

  
Byakuya hat übrigens keine Ahnung davon. Renji hat mir (aus Erfahrung heraus) erzählt, dass Byakuya an seinem Geburtstag nichts anders macht. Er tut einfach so, als existiere sein Geburtstag überhaupt nicht. Irgendwie traurig… Renji hat ihn dann nach und nach dazu gebracht, wenigstens einen Kuchen zu akzeptieren oder ein kleines Geschenk. (Diesen Teil hat er mir ein wenig zögerlich erzählt.)

  
Auf jeden Fall bringe ich Renji dazu, am Samstag ein wenig früher von der Arbeit zu kommen.

  
Samstags habe ich keine Akademie und bin auch eigentlich ganz froh darüber. Dafür werde ich in Renjis Wohnung verrückt und laufe immerzu nur auf und ab, weil alles schon längst vorbereitet ist. Ich nehme sogar Zangetsu und gehe auf den Shinigamitrainingsplätzen trainieren, nur um danach erst einmal wieder eine Dusche nehmen zu müssen weil ich verschwitzt bin.

  
Als Renji jetzt endlich nach Hause kommt habe ich alle benötigten Dinge unter einem Tuch auf dem niedrigen Tisch versteckt und stehe im Hausflur, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

  
Vielleicht rieche ich nach Dominanz oder Sex oder Aufregung, auf jeden Fall schießt Renjis Reiatsu direkt in die Höhe. Ebenso sein Blutdruck und sein Herzschlag.

  
Reglos bleibt er in der Tür stehen, nachdem sie ohne unser Zutun wieder zurück ins Schloss gefallen ist.

  
"Stell Zabimaru ab." befehle ich ihm und er tut es mit zittrigen Fingern.

  
"Komm mit." sage ich ihm und er folgt mir schwer atmend. Er hat sich nicht einmal die Schuhe ausgezogen. Das ist ausnahmsweise mal egal. Wir gehen gleich sowieso wieder.

  
In der Nähe des Tisches halte ich an und drehe mich wieder zu ihm um. "Hinknien." sage ich ihm und er sinkt mit einem gepressten Ächzen beinahe augenblicklich auf den Boden und schaut zu mir hoch.

  
Oh verdammt, ich glaub mir geht bei seinem Verhalten selbst einer ab. So schaffen wirs nicht einmal zu Byakuya. Wir könnten natürlich auch einfach hier bleiben und spielen… Quatsch.

  
"W-Was hast du vor?" fragt mich Renji mit bebender Stimme und ich atme einmal tief durch. "Ein paar Regeln zu Anfang." sage ich streng und sein Atem stockt. "Erstens: Du wirst nicht kommen, während er in dir ist. Oder dich anfasst. Du kommst nicht." Ich sehe ihn schlucken, bevor er nickt. "I-Ich geb mein bestes." sagt er und ich schüttle den Kopf. "Du _gibst nicht dein bestes_. Du kommst nicht." "O-Okay. Ich versprechs." "Besser." nicke ich. "Zweitens: Beim Sex wirst du auf allen vieren sein und er hinter dir. Drittens: Kein Küssen. Viertens: Du gehörst mir."

  
Er wimmert und an seinem Reiatsu spüre ich, wie seine Männlichkeit zuckt. Berichtigung: Wie seine _Erektion_ zuckt.

  
Ich ziehe ein wenig die Decke vom Tisch und hole von darunter ein ledernes Halsband hervor, bevor ich mich vor ihn knie. "Bist du damit einverstanden, das hier zu tragen?" Sein Atem stockt erneut und dann nickt er hastig. "J-Ja." krächzt er und ich lege ihm das Halsband sanft um, drücke es sanft gegen seine Kehle und schließe es dann, dabei sicherstellend, dass er es spürt, dass es aber nirgendwo drückt.

  
Das mit dem Halsband ist eine Menschenwelt-Sache. Hier führt niemand seinen Hund am Halsband spazieren. Und BDSM wird damit auch nicht gemacht. Ich hab das Halsband von Urahara liefern lassen (und ich werde ihn für seine Kommentare für immer hassen). "Steht dir." flüstere ich und küsse ihn sanft.

  
"Das…" beginnt er und hält dann kurz inne, bevor er seinen Satz zu Ende führt. "Das hier wird mehr als nur normaler Sex, oder?" fragt er mich leise und ich nicke. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Machst du Witze?" Er grinst ein wenig schief. "Halt mich davon ab oder ich komm jetzt schon bald." Ich grinse ebenfalls. "Keine Sorge, da hab ich was dagegen. Ich fürchte du wirst erst wieder kommen dürfen, wenn wir wieder hier sind. In Ordnung für dich?" Er schließt kurz die Augen und beruhigt seinen Atem, dann nickt er. "Ja. Ist in Ordnung."

  
Ich löse den Obi von seinen Hüften und ziehe ihm den Hakama bis zu den Knien herunter, nachdem ich ihm befohlen habe sich richtig auf die Knie zu begeben. Dann drücke ihn ihn zurück in die üblich japanische Sitzstellung.

  
Sein Glied reckt sich mir entgegen, selbst durch den Fundoshi hindurch und ich löse diesen und falte ihn ordentlich und lege ihn beiseite. "Den brauchst du heute nicht mehr." sage ich und er stöhnt auf.

  
"Ich leg dir jetzt nen Kidou-Cockring an, okay?" Er nickt und ich webe geschickt eine Kidouschnur zwischen meinen Fingern, lege den ersten Ring direkt hinter seine Eichel nachdem ich seine Vorhaut zurückgezogen habe und dann den zweiten um seine Peniswurzel und den letzten um seine Hoden und er hält sich an meinen Schultern fest und ich lasse ihn.

  
"In Ordnung wenn ich dich jetzt schon vorbereite?" frage ich ihn und er nickt nur mit Lusttränen in den Augenwinkeln. "Gut." lächle ich und begebe mich hinter ihn, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ich greife nach dem nächsten Gegenstand unter dem Tuch und ziehe die Tube Gleitgel hervor.

  
"Stütz dich auf deinen Ellbogen ab." sage ich ihm und er beugt sich mit einem gepressten Wimmern vor und stützt sich ab, so wie ich ihm das gesagt habe.

  
Ich gebe eine ordentliche Portion Gleitgel auf meine Finger und massiere kurz seinen Eingang, bevor ich den ersten Finger in ihn schiebe.

  
Er stöhnt auf, während ich ihn ordentlich vorbereite, damit Byakuya seine Finger nicht dreckig machen muss. (Ehrlich gesagt bereite ich Renji gerade vor, weil ich nicht will, dass Byakuya ihn untenrum anfasst. Und weil unser Spielen noch einen Schritt weitergehen wird.)

  
"Nicht erschrecken." sage ich ihm, lege eine Hand auf sein Steißbein und erzeuge mit den beiden Fingern, die ich in ihm habe erneut Kidou.

  
Er schreit auf. Es tut nicht weh, das habe ich selbst ausprobiert, aber es ist ein bisschen zu viel und es prickelt und ich habe ihn damit überrascht.

  
Mit in Konzentration zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen forme ich mit meinem Kidou eine Art Buttplug und entferne meine Finger vorsichtig wieder, während ich das Kidou in ihm lasse.

  
Seine Hüften winden sich und er zuckt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade eben einen Orgasmus gehabt hat.

  
So unfair bin ich nicht, der Plug reicht nicht bis zu seiner Prostata. Das wäre dann doch ein wenig zu viel des guten. Aber er ist da und es fühlt sich an wie ein echter, nur ein wenig lebendiger.

  
"I-Ichigo." höre ich ihn angestrengt flüstern. "I-Ich glaube… Du hast was vergessen." ächzt er und ich begebe mich neben ihn um eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, die sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hat. "Was denn?" frage ich ihn, denn ich wüsste nicht, was genau ich denn vergessen haben soll.

  
Angestrengt schaut er zu mir hoch. "Wir… sind noch hier bei uns. Wir sind noch nichtmal bei Byakuya." "Und?" frage ich ihn, obwohl es mir dämmert, was er mir sagen will. "Na… Jetzt mit dem Ring… und dem Plug… mit all dem Kidou… wie sollen wir denn zu ihm hin kommen?" "Na, laufen." sage ich, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

  
Er stöhnt.

  
"D-Das schaff ich nicht." wimmert er und verdammt, ich will ihn jetzt selbst ficken. Wieder kommt der Gedanke _Scheiß auf Byakuya_ in mir auf, doch ich schlucke ihn herunter. "Du schaffst das schon. Damals habe ich das ja auch geschafft. Erinnerst du dich? Ist doch nur hundertsiebzig Jahre oder so her." benutze ich seine Worte und er wimmert und presst sein Gesicht in meine Schulter.

  
"Na komm, bringen wir dich wieder auf die Beine bevor wir zu spät kommen."

  
Gequält blickt er zu mir auf, lässt sich von mir aber auf die Beine helfen. Er stöhnt und keucht und hat die Finger in den Stoff meiner Uniform gekrallt.

  
"A-Alle werdens bemerken." flüstert er. "Wer denn?" frage ich ihn. "Na… Na die Leute auf der Straße." "Wir haben Januar. Es ist dunkel draußen." "Aber die sehen uns trotzdem." "Wir begegnen niemandem. Und selbst wenn, ich passe auf dich auf, versprochen."

  
Er wimmert während ich mich zu ihm herabbeuge und seinen Hakama wieder hochziehe und mit dem Obi befestige. Er stöhnt, als der raue Stoff über sein Glied fährt und steht seltsam breitbeinig da. Das macht nichts. Es ist egal wie er dasteht, der Plug wird nicht aus ihm rutschen.

  
Ich stehe wieder auf und fahre mit meinen Fingern sanft über das Halsband.

  
"Bereit?" frage ich ihn und er nickt nur mit gesenktem Blick. Durch seinen breitbeinigen, zusammengesunkenen Stand ist er gerade fast sogar ein wenig kleiner als ich.

  
"I-Ichigo?" flüstert er und ich nehme sein Gesicht sanft in meine Hände und hebe es an. "Ja?" frage ich ihn und zerquetsche sanft eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel. "P-Pass bitte auf mich auf. Bitte." sagt er mit leiser Stimme und ich nicke ernst. "Immer. Das weißt du doch." Er nickt und ich presse einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, bevor ich einmal um ihn herumlaufe, um zu schauen, ob man auch ja nicht sehen kann, was ich mit ihm angestellt habe.

  
Nichts (außer dem Halsband natürlich).

  
Unauffällig ziehe ich die letzte, kleine Tube unter der Decke auf dem Tisch hervor und stecke sie ein, ebenso die nur noch halb volle Tube Gleitgel, bevor ich Renjis Hand in meine nehme und ihn leicht mit mir mit ziehe. "Na komm. Gehen wir Byakuya alles gute wünschen."

Der Weg zu dem Kuchiki-Anwesen dauert länger, als ich es eigentlich eingeplant habe, aber das macht nichts.

  
Renji klammert sich an meiner Hand fest, mal ein wenig weniger, meistens ein wenig mehr und geht ganz furchtbar steif und mit fast jedem Schritt keucht er angestrengt auf. Verflucht, er macht mich so hart.

  
Es ist stockdunkel und wir tragen schwarz. Wir sind wirklich kaum zu sehen und es ist auch niemand in der Gegend. Was allerdings schwer zu übersehen ist ist sein Reiatsu. Oh scheiße, ich will ihn ficken, jetzt!

  
Ich unterdrücke dieses Bedürfnis und gebe ihm ein paar letzte Anweisungen. "Du kannst jederzeit das Ampelsystem benutzen. Du weißt schon, als Safe-Wort." "O-Okay." flüstert er angestrengt und ich drücke sanft seine Finger. "Wie hast du Byakuya damals immer angesprochen? Also, ganz damals, als du noch Leutnant unter ihm warst?" Er denkt ein paar angestrengte Atemzüge lang nach, dann sagt er. "Mit Byakuya-sama… oder Kuchiki-taichou." Ich nicke zufrieden. "Wenn du ihn ansprichst dann nur so, verstanden?" Er nickt und drückt bei seinem nächsten Schritt wieder meine Hand, vermutlich weil sich der Plug in ihm bewegt hat.

  
Wir sind nur noch ein paar Straßen von Byakuyas Anwesen entfernt, als Renji mit einem Mal stehen bleibt und sich schwerfällig und vornübergebeugt gegen die Wand neben ihm lehnt.

  
"I-Ichigo…" ächzt er und ich trete näher an ihn heran. "I-Ich kann nicht mehr." flüstert er. "I-Ich bin so geil. ’S ist zu viel. E-Es tut weh. Ichigo, ich…"

  
Ich lege seinen Arm um meine Schultern und stütze ihn und er hängt schwer in meinen Armen, steht wieder ganz breitbeinig da und ich kann sein Glied pulsieren spüren, selbst durch den schweren Stoff unserer beider Uniformen hindurch.

  
"Bitte fick mich." flüstert er. "Zu viel… Mach es besser." Er wimmert und ich sehe im fahlen Mondlicht ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Sanft zerquetsche ich sie und schließe meine Hand langsam um das geschmeidig weiche Lederhalsband das er trägt.

  
"Du kennst doch die Gegend hier?" frage ich ihn und er blickt sich blinzelnd um, als sehe er diesen Ort zum ersten Mal. Langsam nickt er. "Dann weißt du ja, das wir gleich da sind. Du hast es schon so weit geschafft. Wir sind gleich da. Dann sorg ich dafür, dass Byakuya es besser macht."

  
Er lehnt seinen Kopf für einen Moment an meine Schulter und nimmt ein paar tiefe, zittrige Atemzüge. Ich fahre ihm sanft durch das lange Haar und kraule dann mit einer Hand seinen Nacken.

  
"Gehts wieder?" frage ich ihn und er nickt langsam. Vorsichtig löse ich mich wieder von ihm, sorgsam darauf bedacht sofort wieder zurückzuspringen falls ihm spontan die Knie einknicken sollten. Ich strecke die Hand nach ihm aus und er ergreift sie schwerfällig und vertrauensvoll zugleich.

  
Ich schenke ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und dann quälen wir uns die letzten paar Straßen bis hin zu dem Kuchiki-Anwesen. Renjis Atem entkommt ihm mittlerweile keuchend, laut und vernehmlich und er taumelt ein wenig. Seine Augen glänzen, als hätte er Fieber und seine Hände schwitzen, oder zumindest die, die ich in meiner halte.

  
Vor der Tür halten wir inne.

  
"Komm erstmal wieder zu Atem." befehle ich ihm und er nickt nur und lehnt sich an mich und dann spüre ich, wie er sein bestes gibt, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

  
Wir stehen ein paar Minuten lang so da und ich hoffe, dass das Kuchiki-Anwesen tatsächlich so groß ist wie Renji es immer behauptet hat, ansonsten weiß Byakuya mittlerweile längst, dass wir hier sind, bei dem Reiatsu das Renji die ganze Zeit über absondert…

  
Ich spüre wie Renji meine Hand drückt. "Bereit?" frage ich ihn und er nickt. Sanft löse ich meine Hand von seiner, streiche ihm ein wenig den Schweiß aus der Stirn und löse seinen Pferdeschwanz, um ihn neu zu binden und dann ist er so weit vorzeigefähig und ich klopfe gegen die Tür.

  
Die Sekunden verrinnen ohne dass etwas passiert und dann öffnet sich mit einem Mal die Tür und irgendsoein Typ steht da. Damit habe ich gerechnet. Besser gesagt, ich habe darauf gehofft, dass einer von Byakuyas Laufburschen die Tür aufmacht.

  
Der Blick von Byakuyas Diener wandert abwertend über Renji, der den Blick mit feuerroten Wangen gesenkt hält und der sich ordentlich Mühe gibt, nicht _ganz_ so schwer zu atmen wie davor die ganze Zeit über.

  
Ich habe versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen und so tue ich ruckartig einen Schritt nach vorne und halb vor Renji um die Aufmerksamkeit des Typs auf mich zu lenken.

  
"Begehr?" fragt der unfreundlich, doch davon lasse ich mich nicht abschrecken. "Dein Herr hat heute Geburtstag. Wir sind hier um zu feiern." sage ich doch davon zeigt sich der Diener unbeeindruckt. "Er hat niemanden eingeladen. Er wünscht heute allein-" "Eingeladen? Natürlich nicht. Das ist doch der Sinn einer _Überraschung_. Wir haben den Weg auch ganz allein hergefunden." unterbreche ich ihn. Ich geb jetzt doch nicht einfach auf!

  
Mal ganz davon abgesehen würde Renji den Weg zurück zu seiner Barracke nicht mehr schaffen.

  
"Also lass uns bitte rein und sag deinem Herrn und Meister, dass Kurosaki Ichigo und Abarai Renji auf ihn warten." Er knirscht mit den Zähnen und ich füge hinzu: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht glücklich darüber sein wird wenn er erfährt, wen du wieder weg-"

  
"Jaja, ist ja gut." höre ich ihn die Stimme erheben. Renji hat mir mal erzählt gehabt, was Byakuya vom Verhalten seiner Diener gegenüber Gästen wie Renji hält. Man muss nur die Schwachstellen in diesen mürrischen Gestalten wissen und schon öffnen sich Türen.

  
"Folgt mir." grunzt er und ich trete ein, Renji dabei unauffällig an der Hand haltend.

  
Nun, inmitten der stillen Gänge ist sein Atem nur umso lauter zu hören, denn das Laufen strengt ihn sichtlich an und ich bemühe mich darum, lauter zu laufen und frage den Diener immer wieder unwichtige Sachen wie wer dieses Bild gemalt hat oder wann das Anwesen erbaut worden ist.

  
Er antwortet nur wage und ich bin relativ froh, als er uns in einen Raum führt und uns dort zu warten heißt.

  
Kaum schließt sich die Tür lehnt sich Renji schwer atmend an mich.

  
"Der Typ kommt nicht mehr wieder, richtig?" frage ich ihn, um ganz sicher zu gehen und Renji nickt.

  
"Gut. Dann auf die Knie."

  
Sein Atem stockt und er schaut mit Tränen in den Augen und roten Wangen zu mir auf. "Na komm schon." sage ich in freundlichem Tonfall und er hält sich an mir fest, als er erst vorsichtig auf ein Knie geht und dann das andere und dann kläglich aufstöhnt, als er sich auf seine Unterschenkel setzt. Er hat dabei die Augen abrupt zusammengekniffen, nun öffnet er sie angestrengt wieder.

  
Er sitzt ein wenig zu breit da, aber ich lasse es ihm durchgehen.

  
"Verschränk die Hände hinter dem Rücken." Er tut es.

  
Da ich nicht weiß, wie lange Byakuya braucht um hier aufzukreuzen ziehe ich schnell die kleine Tube aus meinem Kosode, die ich vorhin eingesteckt habe. "Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Creme die empfindsamer macht. Darf ich die dir auf die Brustwarzen schmieren?" frage ich ihn und ich sehe seinen Körper erzittern und wie er dann nickt. "Gut." sage ich und trete hinter ihn, öffne die Tube und lasse Reiatsu wie eine zweite Schicht über meine Finger wandern, bevor ich mir ein wenig von der Creme daraufgebe und dann erst einen Kreis um die eine Brustwarze fahre und dann die andere, bevor ich den Kosode wieder ordentlich über seine Brust ziehe.

  
Er wimmert auf während ich die Tube wieder verschließe und einstecke und das Reiatsu abebben lasse.

  
Dann stelle ich mich neben ihn und spüre, wie er in sich zusammensackt und gegen mein Bein sinkt.

  
Ich festige nur meinen Stand und warte dann ungeduldig.

  
Als sein Atem ein wenig angestrengter wird und sein stöhnen ein wenig höher weiß ich, dass die Creme angeschlagen hat. Er windet sich auf seinen Knien und ich sehe mit einem Blick hinter ihn, wie er sich an seinen eigenen Händen festkrallt, um sich nicht selbst zu berühren.

  
Kurz streiche ich ihm durchs Haar. Wo zum Teufel bleibt Byakuya denn?

  
Als er dann endlich auftaucht spüre ich erst sein aufgewühltes Reiatsu (das kenne ich gar nicht von ihm) und höre dann erst seine leisen Schritte. Renji, der durch mein Reiatsu in und an seinem Körper sowieso schon empfindlicher gegen Reiatsu reagiert erzittert neben mir während er sich auf die Unterlippe beißt, um einen Lustlaut zu ersticken. Wir müssen diese Reiatsu-Spielchen dringend häufiger machen.

  
Ich lasse meine Hand auf seinem Kopf liegen und blicke mit erhobenem Kopf der Tür entgegen, als die sich langsam und bedächtig öffnet.

  
Byakuya sieht mich gar nicht richtig. Sein Blick liegt einzig und allein auf Renji und sein Reiatsu ist immer noch so unruhig. Er ist erregt. Definitiv. 

  
Er trägt noch seine Hauptmannsuniform und tut nun einen vorsichtigen Schritt in den Raum, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht ohne dabei den Blick von Renji zu nehmen.

  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Byakuya." sage ich, um endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sein Blick zuckt kurz zu mir, bevor er wieder an Renji hängen bleibt.

  
Renji, der den Kopf bis eben gesenkt gehalten hat, hebt ihn nun leicht und da ich mir durchaus vorstellen kann, wie er gerade aussieht, überrascht es mich nicht, als Byakuyas Reiatsu erneut einen Sprung macht.

  
Ich trete einen halben Schritt vor Renji, bevor Byakuya ihn anspringen kann ohne dass ich ihm die Regeln erläutert habe.

  
"Er kennt die Regeln schon." sage ich mit einem Fingerdeut hinter mich auf Renji. "Deswegen erzähle ich sie dir noch einmal. Er gehört heute Abend dir, aber mit ein paar Einschränkungen. Er hat nicht die Erlaubnis zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Du wirst ihn von hinten nehmen und du kommst nicht in ihm. Du küsst ihn nicht. Sollte er sein Safe-Wort sagen, hörst du augenblicklich mit allem auf was du gerade machst. Er gehört mir. Ich bin da und passe darauf auf, dass du keine dieser Regeln verletzt. Und glaube ja nicht, dass das hier zur Gewohnheit wird. Hast du mich verstanden, Byakuya? Wenn nicht, nehme ich ihn wieder mit mir und wir gehen."

  
Jetzt endlich schaut er mich an, doch ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder.

  
Seine Pupillen sind geweitet und seine Stirn feucht von Schweiß und ich sehe, wie sich seine Brust schnell hebt und senkt. Es ist nicht schwer zu sehen, dass Byakuya tatsächlich so richtig auf Renji steht. Und offenbar ist er mit seinen Gefühlen auch ein wenig offener geworden, immerhin hat Renji es jahrzehntelang bei ihm ausgehalten. Mit dem damaligen Byakuya hätte Renji nichts anzufangen gewusst.

  
"Keine Einwände." vernehme ich seine Stimme und obwohl er sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben hat, sie unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen ist sie höher als sonst und ein wenig atemlos.

  
Ich trete einen Schritt beiseite und neben Renji, schlinge meine Hand um das Halsband um seinen Hals und ziehe meinen zusammengesunkenen Freund daran leicht in die Höhe. "Das hier bedeutet, dass er mir gehört. Diese Creme hier," ich zeige ihm kurz die kleine Tube, "befindet sich auf seinen Brustwarzen und macht sie empfindsamer. Ich rate davon ab, sie mit blossen Fingern anzufassen. Um seinen Penis herum ist Kidou, das ihn vom kommen abhält, da lässt du die Finger davon. In seinem Hintern ist eine Art Plug aus Kidou, das darfst du später auflösen und ihn nehmen. Hast du einen Raum, der besser für so etwas geeignet ist als dieser hier?"

  
Ich blicke mich in dem leeren Raum um. Wenigstens ein Futon wäre nett. Ich will ja nicht, dass Renji sich die Knie aufscheuert. Das Gejammer höre dann hinterher nämlich _ich_.

  
Byakuya nickt nur, während es in seinem Kopf sichtbar arbeitet. Vielleicht stellt er sich gerade vor, wie Renji unter all dem Stoff aussieht, mit Kidou und allem. "Habe ich." sagt er knapp und ich sehe seinen Blick über Renjis Hals wandern, wo ich noch immer das Halsband festhalte und zu seiner Brust, wo sich seine Brustwarzen unter seiner Uniform abzeichnen würden, wenn der Stoff nicht so dick wäre und dann herunter zu seinem Schritt, wo der Stoff tatsächlich _nicht_ dick genug ist um Renjis Erektion zu verstecken. "Dann auf gehts." Ich ziehe leicht an Renjis Halsband und er versteht und kommt schwerfällig auf die Beine - oder versucht es zumindest. Die Hände noch immer hinter dem Rücken verschränkt stellt er erst ein Bein hin (und stöhnt dabei heiser, als sich der Plug auf andere Weise in ihn presst) und dann das andere und dann stolpert er und Byakuya macht einen hastigen Schritt auf ihn zu, wie um ihn aufzufangen, bevor er mit einem Blick auf mich abrupt stehen bleibt.

  
Ich hab Renji schon gefangen. Aber irgendwie ist es rührend, wie Byakuya auf Renji acht zu geben versucht.

  
Renji lehnt schwer an meinem Körper und atmet gegen meinen Hals und ich nicke in die Richtung meines Freundes. "Nur zu." lade ich Byakuya ein, weil wieso zum Teufel auch nicht und schon ist Byakuya heran und legt von hinten eine Hand um Renjis Hüften und von vorne eine gegen seinen Bauch, wo sein Kosode verrutscht ist.

  
Renji stöhnt heiser auf und nicht nur bei mir meldet sich meine Erektion bei diesem Laut. Ich sehe Byakuya an, das er gerne etwas gesagt hätte, Renji beruhigt hätte oder vielleicht mit Dirty-Talk angefangen hätte (Byakuya? Naja, vielleicht doch nicht) oder etwas in der Art, aber er bleibt stumm.

  
Obwohl es mir tatsächlich ein wenig schwer fällt, Renji jetzt Byakuya zu überlassen, lasse ich von ihm ab und trete einen Schritt beiseite, während sich Renji schwer an Byakuya abstützt und dabei gepresst "Byakuya-sama." flüstert. Okay, dieses Mal hat die ganze Seireitei das Flackern in Byakuyas Reiatsu gespürt.

  
Ich grinse unmerklich, während mir ein _guter Junge_ auf der Zunge liegt.

  
In Renjis vorherigem Zustand wäre es genauso gut auch möglich gewesen, dass er meine Aufforderung Byakuya mit Respekttiteln anzusprechen gar nicht mitbekommen hätte.

  
"Nun denn, _Byakuya-sama_." ärgere ich ihn gut gelaunt. "Zeige uns den Weg."

  
Er wirft mir einen Blick zu, der wohl verärgert gewesen sein sollte, doch der ungewohnte Rotton auf seinen Wangen lässt ihn dabei hauptsächlich drollig wirken. Ich sollte dennoch ein wenig aufpassen. Mein Reiatsu mag zwar so stark sein wie seines, aber er hat letzten Endes mehr Erfahrung als ich. Jetzt noch viel viel mehr.

  
Dennoch läuft er los und zieht den stolpernden Renji mit sich. Ich folge ihnen auf dem Fuß, während Byakuya ungelenk die Tür öffnet und sich dann nach rechts wendet.

  
Während wir durch ein paar Gänge laufen ist Renjis schwerer Atem das einzige, was zu hören ist und die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das Byakuya dann aufzieht ist mehr nach meinem Geschmack, denn da ist tatsächlich ein Futon. Vermutlich aber nicht Byakuyas Zimmer. Sein Haus ist so groß, er dürfte dutzende Gästezimmer haben.

  
Zufrieden mit mir selbst schiebe ich die Tür wieder zu, während Renji von Byakuya zu dem Futon gebracht wird.

  
Wortlos läuft Byakuya gemessenen Schrittes hinter Renji und drückt ihn wieder auf seine Knie herab und Renji entkommt ein atemloses Stöhnen, während sein Rücken sich erst zu einem Hohlkreuz durchdrückt und er dann ein Stück in sich zusammensinkt, die Hände links und rechts neben ihm herabhängend und merklich am ganzen Leib zitternd.

  
Ich komme näher und setze mich neben dem Futon im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, während Byakuya einmal um Renji herumläuft und seine Blicke meinen Freund dabei in sich einzuverleiben scheinen. Dann wendet er sich mir zu. "Darf ich ihn entkleiden?" fragt er mich und er scheint sich wieder ein wenig gefangen zu haben, denn seine Stimme klingt ruhiger, auch wenn sein Reiatsu noch immer merklich am flattern ist. "Sicher." gebe ich ihm großzügig die Erlaubnis. "Was ist sein Safe-Wort?" fragt er mich und ich bin angenehm überrascht davon, dass er sich erstens an die Regel erinnert und sich zweitens genug dafür interessiert, um tatsächlich zu fragen. Das bedeutet für mich, dass ihm Renji irgendwie wichtig ist und die letzten Zweifel schwinden, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Renji hierher zu bringen.

  
"Das Ampel-System." sage ich und sehe, wie er nur den Kopf schief legt. Stimmt, in der Soul Society hat es weder Autos noch Ampeln. "Grün für _Alles in Ordnung_ , Gelb für _Warte kurz_ und Rot für _Stopp_." erkläre ich ihm kurz und er nickt.

  
Dann ergreift er eine Handvoll von Renjis langem Haar und zieht seinen Kopf daran in die Höhe. Renji, der die Augen bis eben geschlossen hatte, öffnet sie nun ein wenig und schaut mit einem so bedürftigen Blick zu Byakuya auf, dass meine Erektion direkt wieder einen Sprung macht. Der Daumen von Byakuyas anderer Hand fährt leicht zwischen Renjis halb geöffnete Lippen und massiert leicht seine Unterlippe und Renji schließt seine Lippen um den Finger, als der ein wenig tiefer in seine Mundhöhle dringt. Kein Küssen. Anfassen habe ich aber nicht verboten.

  
Unruhig rutsche ich auf meinem Hintern ein wenig hin und her, während mein Blick zwischen Byakuya und Renji hin und her wandert und vor allem bei Renji länger verharrt, ob er auch wirklich kein Problem damit hat was Byakuya mit ihm macht und dann wieder bei Byakuya, ob ich in seinem Gesicht vielleicht lesen kann, dass er etwas vorhat das mir (oder Renji) nicht gefällt.

  
"Darf ich ihm Befehle geben?" fragt Byakuya mich nun, ohne den Blick von Renji zu nehmen und ich denke kurz darüber nach. "Ja. Zumindest solange sie nicht zu einem Verletzen der Regeln führen." gebe ich nach und sehe, wie Byakuya seinen Daumen tiefer in Renjis Mundhöhle schiebt und der atemlos daran zu saugen beginnt, ganz ohne dass er dazu aufgefordert wurde. "Darf er mich oral befriedigen?" fragt Byakuya weiter und ich blinzle. Auch darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Es macht schon Sinn, dass Byakuya aus diesem Abend alles rausholen will was er kann und solange es Renji nicht stört… "Von mir aus ja, aber das solltest du lieber ihn fragen." Ich nicke zu Renji hin und dessen Blick wandert kurz zu mir und ich spüre meine Erektion zucken, weil er einfach furchtbar heiß aussieht mit diesem Finger im Mund und seinem Blick und weil ich ihn aus dieser Perspektive noch nie so gesehen habe.

  
"Nun?" fragt Byakuya Renji nun. "Würdest du mich oral befriedigen wollen?" Renji blickt wieder zu dem Kuchiki hoch und nickt dann, langsam aber ohne zu zögern.

  
"Verschränke die Hände hinter deinem Rücken." sagt Byakuya und Renji kommt der Aufforderung nach, während Byakuya den Finger aus seinem Mund nimmt.

  
Er zögert kurz und wirft mir einen resignierten Blick zu, dann sehe ich ihn lautlos seufzen, bevor er seinen Obi ein wenig lockert und seinen Hakama ein Stück zur Seite und nach unten zieht und den Fundoshi auch und dann eine Hand um sein Glied legt. Interessiert betrachte ich es, noch interessierter allerdings wie er sich vor Renji stellt und seine Eichel leicht über Renjis Lippen wandern lässt.

  
"Mach den Mund auf." sagt Byakuya ihm und Renji folgt der Aufforderung atemlos.

  
Ich stöhne gepresst auf, als Byakuyas Eichel in Renjis Mund verschwindet und dann mehr von ihm und mehr und mehr, bevor Byakuya Renji mit einer Hand an dessen Hinterkopf gegen seinen Schritt presst.

  
Ich sehe wie Renjis Kehle arbeitet und sich das Halsband dabei ein wenig bewegt und ich sehe Tränen in Renjis Augenwinkeln, aber er zuckt nicht weg, beschwert sich nicht und hat nur die Augen wieder zusammengepresst. Dann bewegen sich Byakuyas Hüften langsam und mit einem Blick zu ihm hoch stelle ich fest, dass er die Augen wieder nicht von Renji nehmen kann. "Sieh mich an." befielt er nun mit leicht rauer Stimme und Renji öffnet angestrengt die Augen und blickt zu ihm hoch.

  
Meine Hand habe ich unter meinen Hakama geschoben und halte damit mein pochendes Glied fest, während ich die Szenerie vor mir betrachte.

  
Byakuyas Stöße werden ein wenig harscher und ich kann sehen, wie Renji die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht, doch noch immer höre ich keinen Ton der Beschwerde von ihm. Es scheint mir eher so, als wäre er es gewohnt und so sage auch ich nichts.

  
Als Byakuya Renjis Gesicht mit einem Mal fest gegen seinen Schritt presst und ihn dort festhält fürchte ich schon fast, dass er soeben gekommen ist, doch sein Atem geht noch genauso schwer wie zuvor und sein Glied steht noch immer, als er langsam einen Schritt zurücktut und Renjis Kopf dabei loslässt.

  
Lusttropfen befinden sich auf seiner Eichel, als er noch einen Schritt zurück macht, Renji dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend und dann aus seinem Haori schlüpft, um ihn mit leicht zitternden Fingern ordentlich zusammenzulegen und auf der anderen Seite des Futons hinlegt, der, auf der ich nicht sitze.

  
Ich lecke mir über die Lippen. Ja, Shinta gefällts auf jeden Fall schon mal. Ich lasse meine Hand ein paar Mal an meiner Erektion herauf und wieder herab wandern, bevor ich sie wieder festhalte.

  
Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr Renji Byakuya eben vertraut hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Szene damals ein wenig anders ausgesehen hätte.

  
Renji sackt wieder ein Stück zusammen und schreit gepresst, entweder weil der Plug sich bewegt hat und ihn in einen spermalosen Orgasmus getrieben hat oder weil sein Kosode über seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen gestreift ist oder vielleicht auch einfach weil ihm das Bein eingeschlafen ist und ich höre wie Byakuyas Atem stockt.

  
"B-Byakuya-sama." höre ich Renji wimmern. "F-Fickt mich, bitte. Bitte." Verflucht, er ist so heiß, wenn er um etwas bettelt.

  
Byakuya legt eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und streicht ihm kurz durchs Haar, bevor er sagt: "Zieh den Kosode aus Renji." Mit zitternden Fingern tut Renji es. Ich sehe nun seine Brustwarzen. Sie sind rot und jucken und kribbeln momentan sicherlich furchtbar. Sein Körper ist schweißdurchtränkt und die Tattoos glänzen im fahlen Licht des Raumes und ich lasse meinen Blick gierig über ihn wandern, während Byakuya Renjis Kosode zusammenlegt und ordentlich neben seinen Haori legt.

  
Byakuya tritt näher an Renji heran und schiebt seine Finger unter Renjis Kinn, um es leicht anzuheben. "Hat er immerzu auf Händen und Knien zu sein oder nur während ich Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm habe?" fragt Byakuya und ich brauche tatsächlich einen Moment bis ich bemerke, dass die Frage mir gilt. Kurz bin ich sprachlos. Darüber habe ich _auch_ nicht nachgedacht. "Ähm…" Will ich, dass Byakuya Renji ins Gesicht sehen kann? Will ich, dass er Renji so sieht? Renji wirft mir einen bittenden Blick zu und ich schlinge meine Finger um mein bestes Stück, um mich vom kommen abzuhalten. 

  
"Während dem Sex reicht." gebe ich nach und einen Augenblick später hat Byakuya Renji auch schon auf den Rücken gedrückt. Der hat aufgeschrien, als sich dabei der Kidou-Plug bewegt hat, doch er bewegt sich nicht, hat nur die Beine gespreizt und die Füße auf dem Futon abgestellt und die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf.

  
Byakuya beugt sich über ihn (wann hat er sich denn den Kosode ausgezogen?) und er scheint auch in seinem erregten Zustand vorhin alle meine Worte mitbekommen zu haben, denn ich sehe eine Schicht Kidou um seine Finger herum fahl leuchten, als er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über Renjis Brustwarzen zu reiben beginnt, erst über die eine, dann über die andere, während sich Renjis Körper ihm entgegen bewegt und er gepresst schluchzt.

  
"Wie fühlst du dich? Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Byakuya ihn erstaunlich sanft und Renji nickt schwach, dabei zu ihm aufsehend, während Byakuyas Hände ihn - fast schon ein wenig zaghaft - überall berühren, erst über sein Schlüsselbein fahren und dann über seine bebende Bauchdecke und über seine muskulöse Brust, während Renji ein gepresstes "Alles in Ordnung, Byakuya-sama." von sich gibt. "F-Fasst mich an, bitte." fügt er schwer atmend hinzu und ich verkneife mir ein Aufstöhnen.

  
Sollte ich jetzt nicht eigentlich eifersüchtig werden? Ich bins nicht. Er ist einfach nur so verdammt heiß, so wie er gerade ist.

  
"Erlaubnis erteilt seinen Penis anzufassen." seufze ich. "Aber denk dran, er darf und _kann_ auch nicht kommen."

  
Mit Tränen in den Augen schaut Renji mich beinahe schon anklagend an. Ich lächle ihm aufmunternd zu. Das alles hier passiert mit Renjis Zustimmung. 

  
Sollte es tatsächlich zu viel für ihn sein wird er es abbrechen.

  
Byakuya greift nach seinem Hakama und zieht ihn ihm von den Hüften und Renjis Kopf fällt ihm in den Nacken und seine Hüften winden sich während Byakuya in etwas wie Faszination mein Kidou betrachtet.

  
"Dein Werk?" fragt er mich und ich nicke stolz. "Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst." sage ich mit fester Stimme, während Byakuya Renjis Oberschenkel ergreift und seine Beine anhebt und spreizt. Sein Blick wandert über Renjis fein säuberlich abgebundenes Glied und zu dem Plug in ihm und ich kann sehen, wie sich ein paar Lusttropfen von Renjis Eichel lösen.

  
Sein Blick wandert zwischen mir und Byakuya hin und her.

  
"S-Schaut nicht so." ächzt er. "Egal wer, fasst mich an. I-Ich kann nicht mehr."

  
Ich habe eigentlich nicht partizipieren wollen. Das hier ist für Byakuya. Aber wie könnte ich abschlagen, wenn Byakuya mir auffordernd zunickt?

  
In einem Versuch von Überlegenheit und Dominanz stehe ich auf, anstatt einfach auf den Knien hinüber zu robben, stelle fest, dass meine Hand noch immer in meinem Hakama ist und entferne sie schnell wieder bevor ich zu den beiden hinüberlaufe und mich hinter Renjis Kopf wieder hinknie, während Byakuya wieder von Renjis Beinen ablässt und sie gespreizt rechts und links von seinem Körper liegen lässt.

  
"Hast _du_ ihm jemals einen geblasen?" frage ich Byakuya und sehe ihn dabei an und der Ältere nickt bedächtig und Renji nickt ebenfalls, dabei schwer atmend. "Dann tu es jetzt." sage ich und Byakuya wirft mir einen langen Blick zu, der so etwas wie eine Drohung beinhaltet und ganz viel Missbilligung, aber Renji hat bei meinen Worten aufgestöhnt und Byakuyas Blick wandert zu Renjis Gesicht, Renji, der ihn gerade bittend und mit Tränen in den Augen ansieht und mit einem lautlosen Seufzen beugt sich Byakuya vor und zu ihm herab, betrachtet mein Kidou kurz von nahem und wie es Renjis Vorhaut zurückzieht und seine gerötete Eichel vollkommen freigibt und legt dann doch tatsächlich die Lippen um Renjis Spitze.

  
Ich halte meinen Freund an den Schultern fest, als sich sein ganzer Körper in Byakuyas Richtung bewegt und presse einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er mir durch eine ruckartige Bewegung eine Kopfnuss verpassen könnte, bevor ich von oben seine Lippen in Beschlag nehme und seine Lustlaute an meinen Lippen verklingen lasse.

  
Byakuya schaut zu uns auf, ich kann seinen Blick auf mir fühlen, doch er sagt nichts und lässt nur seine Fingerspitzen über Renjis Glied wandern, während er mit überraschend obszönen Lauten an Renjis Eichel saugt.

  
Renjis Hände rühren sich nicht, er hat sie brav links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf dem Futon, aber ich sehe wie er die Fingernägel in seine Handinnenflächen krallt.

  
Er wendet den Kopf zur Seite als ihm die Luft zum atmen fehlt und ich lasse ihn sein, betrachte nur fasziniert wie Byakuyas Lippen um seine Eichel ihn zum wimmern bringen und die Fingerspitzen, die unwahrscheinlich aber sicherlich furchtbar quälend über seine Hoden fahren ihn mit einem Mal in einen spermalosen Orgasmus reißen und sein Kopf fliegt zurück und seine Hüften stoßen in Byakuyas Richtung und sein Mund ist offen in einem lautlosen Schrei und verflucht noch eins schaut er heiß aus. Von Byakuya kann ich ein Grunzen vernehmen, bevor er sich von Renji löst und sich unauffällig über den Mund wischt, die Wangen vielleicht ein wenig röter, als ich es von ihm gewohnt bin.

  
Renji zittert am ganzen Leib und wir lassen ihn erst einmal so liegen wie er ist und geben ihm stillschweigend einen Moment, um wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen.

  
Er schluchzt gepresst und mit einem Mal rennen ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen und bevor Byakuya dazu kommen kann habe ich eine Hand an seiner Wange und frage ihn leise: "Farbe?" Kurz fehlt ihm noch immer der Atem, dann presst er ein "G-Gelb." hervor und ich nicke und streiche ihm sanft über die Wange, während mein Blick auf Byakuya fällt.

  
"Ich habe ihn gehört." sagt er, bevor ich ihm - schon wieder - irgendwelche Anweisungen oder Ver- und Gebote aufs Auge drücken kann.

  
Zaghaft legt Byakuya ihm eine Hand aufs Knie und dann warten wir geduldig darauf, dass Renji wieder zu Atem kommt.

  
Mit zittrigen Fingern greift Renji nach meinem Kopf und zieht ihn zu sich herunter, um mit leiser Stimme zu fragen: "I-Ichigo? Bitte, Ichigo, d-darf ich bitte kommen? I-Ich glaub nicht… haah… ich glaub nicht, dass ich das… noch aushalt bis später." Sein warmer Atem geistert über meine Wange und seine Augen schauen bittend zu mir hoch und wieder fügt er ein leises "Bitte." hinzu.

  
Mir zerbricht fast das Herz, als ich langsam den Kopf schüttle. Vielleicht bin ich nicht zum Dom geschaffen. Ich knicke bei jedem Blick von ihm direkt ein. Dieses Mal bleibe ich hart. "Komm erstmal wieder ein bisschen runter. Du hast so gut ausgehalten bis jetzt. Du schaffst das schon, ich glaube an dich."

  
Er nickt nur resigniert und schließt die Augen wieder. Sanft streiche ich mit meinen Lippen über die seinen und lasse dann wieder von ihm ab, nehme stattdessen seine Hand in meine und halte sie fest.

  
Ich schaue zu Byakuya auf, der uns beide teilnahmslos betrachtet. Ich erkenne seine Teilnahmslosigkeit allerdings direkt wieder als Maske. "Gib ihm noch einen Moment - und dann nimm ihn." sage ich ihm mit einer Stimme, die zu seinem Gesicht passt und sehe, wie sich seine Augen leicht zusammenziehen.

  
"Du bist ein harter Mann, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Nur konsequent. Ich tue nichts, zu dem er nicht ausdrücklich zugestimmt hat."

  
Byakuya nickt und ein Wimmern von Seiten Renjis lenkt unser beider Konzentration wieder auf ihn, wo er zwischen uns hin und her schaut. "H-Habt…" Sein Atem verschnellert sich und er zerquetscht nahezu meine Finger, bevor dieser _Anfall_ einen Moment später wieder abebbt. "Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung… was ihr beide - alle beide - mit eurem Reiatsu mit mir macht?" fragt er und ich kann sehen wie sich seine Zehen bewegen und wie er seine Hüften krampfhaft davon abhält, sich zu bewegen.

  
Ich blinzle für einen Moment und einen Augenblick später fällt es auch Byakuya auf und er bringt sein Reiatsu ruckartig wieder unter Kontrolle, so sehr, dass nicht nur Renji kurz der Atem stockt.

  
Ich schließe die Augen, konzentriere mich krampfhaft und kämpfe auch mein Reiatsu wieder herab, wenn auch nicht so erfolgreich (oder schnell oder ruckartig) wie Byakuya.

  
"D-Danke." ächzt Renji, die Augen geschlossen und sich auf seinen Atem konzentrierend. Ich glaube ich weiß, was er meint. Damals, vor meinem ersten Tod habe ich kaum mehr Reiatsu besessen. Da konnte ich ihn nicht so durcheinander bringen. Und Byakuya. Naja, der hat sich ja eigentlich immer unter Kontrolle.

  
Jetzt, wo wir gleich _alle beide_ besagte Kontrolle verloren haben, kein Wunder das er die ganze Zeit über so am Rand zum Orgasmus’ war.

  
Nun wird sein Atem auch merklich ruhiger, das Zittern in seinem Körper lässt nach und er hält sich nicht mehr an meiner Hand fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

  
"V-Versteht mich nicht falsch, so Reiatsu-Spiele sind echt toll - aber nicht… naja, _so_." Er deutet an sich herab und meint damit wohl die Tatsache, dass er nicht zum Orgasmus kommen kann (und darf).

  
Ich nicke ernst und sage: "Sag das nächste Mal rechtzeitig Bescheid. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt… Das mit meinem Reiatsu." Er grinst schief zu mir hoch. "W-Wieso sollte ich denn Bescheid sagen, hmm?" fragt er mich und er klingt so furchtbar provozierend, dass ich mein Reiatsu am liebsten wieder freigelassen hätte, um ihn wieder in die Knie zu zwingen. "Es war doch echt geil. Nur eben auf Dauer zu viel."

  
Er keucht auf und blickt ruckartig an sich herab und mit einem Blick stelle ich fest, dass Byakuya seine Fingernägel in Renjis Knie gegraben hat. "Er ist wieder zu Atem gekommen." sagt der Dunkelhaarige mit ruhiger Stimme. "Also nehme ich ihn jetzt."

  
Das lässt Renji aufstöhnen und ich nicke nur zufrieden. Renji, du weißt ich liebe dich aber das hast du dir jetzt selbst zuzuschreiben.

  
Byakuya zeigt wieder einmal, dass er ein exzellentes Gedächtnis hat, packt Renji an den Hüften und dreht ihn auf den Bauch. "Auf die Knie." befielt er mit dunkler Stimme und Renji gehorcht, wieder ein wenig atemlos.

  
Ich gehe ein Stück weit von Renji weg und setze mich wieder auf meinen zuvorigen Platz neben dem Futon.

  
Jetzt habe ich mehr im Blick. Zum Beispiel wie Renjis Unterarme leicht zittern, auf denen er sich abstützt oder wie sich sein Glied an seinen Bauch schmiegt.

  
Ich rutsche ein wenig weiter in Richtung Byakuya um mit kritischem Auge zu betrachten, wie seine Hände Renjis Arschbacken auseinanderziehen und er das Kidou einen Moment lang betrachtet. Er will gerade danach greifen als ich ihn mit meinen Worten noch einmal zurückhalte. "Er ist schon vorbereitet. Das heißt, dass deine Finger in ihm drin nichts verloren haben. Für dich hab ich Gleitgel dabei." Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich leicht zusammen. "Gleitgel?" fragt er mich und ich seufze lautlos während ich ihm erst einmal erkläre, was Gleitgel ist.

  
Er nickt und nimmt die Tube entgegen, die ich ihm reiche. Dieses Mal komplett ungeniert entkleidet er sich komplett und legt seine Kleidung ordentlich beiseite. Unauffällig schaue ich ihn an. Auch seinen Körper zieren hier und da Narben, aber nicht so viele und nur ganz schmale, unauffällige. Er ist… naja, hübsch. Vielleicht ein bisschen femininer als die meisten Kerle bei den Shinigami aber immer noch… männlich.

  
Er ist nicht ganz mein Typ, ich hätte mit ihm wohl nichts angefangen, aber ich glaube ich kann verstehen, dass Renji es hat. Vor allem wenn es kaum mehr braucht als das er einmal sein Reiatsu aufleuchten lässt und schon liegt Renji ihm zu Füßen. Ich kann das auch, in dieser Hinsicht ist Byakuya kein Gegner für mich.

  
Mein Blick wandert hauptsächlich über Renji, während Byakuya sein Glied mit dem Gleitgel bedeckt und dann die Finger mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck am Bettlaken unter ihm abwischt.

  
Dann legt er zwei Finger einer Hand links und rechts neben Renjis Eingang und ich sehe etwas blau aufleuchten, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was er gemacht hat. Für mich sah es so aus, als hätte er mein Kidou aus Renjis Körper herausgezogen. Für Renji muss es sich wohl auch so angefühlt haben, denn er schreit heiser auf und sackt ein Stück in sich zusammen.

  
Wir mögen unser Reiatsu wieder unter Kontrolle haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir Renji nicht mehr erregen. Ich habe das Kidou zwar ein wenig anders entfernt, als ich es demletzt bei mir ausprobiert habe, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es so einen Effekt auf Renjis Körper hat. Außerdem gehe ich spontan davon aus, das Byakuya dass extra gemacht hat.

  
Er greift eine Handvoll von Renjis Haar und zieht seinen Kopf leicht zurück. "Ich werde dich jetzt nehmen." sagt Byakuya, etwas zu dicht an Renjis Ohr für meinen Geschmack, aber ich sehe Renji erzittern und wie er nickt, so gut das eben geht mit einer Hand in seinem Haar. "B-Bitte, Byakuya-sama." erinnert er sich wieder an sein gutes Benehmen und ich lecke mir über die Lippen, sehe wie Byakuyas Atem kurz stockt und dann ergreift er ihn an der Hüfte, hält mit der anderen Hand sein Glied fest und führt es zu Renjis Eingang, bevor er sich mit einem Stoß in ihm versenkt.

  
Renji bleibt der Atem weg und er hat die Augen zusammengekniffen, während ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken rollt. Ich kann seine Männlichkeit zucken sehen und stelle fest, dass ich meine Hand wieder um mein eigenes Glied geschlungen habe.

  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend habe ich jetzt auch einen richtigen Lustlaut von Byakuya gehört, wenn auch nur leise. Der hält gerade inne, die Augenbrauen in Konzentration zusammengezogen und sich auf seinen Atem konzentrierend, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnet, sein Blick über Renjis verschwitzten Rücken wandert und er sich dann in Renji zu bewegen beginnt, tiefe Stöße, deren Wucht Renji nach vorne zu schieben drohen und die dafür sorgen, dass Renjis Armmuskeln sich anspannen, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

  
Vielleicht gibt Byakuya noch mehr Laute von sich, aber wenn er es tut dann gehen sie alle in denen von Renji unter, der sich in jeden von Byakuyas Stößen hinein bewegt und mit geöffnetem Mund laut und atemlos stöhnt. Ich kenne dieses Stöhnen. Byakuya rammt gerade mit jedem Stoß seine Eichel in Renjis Prostata. Bei dem Gedanken daran entkommen mir ein paar Lusttropfen und wieder halte ich mich davon ab zu kommen.

  
Ich bin gerade viel zu gefangen in dieser ganzen Situation als das ich so richtig auf meinen Körper achten könnte, aber scheiße, ich bin echt hart.

  
Renjis Brust sackt nach unten auf den Futon, aber ich befehle ihm nicht, sich richtig hinzuknien. Byakuyas Stöße brechen für einen Moment lang ab, als Renji mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck erneut zu einem trockenen Orgasmus kommt und sich dabei seine Arschmuskulatur um Byakuyas Glied herum anspannt.

  
Ein paar Stöße noch hält Byakuya durch, dann kann ich an seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er gleich soweit ist und ich will ihn gerade an den zweiten Teil der zweiten Regel erinnern, als er sich auch schon aus Renji herauszieht, seine Hand in unbeherrschtem Tempo über sein bestes Stück wandern lässt und sich dann in die Laken hinein ergießt, fast lautlos aber sichtbar schwer atmend.

  
Immerhin. Er hat Renji nicht mal dreckig gemacht.

  
Auf die Knie herabgesunken sitzt Byakuya da und kommt wieder zu Atem, die Augenbrauen zusammengesunken, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt, während Renjis Hüften sich winden, er Körperkontakt sucht und ihm ein gepresstes Schluchzen entweicht, die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

  
Ich rutsche wieder zu seinem Kopf und streiche ihm durch das zerzauste Haar, das sich teilweise aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hat. "Shhh. Jetzt hast dus bald geschafft. Bald sind wir wieder zurück. Du hast das so gut gemacht." lobe ich ihn mit leiser Stimme. Dann spüre ich Byakuyas stechenden Blick auf mir. "So willst du ihn nach Hause bringen?" fragt er mich und klingt dabei ein wenig empört und verärgert (und zugegeben immer noch ein klein wenig atemlos). "Schau ihn dir an. Den Weg schafft er nicht mehr und Shunpo kannst du auch noch nicht. Du willst nicht, dass er unter mir zum Orgasmus kommt und das akzeptiere ich. Nimm du ihn. Hier und jetzt. Nimm ihn und lass ihn endlich kommen. Er hat es sich verdient."

  
Ich betrachte Byakuya nachdenklich. Ja, verdient hat Renji es sich wirklich. Byakuya dabei zusehen lassen… Naja, es ist nur fair. Ich habe ihm ja auch zugeschaut.

  
Ich brauche keine weitere Aufforderung. Ich ziehe mir den Hakama herunter, klettere in Windeseile hinter Renji und versenke mich in ihm, bevor ich beide Arme um seine Brust schlinge und ihn fest halte.

  
"Alles gut." flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, während ich einen Augenblick lang inne halte, weil Renjis Muskulatur sich um mich herum bewegt und ich fürchte, dass ich in naher Zukunft kommen werde. "Das hast du so gut gemacht." Ich schlinge eine Hand um sein Glied und löse das Kidou von ihm, so abrupt wie Byakuya es vorhin in seinem Hintern gemacht hat, bevor ich wieder von ihm ablasse. "Komm wann immer du willst." flüstere ich und nehme meine Stöße wieder auf und er bewegt sich mir entgegen während ich ihn festhalte und seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander und wieder spannt sich sein Hintern ruckartig um mich herum an und ich atme gepresst aus, reibe seine Brustwarzen (der Effekt der Creme dürfte mittlerweile verflogen sein und selbst wenn nicht ist es mir gerade unglaublich egal, wenn meine Finger hinterher zu kribbeln anfangen) und ramme mein Glied in seinen Lustpunkt, wieder und wieder und wieder, obwohl ich es nicht so sehr gewöhnt bin, ihn von hinten zu treffen. Wir schauen uns lieber ins Gesicht, während wir Sex haben.

  
"Ich liebe dich." ächze ich in sein Ohr und lecke leicht über seine Ohrmuschel, knabbere atemlos an seinem Hals, direkt oberhalb des Halsbands und stoße noch einmal tief in ihn und dann spannen sich seine Muskeln wieder an und ich ergieße mich tief in ihm und bekomme dabei nur halb mit, wie er unberührt ebenfalls zum Orgasmus kommt.

  
Ich halte ihn fest an mich gepresst, mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben und komme langsam wieder zu Atem. Byakuya ist sicherlich noch hier irgendwo in der Nähe, aber ich achte gar nicht auf ihn. Momentan ist nur Renji wichtig. Atemlos presse ich ein paar Küsse auf seine Schulter und lasse ihn sanft in das Laken herab sinken. Seine Hand greift umständlich nach meinem Kopf und zieht ihn zu mir hoch, um unsere Lippen zu vereinen.

  
"Ich liebe dich auch." flüstert er atemlos gegen meine Lippen und ich streiche ihm sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und löse mich vorsichtig wieder von ihm. Sanft küsse ich seine Schläfe, während er einfach liegen bleibt, die Augen geschlossen und offensichtlich erschöpft.

  
Unauffällig blicke ich mich nun nach Byakuya um. Er sitzt neben dem Futon auf den Knien und trägt mittlerweile wieder seinen Hakama.

  
Für einen Moment sehe ich etwas wie Sehnsucht in seinem Blick, dann hat er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und er steht auf. Ich tue es ihm langsam nach, während ich meinen Hakama wieder hochziehe und Renji zwischen uns liegen lasse.

  
Byakuyas Blick wandert kurz über Renjis nackte Form, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zuwendet. Er neigt leicht den Kopf. "Ich danke dir für mein Geschenk." sagt er förmlich und ich nicke nur und winke ab. "Nichts zu danken." grummele ich. Wieder wandert Byakuyas Blick zu Renji. "Wenn ihr es so wünscht, könnt ihr für diese Nacht hier in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Ich lasse Wasser zum waschen und etwas zu essen kommen. Und frische Laken. Ich werde euch nicht belästigen."

  
Auch ich blicke zu Renji herab. Keine schlechte Idee. Ich nicke nur. "Angebot angenommen." sage ich, bevor ich etwas zögerlich hinzufüge. "Ich hab gehört du kennst dich mit Shibari aus?" frage ich ihn und er nickt zögerlich. "Ich fänds cool, wenn du es mir beibringen könntest." Byakuya sagt nichts und legt nur den Kopf schief. Ich seufze. "Am lebenden Objekt natürlich." winke ich mit dem Zaunpfahl und er antwortet: "Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Aber das Flackern in seinem Reiatsu hat ihn verraten. Er muss überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken.

  
Mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen wende ich mich wieder Renji zu und lege mich neben ihn auf die Seite.  
Mein Gespräch mit Byakuya ist beendet.

  
Ich höre ihn leise schnauben und sehe seine Mundwinkel zucken, dann verlässt er den Raum, sicherlich um einem Diener aufzutragen, Wasser und Laken und Essen zu holen und ich ziehe Renji (der schon halb eingeschlafen ist, so erschöpft ist er) näher an mich heran, um darauf zu warten, dass besagter Diener kommt.


End file.
